


1000 Cái Chết

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Drug Addiction, Gore, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Overdosing, Plot Twists, Post-Apocalypse, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Alec đã ngồi rất lâu trong bóng tối cùng Magnus, lắng nghe tiếng thở của người còn lại như đang vọng tới từ một tinh cầu xa xôi.Có lẽ Alec chính là cái kiểu người ấy, cái kiểu người từ tận sâu trong cõi lòng, đang âm thầm chờ đợi ngày tận thế gõ cửa.(Hay: Malec - Apocalyse AU, với Alec trong vai một chiến binh, còn Magnus là niềm hy vọng cuối cùng của nhân loại.)





	1. Người con trai đưa tang

**Author's Note:**

> Dành tặng Matcha Chimichanga.  
Và cảm ơn bạn Tú Văn vì những ý kiến hữu ích.

“Tình yêu ơi, người chỉ đang sức cùng lực kiệt, chứ nào có tội tình chi.”

— **Dacia Maraini**, “_Dreams of Clytemnestra_”

* * *

_“Anh luôn biết mình cần phải làm gì mà.”_

Giọng Isabella dịu dàng dập dềnh trong tai Alec trước khi anh chậm rãi nhấc đầu lên khỏi bồn rửa. Nước lạnh ròng rọc trườn khỏi da anh, miết phẳng lọn tóc đen bết vào hai bên thái dương rồi rớt xuống cùng một vũng vang váng những cặn rỉ sắt trong bồn rửa. Alec vơ lấy dao cạo râu, nhúng vào thứ chất lỏng đục màu rêu phai lẫn với bọt kem cạo trắng xóa rồi đưa lên mặt.

Anh nghiêng đầu nhìn ảnh ảo trong tấm gương mờ cặn bụi: một người đàn ông trẻ với ánh mắt mơ hồ không xúc cảm đang nhìn lại anh, lạnh lùng tựa một cỗ máy. Anh cẩn thận đưa những đường cạo theo chiều của sợi râu, dứt khoát và sạch sẽ. Ảnh ảo trong gương cũng thực hiện những thao tác cứng nhắc y hệt anh, như tổ hợp phím sao chép và dán đang được bấm liên tục. Anh hớt từng đường ngắn, rồi dài, chăm chú tỉ mẩn như đang tập khắc một khúc gỗ. Sau khi đã xong xuôi, Alec mở vòi vục một nắm nước ấp lên mặt, rửa sạch phần bọt còn sót lại. Nước sạch ở Biệt khu 34 hoặc ở bất cứ đâu sau Vụ tấn công đều trở nên khan hiếm. Họ đã phải tìm đủ mọi cách để duy trì việc lọc nước rồi tái sử dụng nguồn nước, và mỗi buổi sáng trong lúc rửa mặt, Alec không khỏi bột phát một suy nghĩ rằng có khi thứ nước lạnh toát đang vỗ về làn da mỏi mệt của anh kia đã từng là nước tiểu của ai đó.

Anh rời mắt khỏi gương, nhìn lớp bọt trắng cuối cùng cũng trôi tọt xuống lỗ cống rồi khẽ nhắm mắt lại, xoa xoa bầu mí lúc nào cũng căng cứng rồi lại mở ra. Một lần chớp mi. Bàn tay lạ dịu dàng đặt lên má anh. Hai lần chớp mi. Tiếng thở nhẹ như gió thổi vào thành khối óc, _“Alexander…”_ Ba lần chớp mi, có giọt thẫm đỏ loang ra trên thành bồn rửa. Tách. Một giọt rồi hai giọt. Đỏ quạch, loang rộng. Alec giật mình nhìn lên, cả hư ảnh lẫn âm thanh mỏng manh đều biến mất. Alec trừng mắt với bản sao trong gương. Khuôn mặt anh không có vết trầy xước nào do cạo râu. Nhưng có một dải chất lỏng đỏ thẫm lan dọc quai hàm anh, hòa với những hạt nước còn bám trên da thành một hỗn hợp loang loãng, cứ thế theo đường nét khuôn mặt mà chảy xuống.

Alec nghiêng hẳn đầu sang một bên để tìm nguồn cơn của vết thương.

Từ quai hàm chạy ngược lên dái tai, dưới hõm tai anh, một bầu máu thẫm đang đọng.

Alec nhíu mày, mở tủ gương trước mặt lấy ra túi bông, xé một miếng để thấm lên tai. Miếng bông hút lấy máu ngay tắp lự, sũng thành một cục bầy nhầy. Alec bứt thêm một miếng bông nữa, dí vào hõm tai, lần này miếng bông khô hơn, rồi anh lại tiếp tục lặp lại quy trình ấy thêm lần nữa rồi lại nữa đến khi trên mặt bông chỉ còn vụn máu khô bám còn thùng rác dưới chân thì thấp thoáng những màu trắng nâu đỏ lẫn lộn của bông và cả băng gạc từ đêm hôm trước.

Alec hít một hơi thật sâu. Anh cố đào bới giữa mớ lềnh phềnh trong não mình một đụn lo lắng hay một nhúm bất an về dấu hiệu mầm bệnh nào đó đang ủ trong những tế bào của cơ thể anh; song, vào những buổi tinh mơ như thế này, Alec thường có một sự tảng lờ nhất định đối với những thứ vẫn còn nguyên vỏ bọc của tầm kiểm soát.

Lau khô mặt, anh vắt khăn tắm qua vai, co và duỗi những ngón tay đau nhức vừa được tháo băng, tự nhắc mình nhớ về nỗi đau như một cách để đốc thúc bản thân. Anh bước ra ngoài bốn bức tường của căn phòng tắm nhỏ hẹp chỉ để bước vào bốn bức tường khác. Phòng của anh nằm ở tòa B3 trong Biệt khu, nơi chủ yếu dành cho các nhân viên an ninh. Anh thừa biết cũng chẳng có gì là ưu ái hơn so với khu A hay C. Ở đây anh có một bàn làm việc gắn hệ thống máy tính và camera giám sát, một tủ để đồ (chủ yếu là cất vũ khí), một giường tầng (nhưng phòng chỉ có mình anh) cùng chút đồ đạc linh tinh.

Căn phòng lúc nào cũng như mùa đông đóng hộp. Lạnh, tối và tê dại.

Alec kiểm tra đồng hồ điện tử đặt trên kệ tủ bên cạnh, không còn thời gian để lo lắng về cơn chảy máu bất chợt này nữa. Đến lúc phải đi rồi.

_

Bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của Isabelle tét yêu một cái lên mu bàn tay Alec.

“Anh lại đánh sai nốt rồi.”

Alec rên rỉ, gục đầu xuống những phím đàn trắng làm hàng phím đồng loạt tưng lên một cái đầy dỗi hờn.

“Anh đã bảo anh có giỏi mấy ngón đàn hát này đâu cơ chứ,” anh quay sang nhìn cô em gái 7 tuổi đang làm mặt quạu bên ghế bên cạnh. Gương mặt non nớt của cô bé lộ ra vẻ không phục trước lý do của Alec, rồi nó lắc đầu thở dài, cùng ngả đầu đặt lên phím đàn với anh trai.

“Nhưng mà em muốn chơi đàn với anh.” Isabelle nói. “Song tấu vui hơn đánh một mình nhiều lắm!”

“Izzy à, anh chán.” Alec lắc lắc mái đầu đen rối bù xù, đưa tay lên miệng che cái ngáp. “Và buồn ngủ nữa.”

Isabelle bĩu môi, cô bé trầm tư một lát rồi hạ giọng thì thầm đầy bí hiểm, “Nếu anh chán… hay là… anh có muốn coi một thứ đáng sợ không?”

Alec nhỏm dậy, tò mò. “Thứ gì cơ?”

“Để lát em mang qua phòng anh cho, chờ nhé.”

Đêm hôm đó, sau khi chắc rằng bố mẹ đã ngủ cả, Isabelle vào phòng anh, khóa chặt cửa lại, rồi dúi vào tay Alec một cuốn sách có cái bìa vàng ố với ti tỉ những vết chì hoặc sáp màu vẽ loằng ngoằng lên trên.

Isabelle dõi mắt theo bàn tay Alec đang miết trên lớp vỏ xù xì của cuốn sách. Anh có thể dễ dàng nhận ra lớp vỏ mới được đóng thêm vào sau khi cả hai trang chứa tựa đề sách đều đã rách (hoặc bị xé) mất. Nhưng dựa theo mục lục, người ta vẫn biết nó là một tuyển tập truyện ngắn. Khi tay Alec chạm tới trang truyện được Isabelle gập lại để đánh dấu, anh nghe thấy tiếng em gái mình hít vào một hơi thật sâu, và con bé thì thầm hỏi như đang trao đổi một tin mật.

“Anh có nghĩ nếu một người quá đói thì họ sẽ dám ăn thịt một người khác không?”

Alec tròn mắt nhìn em gái, rồi mau chóng nhìn lướt qua những trang giấy kín chữ. Đó là câu chuyện về một nhóm những thủy thủ gặp nạn, sau nhiều ngày lưu lạc lênh đênh trên con tàu giữa đại dương bao la, họ phải ăn lấy miếng da thuộc từ thắt lưng và giày của mình để sống sót. Và rồi sau khi ăn hết tất cả mọi thứ có thể, họ bắt đầu quay sang giết chóc và xẻ thịt lẫn nhau.

Alec gập ngay cuốn sách lại, “Em lấy cuốn này ở đâu thế?”

“Có một nhóm bạn nữ lấy nó từ thư viện trường rồi đưa cho em.” Cô bé thành thực trả lời. “Đáng sợ đúng không?”

Thả ra một hơi thở đầy trầm tư, Alec gật đầu với em gái. “Ngày mai anh sẽ đem trả cho thư viện. Còn bây giờ muộn rồi, em đi ngủ đi.”

“Ưm…Nhưng anh vẫn chưa trả lời câu hỏi của em,” Isabelle ngồi im không nhúc nhích.

Alec khẽ hừ một tiếng trong cổ họng.

“Izzy, con người không ăn thịt đồng loại đâu.” Anh cau mày, ra vẻ đăm chiêu trước đôi mắt đen láy đang mở lớn đầy háo hức của Isabelle. “Bởi vì,” anh đặt một ngón tay lên mu bàn tay hồng hào nhỏ nhắn của em gái, “chúng ta là con người, con người đều có đạo đức và cả tình yêu đối với người khác. Mà chúng ta thì không ăn thịt người chúng ta yêu.”

Isabelle nghiêng đầu nhìn anh. “Nhưng nếu chúng ta đói? Như những thủy thủ ở trong sách?”

“Đó chỉ là một câu chuyện thôi mà Izzy, truyện hư cấu. Em có biết nghĩa của từ ‘hư cấu’ không? Nghĩa là những điều không có thật, chỉ tồn tại trong trí tưởng tượng mà thôi.” Alec giảng giải.

Xem chừng có vẻ được thuyết phục, Isabelle nở lại nụ cười tươi rói, hôn chụt lên má Alec một cái rồi thì thầm, “Cảm ơn Alec, anh đúng là mỏ neo của em.”

Alec tròn mắt. “Em nói vậy nghĩa là sao hả?”

Izzy cười toe. “Cô giáo em bảo mỗi người đều nên có một ai đó, hay thứ gì đó để làm mỏ neo cho mình, để giữ lấy hoặc ở bên khi gặp khó khăn. Vừa rồi em gặp khó khăn vì không hiểu câu chuyện, và anh đã giải đáp cho em. Nên Alec chính là mỏ neo của em!”

“Trong trường hợp đó,” Alec mỉm cười đáp lại, “Izzy cũng là mỏ neo của anh.”

“Chúc ngủ ngon, Alec.” Cô bé đứng dậy xỏ chân vào đôi dép bông hình gấu trúc. “Ngày mai lại tập đàn với em nhé!”

“Chúc ngủ ngon Izzy.” Alec đảo mắt nói, nhìn em gái mình ton ton mở cửa đi ra ngoài.

Anh vẫy tay chào lần nữa rồi vỗ gối nằm xuống. Trong đầu anh, suy nghĩ về tập đàn và ăn thịt người đang buộc vào nhau, thắt nút.

Thực ra khi đó, suy nghĩ về người ăn thịt người không đáng sợ bằng việc lại phải trầy trật ngồi tập đàn với Izzy. Bởi Alec còn quá nhỏ để hình dung ra cái kinh tởm thực sự đằng sau suy nghĩ ấy. Tức, anh biết rõ ăn thịt đồng loại là một việc làm sai trái, chỉ trừ việc đối với anh, hình dung ấy quá căng thẳng so với tâm trí một đứa trẻ 8 tuổi. Giống như ra sức thổi hơi vào một quả bóng, biết chắc rằng nó sẽ nổ và để lại mấy mảnh cao su tan tác, chẳng được tác dụng gì.

Nhưng quả thực, một suy nghĩ thách thức thường in dấu lên con trẻ một áp lực vô hình, khiến tâm trí đứa trẻ cứ thi thoảng lại lênh đênh dạt về câu hỏi ấy trong một thời gian dài.

Khi Alec nhắm mắt, trong đầu anh hiện lên hình ảnh hai người que đang đứng trên một đường kẻ thẳng. Người que thứ nhất giơ tay lên giật lấy đầu của người que thứ hai tọc vào miệng. Cái đầu của người que thứ hai chui xuống bụng người que thứ nhất, khiến cái bụng phình ra, nằm yên đó, thành ra người quen một giờ trông như một cặp kính để dọc với hai hình tròn tựa hai mắt kính, được nối lại bởi một đường thẳng. Trông thật nực cười.

Nên là, trở lại chuyện người ăn thịt người ấy à?

Nếu hoàn cảnh xô đẩy.

Có khi. Có lẽ. Còn không thì nực cười lắm.

_

Nơi luyện tập chiến đấu của Biệt khu 34 nằm khuất sau những rặng thông già ngăn cách hai khu A và B – lần lượt dành cho quân sự và nghiên cứu. Lúc này chính xác là 3:58 phút sáng, tức là Alec đã đến sớm hai phút so với thường lệ. Trời không còn tối nhưng thời gian này thường chưa có binh sĩ hay đặc vụ nào đến luyện tập. Họ đã quyết định áp dụng bài huấn luyện theo kiểu quân đội truyền thống, và điều đó yêu cầu mỗi người phải tuân thủ chế độ ngủ nghỉ nghiêm ngặt, nghĩa là đúng ba mươi hai phút nữa, nơi này sẽ tập trung đầy đủ các chiến binh của Biệt khu. Nhưng anh đã luôn muốn đội của mình phải là những người tinh nhuệ nhất, vì thế cả đội đã thống nhất sẽ dành 30 phút mỗi sáng trước giờ tập trung chính thức để luyện tập cùng nhau.

Alec rảo bước qua những cổng vòm bằng đá nằm im lìm trong cái rét độ cuối thu, anh lăng lắc đầu khi cảm thấy có gì đó gờn gợn trong óc. Bên ngoài khu B là một khoảnh đất xếp đầy những thùng đựng nhiên liệu bằng kim loại và vật liệu xây dựng như gạch, cát, xi măng, ống dây thép…luôn luôn trong tình trạng bụi mù mịt. Giữa hai hàng gạch xếp cao đến ngang ngực người là một lối đi để ngỏ, dẫn đến đường chính. Alec đi men ra bìa rừng đến khu luyện tập. Bỏ qua khu nhà kính, anh đi xa hơn nữa, bóng áo đen phật phờ lặn vào rừng cây lá đổi màu. Anh siết chặt lấy quai đeo túi vũ khí của mình, vạt tấm áo khoác đen dài của anh phát ra những âm thanh lật phật trong gió, và tiếng ủng lộp cộp trên nền đá – tiếng bước chân của chính anh – luôn tự khiến anh cảm thấy như đang giẫm trên một thảm kính vỡ vô hình.

Từ đằng xa, vọng tới tai Alec là tiếng hô của một người phụ nữ, rồi đến tiếng đá tảng vỡ vụn, dứt khoát đầy uy lực, nghe như có chiếc xe ủi khổng lồ vừa cán bánh vào một đồi sỏi. Kế đó, Alec trông thấy ánh đèn trắng leo lét xuyên qua những tán lá, và vài cái bóng hắt lên bụi cây phía sau.

Anh bước tới nơi, hài lòng khi nhìn thấy Jace, Lydia, Maia và thậm chí cả Simon đã chăm chỉ luyện tập. Đá vụn và khúc cây gẫy chất thành đống sau lưng họ.

“Chào buổi sáng, Alec.” Simon vui vẻ vẫy anh, cậu ta trông thật bộ tịch trong tấm áo blouse trắng cùng chiếc máy tính bảng dùng để đo đếm thông số và ghi chép thông tin mỗi buổi luyện tập của mọi người. Simon chủ yếu làm việc cho phòng nghiên cứu ở khu B, với tư cách một nhà khoa học, nhưng dạo gần đây cậu ta thường xuyên tham gia vào các bài luyện tập nhẹ cùng đội tập kích của Alec và giúp đỡ mọi người trong việc rèn luyện thể lực. Bên cạnh cậu ta là Maia Roberts – cô nàng nhỏ thó và nhanh nhẹn. Anh luôn cho rằng Simon thực chất không có tí tẹo hứng thú gì với việc luyện tập quá sớm như thế này, anh chàng chỉ làm thế để có thêm thì giờ tán tỉnh Maia – một việc làm mà nghĩ tới thôi Alec đã vừa rùng mình vừa cảm thấy vô bổ hết sức.

Phía bên kia, Lydia Branwell – cô nàng có kĩ thuật dùng dao cừ khôi – đang tập với một con dao BC-41, chém lia lịa vào không trung những đường cắt rất ngọt.

Còn Jace Herondale – chàng trai vàng của Biệt khu, người bạn thân nhất của Alec – vẫn đầy sinh lực trong bộ đồ thể thao dù đang gặp chút khó khăn với việc điều hòa hơi thở từ việc luyện tập, vui vẻ đi tới chỗ anh. Cả hai đập tay chào nhau. Trông Jace có vẻ lo lắng hơn thường lệ, cậu ta đang nhìn Alec bằng cái ánh mắt mong chờ ấy. Alec lườm cậu ta một cái, ra hiệu ‘đừng nói gì vội’ rồi quay sang với ba người còn lại.

“Chào buổi sáng mọi người.” Alec đáp, thả túi vũ khí xuống và cởi áo khoác ngoài ra vắt lên một phiến đá. “Maia, Jordan đâu rồi?”

“Jordan nói anh ấy phải đi với đội kĩ thuật, bảo trì máy móc và vũ khí cho đợt thị sát sắp tới.”

Alec gật đầu, rồi quay lại. “Simon, báo cáo tình hình nào.”

Simon nở một nụ cười đầy phấn khích, chìa cho anh xem những so sánh chỉ số thể lực của Jace trên màn hình máy tính. “Thể lực của Jace đã tăng cường vô cùng đáng kể kể từ đợt thị sát ở Sacramento tuần trước.”

“Và giờ thì cậu ấy có thể làm những gì nhỉ?” Alec nhìn những con số tăng vọt.

“Tôi nghĩ là – nhiều hơn trước một chút.”

Jace, kể từ hồi trung học, đã luôn là tuýp vận động viên xuất chúng. Nếu như không có Vụ tấn công, Alec chắc rằng cậu ta đã có cơ hội giành cả tá học bổng và thi đấu thể thao chuyên nghiệp. Sức mạnh của cậu ta luôn là một lá bài gây sửng sốt. Những cơ và bắp rắn rỏi hơi gợn lên dưới lớp da đẫm mồ hôi của Jace khi cậu ta gồng lên, tựa loài mãnh hổ đang dằn mồi vậy.

“Còn những người khác thì sao?”

“Tôi sẽ bấm giờ chạy cho Maia bây giờ, còn Lydia thì vẫn phong độ như vậy.”

“Tốt,” Alec đáp. Anh biết việc mỗi người luyện tập sâu vào sở trường của họ là cần thiết, nhưng đôi khi những kỹ năng khác cũng cần thiết không kém.

Anh đang chuẩn bị một bài tập với súng khi Jace đến bên anh. “Alec, chúng ta phải nói chuyện, về đợt thị sát ngày kia – “

“– Jace, “ Alec ngắt lời người bạn, quai hàm anh căng lên, anh biết cậu ta định nói về chuyện gì. Thậm chí anh còn cảm nhận được sự thay đổi rõ rệt của không khí xung quanh. Jace đã thấp thỏm với nó suốt hai tuần nay, ba lần cãi lời Maryse và ba lần trốn khỏi Biệt khu là đủ để vấn đề trở nên nhạy cảm giữa cậu ta với mọi người, “nếu đây là về Clary Fairchild thì –“

“Chúng ta sắp quay lại Stockton nên mình – cậu biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra mà.” Giọng Jace bắt đầu trở nên run rẩy, nửa vì tức giận, nửa vì muốn áp chế cơn giận. “Mình phải tìm được Clary.”

Alec thở dài. Anh tính cách nói sao cho ổn thỏa, anh nhớ lần trước anh đã thành công trong việc thuyết phục cậu ta (hoặc chí ít là anh nghĩ thế). Ba lần Jace bỏ trốn, ba lần thất bại. Cậu ta thiếu sự trợ giúp từ trực thăng nên việc di chuyển từ Biệt khu 34 đến Stockton là vô cùng khó khăn. Dĩ nhiên là sau đó cậu ta đã tính đến việc trộm trực thăng nhưng may mắn thay, Lydia đứng về phía anh và Alec kịp thời ngăn cản được Jace bằng việc gây mê cậu ta. Jace là một đối thủ hết sức đáng gờm, thật khó để có thể cận chiến với cậu ta, hoặc ngăn cản cậu ta mà không làm cậu ta bị thương tổn. Sau đó bọn họ đã chiến tranh lạnh trong một tuần, nhưng ít ra là chuyện cũng lắng xuống.

“Jace à, đã hai tuần trôi qua rồi, cô ấy không thể sống sót nổi ngoài đó. Cậu biết số thây ma tập trung tại Stockton rồi đấy.” Alec cố làm ra vẻ thuyết phục.

“Mình biết. Nhưng mình cũng hiểu Clary nữa, cô ấy sẽ không dễ dàng chết như vậy đâu.” Jace đáp, đầy cương quyết. Cậu ta chậm rãi đi tới trước mặt Alec vẻ thận trọng. Alec hiểu đội của anh hơn bất cứ ai, và Jace là thứ vàng mười của không chỉ đội anh, mà còn của cả Biệt khu 34 nữa, cậu ta biết giá trị của mình và anh hiểu không sớm thì muộn cậu ta cũng sẽ đem giá trị ấy ra để mặc cả. Alec phải khéo léo hơn. Anh hiểu Jace, Jace sẽ không bao giờ từ bỏ Clary Fairchild trừ khi cậu ta ôm tận tay xác cô gái—hoặc phần còn lại của nó, Alec chẳng bao giờ biết được.

Nhiệm vụ thị sát ở hải cảng Stockton hai tuần trước là một mớ bòng bong, nó khiến anh thấy đau đầu mỗi khi nhớ lại. Clary Fairchild – một nhà khoa học trẻ được thuyên chuyển từ Biệt khu 26 tại New York sang – bỗng nhiên trở thành ngôi sao của nơi này khi đồng thời đem đến hai tá hạt giống biến đổi gien giúp tăng năng suất trồng trọt cho khu dân thường. Chuyện sau đó giống như tất cả những cuốn truyện tình ái trên cõi đời này, và cũ rích như quả đất: một chàng trai gặp một cô gái, rồi họ yêu nhau. Alec đã không để tâm đến mấy chuyện như vậy cho tới khi Jace nài nỉ anh để Clary tham gia nhiệm vụ thị sát cùng họ.

Bản thân Alec cũng không có phiền hà gì với việc thêm Clary vào đội, cô đã được cả Maryse đồng thuận. Lý do của cô là, việc thu thập thông tin nghiên cứu cũng quan trọng chẳng kém gì tiêu diệt xác sống hay thị sát. “Miễn là cô không cản trở chúng tôi.” Anh nói, và sau đó hối hận vì những gì mình đã nói khi Clary biến mất giữa cuộc thị sát, khi cả đội đối mặt với hơn chục cái xác sống chui rúc từ những toa chở hàng bỏ hoang tại bến cảng.

“Chúng ta sẽ nói về chuyện này sau, Jace.” Alec gằn giọng. Anh không muốn khiến tình hình xấu thêm, nhưng mỗi khi anh nghĩ về Clary, anh cũng cảm thấy cô không phải loại người dễ bỏ mạng trong chiến đấu, cô khôn ngoan và chắc chắn biết cách sống sót. Tận sâu trong lòng, anh biết Jace có lý, nhưng anh không thể cứ đồng ý như vậy được. Anh nhìn sang Lydia, nhưng cô tránh ánh mắt anh.

“Alec à, cậu – “ Jace hạ giọng khẩn khoản.

“Được rồi, được rồi,” Alec gật đầu, một chút hòa hoãn vậy, còn quá sớm để tranh cãi, bây giờ anh thèm một ly Expresso nóng hổi như ngày trước biết bao, dù cà phê ở đây dở tệ, nhưng anh vẫn chưa uống ngụm nào hôm nay, và anh cần phải uống.

Jace giơ tay lên ra vẻ vô tội, “Hứa với mình đi?” Cậu ta nhìn anh với cả một bầu trời hy vọng sau làn mắt xanh biếc.

Alec nhìn người bạn thân, rồi chỉ vào túi vũ khí dưới đất và bảo, “Được rồi Jace. Nhưng trước hết, chúng ta cần tập luyện với đám đồ chơi này đã.”

_

Alec đi tìm Maryse ngay sau khi giờ tập kết thúc. Một phần vì anh muốn giải quyết cho xong vướng mắc với Jace, một phần vì anh muốn kiểm tra tình hình mẹ. Đã ba ngày rồi anh chưa gặp bà Maryse. Giữa họ lúc nào cũng có khoảng cách, nhưng anh luôn tự nhắc nhở mình giờ đây gia đình anh quan trọng hơn hết thảy. Và nếu có điều gì an ủi anh suốt những năm tháng tận thế đầy hỗn độn này, ấy là việc anh vẫn còn người thân cùng bạn bè bên cạnh, dù đôi khi anh cảm giác họ đều đang dần tuột khỏi anh. Như một thứ chất lỏng, chạm vào được, nhìn thấy được, song lại chẳng thể cầm nắm được.

Bước vào sảnh hành lang vắng lặng màu xám tro của tòa A1 – nơi đặt phòng làm việc của các đầu não hành chính, Alec gật đầu chào sĩ quan gác cửa trước phòng mẹ mình.

“Bà Lightwood đã ra ngoài thưa Đội trưởng.”

“Bà ấy có nói bao giờ sẽ quay lại không?”

“Có lẽ là 10 phút nữa thưa cậu.”

“Vậy tôi sẽ ngồi đợi.” Alec nói, và đẩy cửa vào phòng làm việc của mẹ mình.

Ngay khi cánh cửa mở ra, Alec đã bị ánh sáng điện tử màu xanh rọi khắp phòng làm cho chói mắt. Ánh sáng ấy tới từ một cái máy chiếu ba chiều đặt giữa phòng. Mẹ anh hẳn đang dở tay với công việc. Khắp phòng là hình chiếu ba chiều của một loạt tựa những bài báo cũ kèm tin ngắn. Ịn lên khắp căn phòng là thứ màu neon kì lạ, như thể khung cảnh được cắt ra từ một bộ phim sci-fi đời cũ.

Alec bước vào vùng ánh sáng, một loạt màn hình sượt qua anh. Anh đưa mắt đọc.

_“Vũ khí sinh học gây ra cuộc thảm sát hàng loạt.”_

_“Cả thế giới rúng động trước vụ khủng bố diện rộng tại Mỹ.”_

_“Những nghi ngờ về vụ tấn công hóa học vào thủ đô Washington cùng 4 tiểu bang lớn là New York, California, Florida và Texas đã gây ra một làn sóng bạo động trên khắp Hoa Kỳ. Liên Hợp Quốc tuyên bố sẽ truy tố vụ tấn công như một tội ác chiến tranh.”_

_“Số người thiệt mạng trong vụ tấn công quy mô lớn vẫn chưa được công bố.”_

_“Lãnh đạo các quốc gia đang tiến hành cuộc họp thượng khẩn.”_

_“Theo Hiệp hội Y khoa Mỹ, triệu chứng của các nạn nhân trong cuộc tấn công là nôn mửa và sùi bọt từ miệng. Một số người khác bị mất trí hoặc quẫn trí và co thắt cơ. Các bác sĩ cho biết những triệu chứng, bao gồm các trường hợp co thắt và nhịp tim chậm, là dấu hiệu cho thấy dấu hiệu của hợp chất hữu cơ từ photpho – một loại khí độc hại bao gồm sarin.”_

_“NESIGEN-01 được chọn làm tên gọi chính thức cho loại khí độc hủy diệt.”_

_“Tôi cảm thấy chóng mặt và buồn nôn, tôi bị hụt hơi, tôi không thể thở được. Lúc vụ tấn công diễn ra, cả gia đình tôi vẫn còn đang ngủ.”_

_“Vẫn chưa có số liệu chính xác về số nạn nhân trong vụ tấn công bằng _ _NESIGEN_ _-01_ _. Ước tính số người chết có thể lên tới hàng trăm triệu.”_

_“Nếu __NESIGEN-01 là_ _một loại khí độc thần kinh như sarin – vốn được sử dụng trong cuộc tấn công năm 2013 ở thủ đô Damascus của Syria thì các nạn nhân của nó có thể sẽ không chết ngay. Các tác nhân thần kinh phải tốn vài phút để lấy đi sinh mạng. Mọi người bị nghẹn thở đến chết. Vô hiệu hóa hoàn toàn các chức năng của cơ thể.”_

_“Cục Điều tra Liên bang đang tiến hành khám nghiệm những nơi được đặt bom sinh học.”_

_“Tập đoàn năng lượng Circle do ngài Morgenstern đứng đầu bị cáo buộc có liên quan.”_

Đó là những bài báo từ giai đoạn đầu tiên, bởi vì ngay sau đó:

_“Những nạn nhân của cuộc tấn công có dấu hiệu của sự sống.”_

_“Vụ thảm sát tại nhà xác của bệnh viện Trung tâm Brooklyn. Hơn 50 nhân viên y tế thiệt mạng. Hơn 30 người khác bị phơi nhiễm.”_

_“The Walking Dead trở thành sự thật?”_

_“Chính phủ Mỹ đe dọa sử dụng vũ khí hạt nhân trước áp lực từ các nước trong khối G7”_

_“Hàng loạt những nạn nhân từ vụ tấn công sinh học đội mồ sống dậy”_

_“Nước Mỹ trong tình trạng báo động!”_

_“Phát hiện mầm bệnh từ vũ khí sinh học NESIGEN tại Trung Quốc.”_

_“Hơn 600 triệu dân Trung Quốc đã nhiễm bệnh.”_

_“Ảnh hưởng của NESIGEN lan sang châu Âu và châu Á. Nguy cơ báo động toàn cầu.”_

Rồi sau đó nữa:

_“Những Biệt khu nhanh chóng được xây dựng để bảo đảm an toàn cho người dân”_

_“Theo báo cáo mới nhất, 3/5 dân số toàn cầu đã thiệt mạng hoặc bị phơi nhiễm.”_

_“Phát hiện mối liên quan giữa vụ khủng bố sinh học và tập đoàn năng lượng Circle. Chủ tịch tập đoàn, ngài Morgenstern mất tích.”_

_“Thành lập Viện Nghiên cứu trong những Biệt khu nhằm tìm cách chữa trị cho các nạn nhân bị biến đổi của vụ khủng bố quy mô toàn cầu.”_

_“Việc điều chế vắc-xin vẫn chưa có kết quả khả quan.”_

_“Liên Hợp quốc ra chỉ thị đóng băng các nghiên cứu về chữa trị cho những người đã bị phơi nhiễm, chuyển sang phương án vũ trang.”_

_“…”_

Sau tất cả, anh không thể hiểu được mục đích của những kẻ tấn công, mục đích của toàn bộ chuyện này. Nhưng điều trớ trêu nhất mà Alec biết được, là hàng triệu, thậm chí hàng tỷ người bỏ mạng trong 5 năm qua không hẳn là bởi các thây ma đã giết họ. Sự sụp đổ của một xã hội vẫn luôn ươm mầm bất ổn, những vụ cướp bóc quy mô lớn bắt đầu xảy ra trong những tháng đầu tiên sau vụ tấn cậu tang tăng cao. Nội chiến ở Trung Quốc, trao đổi hạt nhân giữa Iran và Pakistan. Con người bị thiên nhiên giết chết khi cố trốn tới những vùng khắc nghiệt ở Siberia mà không được trang bị đủ kiến thức sinh tồn. Ở những vùng ôn đới, các hộ gia đình chống lại thây ma bằng cách dựng lên những pháo đài tại gia, cuối cùng lại chết đói, chết khát. Toàn bộ hệ thống thế giới bị đảo lộn.

Vậy xác sống có thật, con người đang giãy chết, nhân loại đã vượt qua một ranh giới để rồi không thể quay đầu được nữa. Rồi sau đó thì sao?

Đó quả thực là một bi kịch kỳ quặc.

Tiếng vặn khóa cửa sau lưng anh cùng âm thanh gót giày gõ trên nền đất quen thuộc báo hiệu cho Alec biết về sự hiện diện của Maryse.

“Chào mẹ,” Alec quay đầu lại.

“Alec,” Maryse khẽ mím môi. Bà đang vận trên người một bộ âu phục cứng nhắc gồm quần và áo vest tối màu. Dưới ánh sáng xanh của căn phòng tối, màu sắc của bộ trang phục càng như đang tự nuốt chửng chính nó. Một màu đen sẫm khô khan. Trông bà lúc nào cũng như đang đưa tang.

Maryse bước ngang qua Alec, ngồi xuống bàn làm việc với máy tính. “Con đến đây vì chuyện của Jace đúng không?”

“Vâng.” Alec hơi chững lại. Vậy ra mẹ anh đã quyết định xong rồi. “Về buổi thị sát ở Stockton sắp tới thưa mẹ.”

“Con có thể mang theo một đội tìm kiếm nữa.” Bà Maryse nói mà không ngẩng mặt lên. Lạnh lùng và chán nản.

“Thật ra, con đã mong chờ ít nhất một câu phản đối.” Alec nói.

“Có nghĩa lý gì không?” Maryse day day trán. “Jace và con gần như lớn lên cùng nhau. Mẹ coi Jace như con đẻ vậy, và mẹ cũng biết tính nó. Nó sẽ tiếp tục phiền nhiễu, thậm chí làm nhiều thứ ngông cuồng hoặc nguy hiểm hơn nếu chúng ta từ chối giúp đỡ.”

Về điểm này, Alec buộc phải đồng tình. “Mẹ còn muốn căn dặn điều gì nữa không ạ?” Alec gặng hỏi.

“Không,” bà Maryse đáp, rồi bà ngẩng mặt lên, ép ra một nụ cười, “Cứu được Clary thì thật tốt.” Bà nói.

Anh gật đầu cảm ơn mẹ mình, anh lờ đi cảm giác lơ lửng của bức vách đang treo giữa cả hai, chào bà rồi ra ngoài khép cửa.

Khi cánh cửa chỉ còn cách bản lề một tấc, anh nghe thấy tiếng mẹ thở dài.

_

Alec đang ăn trưa ở nhà bếp của khu B. Anh đã có một buổi sáng bận rộn với việc luyện tập của Jace, giấy tờ được gửi tới từ các khu lân cận và ngăn cản mấy đặc vụ ẩu đả. Alec thích bị công việc cuốn đi, nó khiến anh cảm giác như anh không còn phải nghĩ tới việc nuối tiếc cuộc đời trước đây và những bóng ma quanh anh cũng im lặng. Anh ngồi một mình giữa phòng ăn đông đúc, cứng nhắc đút vào miệng từng muỗng khoai tây nghiền. Anh đã quen với cách mọi người nể sợ anh, tốt nhất là như vậy, anh không hiểu sao nhưng anh nghĩ các cấp dưới thích nhìn thấy anh một mình. Nó rút đi cảm giác bị áp chế của anh lên họ, nhắc họ nhớ rằng sếp của họ là một con thú cô độc và gai góc.

Alec cầm lấy lon bia để bên cạnh mà nốc ừng ực, rồi quay đầu nhìn về phía nhà bếp, hướng suy nghĩ về nguồn lương thực chủ yếu của mọi người trong các Biệt khu và vấn đề tự cung tự cấp. Biệt khu 34 nằm ở thung lũng trung tâm màu mỡ California – vị trí đã cho họ những lợi thế không thể chối bỏ trong lĩnh vực trồng trọt. Song, mùa đông sắp tới sẽ ảnh hưởng kha khá đến mùa màng, nhiệt độ hạ thấp trong điểm đông làm cho cây cối khó có thể phát triển được. Anh tự nhủ lát nữa phải đi rà qua vấn đề tích trữ lương thực…

Và nó dội đến, không hề báo trước.

Cơn đau đầu láng váng bất thình lình inh lên trong óc anh. Alec nghiến răng, ngón tay anh vô thức siết lấy chiếc muỗng. Ấy là một cơn đau lạ, một thứ áp lực vô hình không rõ nguồn cơn đập vào vỏ não, luồn vào bóc tách từng thớ dây thần kinh tựa một bàn tay thoăn thoắt quấy quá bên trong. Anh gần như có thể nghe thấy những dòng lưu chuyển của máu trong tai mình, anh chớp chớp mắt, những viễn ảnh thấp thoáng trong tâm trí. Anh thấy qua ai đó, ai đó mà anh không thể gọi tên, vụt đi tựa ánh sáng, chớp và tắt cũng nhanh như khi mới xuất hiện.

_Thụp._

Cả thế giới của Alec rung chuyển_._ Anh buông chiếc dĩa rơi tạch xuống khay ăn. Âm thanh nhỏ nhoi của thứ vật thể va đập bỗng nghe như bị đưa vào trường khuếch đại, như cả một chiếc tàu bay vừa lao xuống mặt biển.

_“Đừng…”_

_Tay Alec nhấc lên khỏi một mái đầu sẫm màu, nhầy nhụa máu đỏ hỏn._

Thế rồi, đột nhiên mọi thanh âm đều im bặt như bị hút sạch vào một hố đen vô hình. Alec đã mất hoàn toàn thính giác.

_

Một khoảnh khắc vô phương xác định thời gian tràn vào tâm trí anh, biến anh thành thực thể lãng du trần trụi. Sự chuyển động trong những mao mạch, lục hút của âm thanh vào hư vô, xa dần, xa dần, xa dần, xa về một không gian u tối và lặng lẽ; anh thấy xanh, một màu xanh ám trên ánh sáng của cây đèn ngủ dựng trong góc phòng, trong nền của bức tranh mà anh không thể nhìn rõ trên tường, trong điểm xuyết của họa tiết tấm chăn anh đang đắp; nhưng sắc xanh cũng phảng phất âm thanh. Anh đang nằm trên giường, có mái đầu tối đặt trên khuôn ngực anh, vòng tay ấm ôm lấy thân mình anh, một bàn tay khẽ vân vê viền chiếc áo may ô đen của anh. Anh không nhìn, nhưng anh tự biết những ngón tay kia có quệt lớp sơn óng ánh đầy nghịch ngợm cũng xanh nốt – sự hiển hiện đều hoà, đến mức anh tưởng có thể vươn tay ra gỡ xuống từng mảng từng mảng xanh một, để nghe chúng rơi rụng. Cảnh tượng trong phòng ngủ, và người trong lòng anh là một người xa lạ, nhưng toàn bộ những viễn cảnh này không cốt ở hình dạng, mà là ở tinh thần.

_“Em có muốn nghe một điều rất điên khùng không?”_

Người ấy ngước mắt lên nhìn anh. Một đôi mắt to, trầm ấm, viền quanh bởi lớp chì đen và nhũ vàng. Anh nhớ cả giọng của người ấy, anh chưa từng nghe bao giờ, vậy mà anh nhớ, anh nhớ cả tiếng cười. Tiếng cười khoáng đãng, tự do không câu nệ, tiếng cười tựa chim trời vỗ cánh bay trong ráng chiều mùa hạ. Người nhìn anh, còn anh nhìn khuôn mặt tuyệt đẹp mà anh đã yêu? Quai hàm sắc, màu nâu trong đôi mắt người ấy cũng tương hợp với màu hạt dẻ trong đôi mắt anh, một đôi mơ màng – một đôi trầm tư; bờ môi mỏng, làn râu lún phún cạ vào ngón tay anh khi anh ấp lấy khuôn mặt ấy.

Và anh nghe tiếng mình thì thào đáp lại.

“Alec? _Alec_?” Có ai đó đang gọi anh. Âm thanh bị kéo ngược trở lại, lấp đầy những bức tường. “Ôi tạ ơn Chúa!”

Là Lydia.

Alec chậm chạp mở mắt. Đang có bốn con ngươi nhìn anh chòng chọc: Jace và Simon. Sáu, nếu tính cả Lydia vừa nhổm dậy sau khi ôm anh.

“Bình tĩnh, nằm xuống đã Đội trưởng.” Simon ấn trán anh nằm lại giường.

Giờ Alec mới nhận ra mình đang ở trong một phòng y tế của Biệt khu. Anh chật vật quay đầu, may mắn thay, cơn đau đầu đã ngưng.

“Bọn em đã cho chụp điện não đồ của anh.” Lydia nói, cô mím mím làn môi được tô son kĩ càng. “Có vài thứ bất thường, em nghĩ cái này nên để Simon giải thích…”

“Alec, vừa rồi anh bị xuất huyết từ tai.” Simon nói, cậu đẩy cặp kính gọng đen dày lên sát mắt.

“Tôi sắp chết à?” Alec hỏi, không chớp mắt.

“Thực ra là – không, kết quả trả lại cho thấy hoạt động não bộ của anh hoàn toàn bình thường, cũng chẳng xuất hiện vùng nào bị tổn thương cả.” Simon thở dài.

“Vậy thì có gì phải lo lắng?” Alec không nén nổi cảm giác phiền toái khi bị dán chặt bởi những ánh nhìn hết sức quan ngại từ đồng đội.

“Cậu bị chảy máu mà không có vết thương, có điểm nào nghe bình thường với cậu không?” Jace xen vào.

Alec lờ Jace đi và quay sang Simon. “Vậy bây giờ cơ thể tôi hoàn toàn bình thường?”

Simon lưỡng lự gật đầu. “Về thực tế là vậy.”

“Có lẽ anh không nên tham gia nhiệm vụ ngày mai – hình như anh lại làm việc quá sức rồi…” Lydia thì thầm.

Alec đảo mắt. “Nếu không có vấn đề gì thì hôm nay anh đi nghỉ sớm là được.” Một phần trong Alec thấy nhẹ nhõm khi nghe kết quả kiểm tra từ Simon, mặt khác, vẫn còn nhiều vướng mắc. Thực chất là rất nhiều vướng mắc. Nhưng lúc này, anh chỉ đơn thuần gạt nó đi và nghĩ về nhiệm vụ ngày mai.

“Chúng ta sẽ đi tìm Clary,” Alec nói, và khuôn mặt bí bách của Jace hơi vỡ ra chút vui mừng. “Nhưng – Chúng ta vẫn phải tuân thủ thời gian ra và về. Nếu lần này không tìm được bất kì dấu vết gì của Clary, mình buộc cậu phải từ bỏ mọi nỗ lực tìm kiếm sau này thôi, Jace.”

Jace hơi gồng mình, cậu ta cắn môi.

“Nếu cả đội vì cậu mà gặp nguy hiểm – thì mình thề, Jace ạ, mình sẽ không hứng chịu cơn giận của bà Tổng chỉ huy cho cậu đâu.” Alec cảnh báo. Vấn đề mấu chốt trong tất cả chuyện này là, lí do mà Biệt khu tránh việc tìm kiếm Clary đó là, họ đã thất lạc cô vào một vùng nhiễm khí độc nặng nề. Hầu như sau vụ tấn công, và sau khi các thây ma trỗi dậy, thứ khí độc ấy cũng tự phân hủy dần. Ở một số vùng, như những nơi được chọn để xây dựng các Biệt khu, mức độc là 0%, và ngược lại, có những nơi như hải cảng Stockton, mức khí độc lên đến 87%, chưa kể số thây ma ở đó.

“Mình hiểu rồi, Alec.” Jace gật đầu sau một hồi suy nghĩ.

“Tốt lắm, ngày mai chúng ta sẽ khởi hành sớm.”

_

Về đến phòng, Alec đã ngay lập tức trút bỏ hết quần áo rồi bước vào buồng tắm. Dòng nước lạnh buốt xối vào đầu từ vòi sen khiến anh tỉnh táo hơn. Qua làn nước ve vuốt làn da nóng ran, gương mặt của người đàn ông xuất hiện trong giấc mơ vọng về tâm trí anh. Anh đã bao giờ gặp người đó chưa nhỉ? Anh không nhớ nữa. Anh không yêu người đó, anh đâu có biết người là ai. Nhưng anh biết là trong viễn cảnh kia, anh đã yêu. Anh đã yêu mà không anh biết rằng anh đã yêu. Và nếu anh đã từng yêu ai đó, anh sẽ phải nhớ chứ? Anh chưa từng có cơ hội tham gia vào bất cứ một mối quan hệ nghiêm túc nào. Ngay từ thuở thiếu thời, Alec đã luôn giữ mình tách xa khỏi tình yêu khi chứng kiến những đổ vỡ sâu thẳm trong gia đình. Sau khi thế giới cũ sụp xuống, công việc đối với anh ngày một quan trọng hơn. Vài người sẽ nói, cậu Lightwood thậm chí đã kết hôn với công việc của chính mình.

Dù sao thì, sớm hay muộn, anh sẽ phải giải quyết vấn đề này một cách triệt để. Còn giờ đây, nhiệm vụ ngày mai là quan trọng hơn hết thảy. Lau người xong xuôi, anh lại quay về đứng trước chiếc gương cũ kỹ nhìn vẻ kiệt quệ đọng dưới hai bầu mắt, cố gắng xốc lại tinh thần.

_“Em có muốn nghe một điều rất điên khùng không?”_

Trong thoáng chốc, ảnh ảo trong tấm gương nứt nẻ phản chiếu khuôn mặt anh kia như đang sững lại, với dòng máu thẫm dày từ từ trườn ra khỏi hốc mắt và lỗ mũi.


	2. Cuộc sống, nói thật là…

7 giờ sáng, chiếc trực thăng chở đoàn thị sát bay trên bầu trời California. Alec chưa bao giờ quên ngày đầu tiên anh làm nhiệm vụ này, ngày đầu tiên anh có được cái nhìn toàn cảnh những đổ nát hậu tận thế. Những tòa nhà chọc trời đứng im lìm, trơ ra cốt thép tựa những bộ xương bị lóc thịt; chúng hướng lên chiếc trực thăng của bọn họ đầy ai oán, cô đơn trong lớp vỏ của men, gạch và kính vỡ; một vài đã sụp đổ hoàn toàn, một vài vẫn kiên trì ngước những ăng-ten, chảo bắt sóng và cột thu lôi lên. Alec không muốn nghĩ về những gì đang chui rủi trong các tòa nhà đó, trong bóng tối om om tựa điện thờ của Địa ngục hay kể cả trong ánh sáng ban mai như chưa hề có hỗn loạn xảy tới. Mặt trời mọc ở thành phố lúc này chẳng khác gì một con chó mù đang chạy theo thói quen, mượn thời gian của cả thế giới để nhìn nhưng không thể buồn cùng một nỗi.

“Chứng kiến ngày tàn của thế giới sẽ khiến con tim bạn tan vỡ.” Maia nói như hát qua tấm mặt nạ phòng độc của mình. Cô đang ngồi ở ghế sau cùng với Lydia và Jace. Cả hai đều bật cười hưởng ứng.

“Tan vỡ được như trái tim cháu hồi phát hiện ra Jason Keen ở nhà 6 cuối phố không thích con gái không?” Luke Garroway, đội trưởng đội tìm kiếm số hai kiêm phi công của đội họ, lên tiếng. Luke là một người đàn ông trung tuần với kinh nghiệm thực chiến đáng nể. Maia từng bảo Luke luôn làm mọi việc có xu hướng trầm trọng hơn. Ông giống như một người bố, ở bên cạnh ông khiến lũ người trẻ cảm giác như đang được che chở và bao bọc trong một đôi cánh dày.

“Gì chứ, cháu chỉ đùa thôi mà.” Maia đáp. Alec không cần nhìn cũng biết cô đang đảo mắt. “Này, cháu hỏi nghiêm túc nhé, nếu được chọn giữa việc biến thành thây ma do nhiễm khí độc, hay biến thành thây ma vì bị cắn, mọi người sẽ chọn bên nào?”

“Bên nào chả tệ như nhau,” Alec nói.

“Mình nghĩ nhiễm khí độc tệ hơn.” Lydia bảo.

Mọi người quay sang nhìn cô. “Tại sao?” Jace hỏi.

“Nếu bị cắn, một người thường chỉ có tầm hai ba phút trước khi bị phơi nhiễm. Nhưng nếu bị nhiễm khí độc, chúng ta thường phải mất – bao nhiêu nhỉ? 8 đến 12 tiếng đồng hồ trước khi sự biến đổi xảy đến. Mà chưa chắc mình đã ngất đi ngay. Có nhiều người phải thống khổ suốt vài tiếng đồng hồ ban đầu trước khi hôn mê. Mình chỉ cảm thấy, cái sự chuyển dịch từ từ và đau đớn ấy, nó rất tuyệt vọng.”

Cả khoang máy bay chìm vào im lặng. Maia khẽ đặt một tay lên vai Lydia, ngầm như an ủi, dù cô không chắc có gì để ủi an vào lúc này.

15 phút sau, Luke lên tiếng thông báo trực thăng sắp sửa hạ cánh.

“Được rồi, chúng ta sẽ hạ cánh xuống nóc tòa nhà nằm tại ngã tư giao giữa Weber Ave và El Dorados. Sau đó chúng ta sẽ đi thị sát đúng lộ trình mà chúng ta đã đi vào ngày Clary Fairchild mất tích. Tôi cho rằng tất cả mọi người đều đã biết mục đích thực sự của ngày hôm nay?” Alec lên tiếng hỏi lần nữa.

Qua tấm gương chiếu hậu của trực thăng, anh thấy cả Maia và Lydia đều gật đầu, còn Jace chỉ giữ vẻ trầm ổn mà nhìn lại anh qua tấm gương ấy. Anh không thực sự biết nét mặt hay ánh mắt cậu ta lúc này, nhưng anh hiểu cậu ta đủ để nhìn thấu ngay cả khi cậu ta đang đeo chiếc mặt nạ phòng độc.

“Tốt lắm, vậy chắc mọi người cũng biết Maryse sẽ không vui nếu chúng ta gặp bất trắc đâu nhỉ?”

Cả ba người bên dưới đều nhìn nhau và gật đầu.

“Đội trưởng luôn biết phải làm gì mà.” Maia nói. “Bọn này tin anh.”

“Nếu Jace có làm gì ngu ngốc—” Lydia ra giọng trêu chọc.

“Này thôi đi nhé!” Jace lấy nòng súng dí vào chân Lydia làm cô oái lên một tiếng.

Alec và Luke nhìn nhau thở dài.

Alec biết Clary Fairchild đã chiếm được cảm tình của không ít người, chắc hẳn mỗi thành viên trong đội anh đều có lí do để bắt tay cùng Jace thực hiện phi vụ hôm nay. Còn với Alec, có lẽ anh chỉ quá mệt mỏi trong việc tranh cãi và ngăn cản Jace làm tất cả mọi thứ. Anh từng cứng rắn hơn, trong một thế giới khác.

“Chúng ta có tối đa 3 tiếng đồng hồ cho khu vực này, nhớ kĩ lấy. Và Luke, phiền chú ra lệnh cho đội tìm kiếm số hai rà soát khu vực phía Nam nhé.”

_

Cả đội đặt chân xuống nóc của một tòa nhà trước kia từng là khu văn phòng. Tòa nhà khá cao nên di chuyển xuống cũng mất thời gian. Song, chỉ có cách đó mới ít đánh động đến những thây ma bên dưới nhất. Chúng rất nhạy cảm với âm thanh. Tiếng cánh quạt của trực thăng có lẽ đủ lớn để gọi dậy một số thây ma trong tòa nhà (nếu có), nên toàn đội phải cực kỳ thận trọng. Những gì họ cần làm là coi chừng và kín tiếng hết sức có thể. Số thây ma ở Stockton đã giảm đi nhiều sau 5 năm con người tìm cách loại trừ, ấy thế mà vì một lẽ bí ẩn, lượng khí độc tại đây vẫn luôn cao và tụi thây ma còn lại vẫn rất hăng hái.

Jace và Alec hợp lực đẩy chiếc hộp sắt đang chắn ngang cánh cửa thượng khu dẫn xuống dưới. Họ đã biết rõ cấu trúc của tòa nhà kể từ lần thị sát trước. Lydia và Maia sẵn sàng giơ súng ra chĩa vào cánh cửa, đề phòng có bất kì cái gì bất ngờ xồ tới.

Alec giơ tay ra hiệu: 1… 2… 3, và Jace mở cửa.

Không có gì ngoài cây cầu thang hẹp im lìm đầy bụi và hẳn là thứ mùi ẩm mốc mà họ không thể ngửi vì lớp mặt nạ nhưng vẫn luôn hiển hiện. Trên những bức tường xung quanh cầu thang dẫn xuống có vài ô cửa sổ nhỏ, vì thế mà cả đội vẫn đủ ánh sáng để di chuyển.

Alec đi trước, anh đang ôm trên tay một khẩu bolt-action rimfire có gắn nòng giảm thanh, sẵn sàng chiến đấu bất cứ lúc nào. Họ đi dần xuống dưới, không gian vẫn im lìm, không có dấu hiệu nào của thây ma.

“Chúng ta đang ở tầng 5,” Jace nói.

Cả đội di chuyển qua hàng tá những bàn làm việc, giấy tờ lộn xộn rơi rớt và máy tính vỡ màn hình, tệ nhất là máu khô trên tường và vài bộ phận cơ thể người nằm lụi xụi đâu đó ở những góc phòng, núp sau đụn giấy. Sự im lặng làm dấy lên trong lồng ngực Alec cảm giác ngai ngái, thậm chí hoài cổ. Trước kia, anh chỉ có được sự im lặng đến thinh không như thế này khi về lại ngôi nhà thuở thơ ấu ở Virginia, bé thành cậu nhóc năm nào nhìn những hạt bụt lơ lửng qua vệt nắng vàng rộm nơi ô kính cửa sổ phòng ngủ mỗi bình minh. Còn thứ im lặng này là cơn bão âm ỉ trong lòng đại dương chực chờ há cái miệng đầy răng nhọn ra nuốt chửng các thủy thủ.

Họ men theo lối thang thoát hiểm mà tiến.

_Cạch._

Ngay khi cánh cửa xuống tầng 4 bật mở, một bàn tay nhớp nhúa quờ thẳng tới mặt Alec. Trước mắt anh, một thây ma nữ to béo trong bộ đồ công sở rách nát đang rợm rợ gào rú. Thứ âm thanh mà người đó phát ra nghe như thể bị siết cổ vậy, hoặc đúng hơn là từ kẻ đã mất đi phản xạ thở tự nhiên. Ngay lập tức, Alec quăng mình sang một bên tránh cú vồ để Jace ở phía sau quẹt một đường dao thật gọn qua thây ma. Thây ma lảo đảo rồi rớt thịch xuống, đầu lìa khỏi cổ. Không gian lại chìm vào tĩnh lặng.

_Chúng có ở đây_, Alec nghĩ, _sẽ còn nhiều hơn_.

Đợt tấn công thứ hai dội đến chỉ tầm một phút sau. Những bước chân huỳnh huỵch từ dưới tầng leo lên kèm những thanh âm nghẹt thở của lũ thây ma. Ba tên, toàn đàn ông, một tên khá lực lưỡng với cái miệng đỏ lòm dính nào là thịt rữa nào là dịch nhầy.

Alec đập báng súng vào mặt tên đầu tiên lao tới chỗ anh. Huỵch, thây ma ngã ngửa ra sau, Alec nhanh chóng bắn vào giữa mặt hắn, nát bét. Bên cạnh, Jace đã lấy đà, nhảy lên thành cầu thang và đá một cú thật mạnh vào giữa mặt của thây ma thứ hai. Cậu ta hạ cánh xuống đoạn tiếp giáp giữa cầu thang lên và xuống, hơi mất thăng bằng. Maia, với thân thế nhanh nhẹn, mau mắn lách khỏi cú vồ của thây ma to lớn còn lại, thuận thế rút lưỡi dao mà cắm phập vào họng của thây ma vừa bị Jace đá ngã. Lydia nhảy đến từ phía sau thây ma to lớn đứng sừng sững trên những bậc thềm đang điên tiết khua tay cào cấu tất cả những vật thể chuyển động quanh mình mà chém vào lưng hắn hai nhát. Thây ma quay phắt lại ngay tức khắc, hoàn toàn bị dụ vào tròng. Alec giơ súng lên, hai viên đạn xuyên qua thái dương hắn, cả thân hình to lớn sụp xuống. Máu và dịch nhầy bắn lên bộ đồ bảo hộ và mặt nạ phòng độc của Lydia làm cô nàng khẽ “úi” lên một cái.

Phía dưới, đằng sau cánh cửa của lối thang thoát hiểm, những âm thanh nghẹt cổ và tiếng bước chân luộm thuộm dội lên, ngày một gần hơn, chúng còn đông hơn vừa nãy. Alec nhìn Jace, khẽ giơ nắm tay lên, nghiêng đầu ra hiệu.

Cả đội hiểu ý, nép mình vào sau cửa, Jace khẽ rút lựu đạn khói trong bao lưng ra, tháo chốt, quăng qua cửa rồi đóng ngay lại. Lựu đạn lăn vài vòng xuống dưới rồi bắt đầu xì khói trắng. Lựu đạn của họ không thể giết được thây ma nhưng có thể tạm thời làm tê liệt hệ thần kinh của chúng. Chất độc vũ khí sinh học đã hủy hoại hệ thần kinh của con người, nhưng miễn là chúng vẫn còn hệ thần kinh, thì chúng vẫn còn có thể bị tê liệt.

Ngay khi những tiếng nghẹt và bước chân vừa dừng lại, cả đội đã lập tức xông qua cửa. Alec đeo súng vào vai và rút cặp dao LHR bên hông ra, trong những trường hợp như thế này, anh muốn tiết kiệm đạn một chút. Làn khói trước mắt họ làm anh liên tưởng đến nhà ma trong công viên giải trí. Đằng sau lớp khói mờ ảo là lũ quái vật, ma quỷ đang trợn mắt, nhe nanh hù dọa du khách. Đáng tiếc, Alec chẳng thà đi vào một ngàn cái nhà ma và thưởng thức đủ chiêu trò dọa nạt nhảm nhí của các công viên giải trí trên khắp nước Mỹ còn hơn là ở đây, trong lối thoát hiểm bí bách này, giết đi những kẻ đã chết.

Anh bắt đầu vung dao đâm vào những thây ma đang bất động dưới sàn khi khói lựu đạn mờ dần đi. 13 kẻ, đủ loại tuổi tác và phục trang. Alec cắt đầu chúng, phải cắt thật chuẩn để không chừa lại hậu họa về sau. Đồng đội của anh cũng làm y hệt. Không ai nói gì, không ai lên tiếng. Nếu chẳng phải anh đã làm quen những việc như thế này, anh sẽ phát nôn mất. Mà ói ra trong mặt nạ phòng độc thì kinh khủng và bất tiện lắm. Anh không hiểu vì sao trong lúc đôi tay làm những việc giờ đã thành bản năng, tâm trí anh lại hay lãng vãng về những thứ như vậy, để quên đi đằng sau những khuôn mặt băng hoại, méo mó, trắng bệch hoặc đầy máu và bên dưới lồng ngực vẫn đang khò khè những nhịp thở run rẩy kia, trái tim xơ cứng của họ vẫn còn đập. Họ có mong muốn được chết không? Họ có ở đó, sâu thật sâu đằng sau thứ tinh thần nghiệt ngã mà chất độc đã làm bại hoại, mưu cầu được cứu sống chứ không phải giải thoát? Anh đã lảng tránh tất cả những câu hỏi đó từ rất lâu, anh muốn thế, vạn sự đều dễ dàng hơn nếu anh không quan tâm.

Họ bỏ lại phía sau 13 cái thây cụt đầu.

Cả đội nhẹ nhàng di chuyển xuống tầng 4, Lydia dẫn trước, Jace bọc hậu sau cùng. May mắn thay, cuối cùng cả đội cũng xuống được mặt đất mà không gặp bất kì trở ngại nào nữa.

Bây giờ là lúc họ phải khéo léo hết sức có thể để không lôi kéo sự chú ý của các thây ma. Vấn đề bị chú ý là lí do chính mà Biệt khu rất ít khi cử một nhóm đông đi thị sát một vùng nhỏ, tất cả những gì người ta cần là một đội phối hợp ăn ý thôi.

Cả đội bật bộ đàm lên, chia thành hai nhóm như đã bàn. Lydia và Maia sẽ là bên đi thị sát, đo đạc mức ô nhiễm và kiểm tra kĩ xem có bất cứ dấu hiệu của người sống nào không. Còn Alec đi với Jace, trở về nơi Clary Fairchild đã mất tích.

Đường phố nơi họ đi qua im lặng bất thường. Alec theo sau Jace, anh nhìn vẻ thận trọng pha tạp lo lắng trong từng bước cậu ta đi, khẽ lắc đầu. Alec tự hỏi Jace đang tìm kiếm với thứ hy vọng gì? Tại sao đến giờ cậu ta vẫn chưa tuyệt vọng?

Alec nhớ lại cái đêm ngày Clary biến mất, Jace đã túm lấy cổ áo anh cầu xin giúp đỡ. Lúc đó cậu ta nói, “Nếu Maryse là người mất tích, liệu cậu có dám rời khỏi đây mà chưa chí ít trông thấy xác mẹ mình không?” Alec đã không trả lời. Bởi vì anh e sợ. Bởi vì thứ làm Alec bận tâm không phải là những hàm ý so sánh trong câu từ của Jace, mà bởi câu trả lời Alec có trong đầu. Dĩ nhiên anh sẽ rất kiệt quệ, đau khổ; anh có thể sẽ phát điên và điều toàn bộ quân đội của Biệt khu tới xới tung cái chốn này lên chỉ để tìm mẹ mình. Song, còn một giọng nói khác trong tâm trí anh, một cái giọng e dè, run lẩy bẩy nhưng chân thực, nói rằng hãy quay lưng bỏ đi và đừng bao giờ ngoái đầu lại; phía cuối đường hầm làm gì có ánh sáng, phía cuối đường hầm sẽ là cảnh Alec sẽ buộc phải giết người đã-từng là mẹ mình. Một phiên tòa đạo đức và tình thân sẽ mở ra trong tâm trí anh, nơi anh vừa là thẩm phán vừa là bị cáo; đó sẽ là một phiên tòa nơi anh luôn có tội nhưng thân xác sẽ được tự do; đó sẽ luôn là một phiên tòa hết sức bất hạnh.

Cả hai đi tới bãi đậu xe trước tòa trung tâm y tế St. Joseph khi Jace bắt đầu thì thào với anh qua bộ điện đàm sau lớp mặt nạ. “Cậu thôi cau có đi được rồi đấy.”

“Cậu có thấy mặt mình đâu mà biết mình đang cau có?” Alec thở dài.

“Lông mày cậu đang dính chặt vào nhau là cái chắc,” Jace bảo, “Đừng lo, mình sẽ diệt hết bất cứ thây ma nào dám đến gần chúng ta. Rồi chúng ta sẽ tìm được Clary và biến khỏi đây trước khi trời tối.”

“Nghe hay đấy, mình cũng muốn vậy lắm.”

Anh nhớ về ngày đầu tiên gặp Jace ở trường cấp 1, cậu ta bị một đứa trẻ khác xô ngã chỉ vì vô tình mặc một cái áo giống đứa trẻ đó sau khi đứa trẻ kia đi ba hoa khắp trường là cái áo nó đang có độc nhất vô nhị. Chỉ là những đứa trẻ. Bắt nạt kẻ khác với những lý do quá sức lạ lẫm trong mắt người lớn. Cái ghen tỵ, bẽ bàng, tức tối của trẻ nhỏ cũng giống người lớn – thực ra những xúc cảm ấy chưa bao giờ biến mất trong tâm trí của người lớn – họ chỉ khéo che đậy hơn, như phủ lên mỏm đá xấu xí tấm vải lụa bóng bẩy và xả nước lã vào bình một chai rượu ngàn đô. Khi nhìn thấy Jace ôm khuôn miệng tím bầm sõng xoài trên đất lúc đó, Alec chỉ thấy một vẻ chán chường và khinh miệt trong mắt cậu ta. Jace không quan tâm, hay sợ hãi một thứ cậu ta chọn xem thường, dù thứ ấy có vẻ đáng gờm đến đâu. Điều tiếp theo Alec biết là cậu ta quờ chân quật ngã kẻ bắt nạt mình, và đấm túi bụi vào bụng nó cho tới khi hai thầy giáo phải xông vào xách nách cậu ta lên.

Hình ảnh ấy lúc nào cũng đáng nhớ và trong sạch hơn những khi như thế này, khi cậu ta tung quyền dộng đầu một thây ma vào bờ tường cho tươm óc ra. Alec hành động ngay bên cạnh, siết lấy đầu một thây ma khác, giữ cho cái mặt biến dị cách xa mình khi Jace sử dụng súng giảm thanh và cho nó một viên đạn vào giữa trán.

Cả hai dừng lại trước một bức tường nứt nẻ trông như một miếng vỏ cây bị cào ngược cho tróc sạch vẩy, bên trên là dòng chữ graffiti màu đỏ sậm: **Chúc mừng! Giấc mơ của các bạn đã thành hiện thực! Cuối cùng thế giới đã tới hồi tận diệt!**

Alec quan sát xung quanh rồi nhìn Jace.

“Trung tâm y tế St. Joseph, một chỗ ẩn náu tốt vì tòa nhà này có hầm cách ly… rất khó để khí độc xâm nhập, một trong những địa điểm ưu tiên tìm kiếm.” Alec nói. “Và bên kia là khu bệnh viện.”

“Nếu cô ấy còn sống, cô ấy sẽ để lại dấu vết gì đó.” Jace đáp. “Mình nghĩ chúng ta nên chia ra kiểm tra từng khu một.”

“Được, vậy mình sẽ kiểm tra khu bệnh viện, còn cậu kiểm tra bên trung tâm.” Alec đề nghị.

Jace gật đầu. “Hẹn gặp lại ở đây sau nửa tiếng nữa?”

“Đồng ý. Hãy giữ liên lạc qua bộ đàm.”

“Cẩn thận nhé, Alec.”

“Cậu cũng vậy.”

Cả hai gật đầu, rồi tách ra, đi về hai ngả.

_

Alec đảo mắt nhìn khắp bốn bề của sảnh đường bệnh viện, lặng thinh không một bóng người.

Trái ngược với dự liệu của anh về một quang cảnh xô bồ đổ nát đầy những dụng cụ y tế lăn lóc cùng thây người, sảnh bệnh viện St. Joseph là một nơi khá quang đãng và sạch sẽ. Giấy tờ đồ đạc có vung vãi, lăn lóc, bay lòa xòa từ mặt bàn tiếp tân xuống nền đất và bụi bẩn bám kín những ô cửa kính, song không có xác chết, cũng không có dấu máu.

Nếu có thể hít thở tự do qua lớp mặt nạ phòng độc, Alec tự hỏi mùi không khí của sảnh đường này sẽ như thế nào. Sẽ cay mũi như bụi đường, nhức óc như ống xả xe hơi, hay đơn giản chỉ là cái mùi lạnh của không khí và gió cuộn? Ở các Biệt khu đều có chung một thứ mùi: kim loại, đạn lẫn thuốc súng và thuốc khử trùng. Alec không thể nhớ được thứ mùi gì xa xỉ như hương bánh táo nướng thơm ngậy của mẹ mỗi cuối tuần, hay mùi từ lọ tử đinh hương khô đặt trong phòng Izzy. Anh có một nắm ký ức, đủ biết rằng mùi vị thân thuộc và đẹp đẽ ấy có tồn tại, dù không còn hiện hữu nữa.

Alec nhìn lên tấm sơ đồ bệnh viện được gắn trên tường. Bệnh viện có tất cả 8 tầng, nhưng những khu vực chứa phòng cách ly để bảo quản dược liệu, mẫu vật thì chỉ có ở hành lang dẫn xuống tầng hầm bên dưới tiền sảnh. Alec tìm đến phòng bảo vệ trước và thử khởi động các camera song không có kết quả, có lẽ nguồn điện đã bị ngắt hoàn toàn khỏi nơi đây. Vậy nên Alec quay trở lại, quyết định sẽ ưu tiên tìm kiếm những nơi Clary có khả năng ẩn náu nhất và di chuyển vào sâu trong dãy hành lang. Anh cẩn thận men theo lối thang bộ thoát hiểm để đi xuống lầu dưới.

Hoàn toàn tĩnh lặng. Hoàn toàn yên ắng. Yên ắng tới độ giữa lồng ngực Alec như có cái gì đang quặn lên. Anh có thể cảm nhận được áp lực nhè nhẹ của cơn gió hun hút thổi dọc hành lang dưới tầng hầm trên cánh tay, qua lớp vải sẫm màu của bộ đồ bảo hộ. Chẳng có tiếng khò khè đói khát nào, chẳng có tiếng chân lê lết dịch bệnh qua những cung đường và bóng đen biến dạng lướt qua những góc nhà. Không gì cả. Anh đang hoàn toàn cô tịch. Anh chính là cái bóng duy nhất của sảnh đường này.

“Jace, bên cậu thế nào rồi? Hết.”

“Chưa có gì khả quan. Hết.”

“Maia, báo cáo tình hình nhóm của cô?” Alec nói, như thể đang cố khơi gợi một cuộc đối thoại hay một hiện diện ở chốn thinh không này.

Đầu bên kia điện đàm có tiếng xì xèo, nhiễu loạn. Alec cau mày, chững lại lắng nghe.

“Maia? Hết.”

“Bọn tôi ổn, vừa giải quyết vài tên. Hết.” Giọng Maia vang lên, hơi nhiễu loạn trong nhịp thở.

Alec lại thả lỏng. “Tốt. Tiếp tục kế hoạch như dự tính. Hết.”

Thế giới lại chìm vào tĩnh lặng lần nữa.

Alec đi đến cuối hành lang. Anh được ánh sáng từ những ô kính cửa sổ vỡ trợ giúp. Những ô kính thông lên lầu trên, mượn ánh mặt trời, soi sáng một phần hành lang, soi sáng mũi giày Alec. Anh nhìn xuống chân mình, một khoảnh bụi dạt ra khỏi vị trí vốn có của nó – một khoảnh bụi viền quanh thứ gì… như dấu giày.

Trong thoáng chốc, cơn ớn lạnh tràn qua Alec.

Alec nhìn tiếp lên nền đất trước mặt: toàn những dấu chân người lớn còn rất mới. Vết giày quá to so với chân phụ nữ, nên không thể là Clary, nhưng cũng không thể là dấu chân của một thây ma. Khu vực điều khiển vận động trong tủy và xoang của người bị phơi nhiễm không còn nhuần nhuyễn như người bình thường, các cử động của thây ma thường thiếu chính xác, thậm chí vụng về và chệch choạng. Nhưng những bước chân Alec đang nhìn thấy đây đều rất đều đặn, chính xác, thể hiện rõ rệt một sự bình tĩnh, kiểm soát. Nên anh dám chắc đó là dấu chân của người sống.

Anh không còn một mình.

Không để mất thêm giây phút nào, Alec nhanh chóng lần theo dấu chân kỳ lạ. Dấu chân biến mất sau một cánh cửa đề biển “Lab 3.”

Alec nói vào bộ đàm. “Phát hiện một người khác ở tầng hầm bệnh viện. Có thể là người sống. Tôi đang bám theo. Hết.”

“Rõ. Cậu có cần hỗ trợ không? Hết.” Alec nghe tiếng Jace nói vào bộ đàm.

“Không, mình lo được. Hết.” Alec đáp.

“Alec luôn biết mình cần phải làm gì mà. Nhưng dù sao cũng cẩn thận nhé, Đội trưởng. Hết.” Tiếng Lydia vang lên đầy động viên trước khi đường dây lại chìm xuống.

Lặng lẽ đặt tay lên nắm vặn cửa, Alec thử xoay nó thật khẽ khàng. Trái với tiên liệu của anh, cánh cửa ngay lập tức mở ra.

Alec giật mình thủ sẵn súng lên chĩa vào bên trong.

Không ai cả.

Chỉ có thinh lặng đáp lại anh.

Một căn phòng thí nghiệm bình thường. Các dụng cụ được phủ ni lông song không quá bụi bặm. Alec bật đèn pin nhỏ lắp kèm trên báng súng. Anh lướt qua những đồ vật, dụng cụ thí nghiệm, chai lọ, hóa chất, kính hiển vi,… Nằm im lặng như đang chờ đợi ai đó nhặt mình lên.

Cẩn thận tiến vào bên trong phòng thí nghiệm, Alec soi đèn pin tìm dấu chân song hoàn toàn chẳng còn dấu vết gì. Anh chững lại. Tại sao chứ? Anh đã bỏ qua cái gì? Nhìn quanh căn phòng một lần nữa. Không gì cả. Nhưng vì lẽ gì trống ngực trong tim anh cứ dộng lên thình thịch như vậy. Mọi giác quan trọng anh đều đang căng lên, chờ đợi, chờ đợi. Một kẽ nứt, một sơ hở, cái cảm giác về sự hiện diện, cái cảm giác về một ánh mắt đang dõi theo mình, làn gáy nóng ran, bụng xót lên… tất cả như một cái kim la bàn… chỉ anh về lối thoát…

Alec nheo mắt, trước mặt anh là một cái tủ lạ. Đúng ra thì cái tủ không lạ, nhưng vị trí của những hạt bụi báo hiệu một sự xê dịch khá nhiều quanh đó. Như một cánh cửa. Vậy có nghĩa là phải có ổ khóa ở đâu đó quanh đây. Một vật thể khác tương tự để mở khóa… anh nhìn quanh, mắt anh chạm phải một cái kính hiển vi đã cũ. Nó có một cái nút bấm loang loáng thứ gì tựa kim tuyến dính trên nút vặn.

Alec vươn tay ra.

Vào đúng giây phút ấy, vài hạt bụi từ trên trần thoảng rơi nhẹ vào kính bảo hộ trên mặt nạ anh. Và nó đây.

Chưa kịp ngước mắt lên, một thân hình lớn đã nhào xuống từ trên cao, ập tới anh. Làm cả hai cùng nhào ra đất. Alec mau chóng bật dậy, tách mình khỏi kẻ tấn công. Anh chĩa súng định nhắm bắn, nhưng kẻ đó đã nhanh hơn anh một bước. Tay y tóm lấy cổ tay anh, bẻ ngoặt về phía sau. Một cú thúc vào bụng, hai cùi chỏ vào mạn sườn. Dẻo dai, cực kỳ nhanh nhẹn, hầu như không phát ra âm thanh lớn nào. Alec bị cơn đau bất ngờ ép buông rơi khẩu súng.

Kẻ tấn công đá khẩu súng sang bên kia phòng. Một giây tạo cơ hội cho Alec lật ngược thế cờ. Anh lấy lại thăng bằng, nhào tới dùng tay đấm liên tục vào sườn y. Kẻ lạ mặt thu tay về đỡ đòn. Y dùng chân đạp mạnh vào sau gối Alec, khiến anh khuỵu xuống, rồi nhanh chóng lùi ra xa. Cả hai đứng đối diện nhau, lần lần di chuyển theo quỹ đạo trái ngược tựa hai con thú đang chờ thời cơ tấn công.

Lúc này Alec mới quan sát kĩ được kẻ kia. Kẻ tấn công cũng đeo mặt nạ phòng độc như anh, loại nhỏ hơn và sáng màu. Song, điểm kỳ lạ là chiếc mặt nạ đó không có gắn ống hô hấp. Nói cách khác, người đó chỉ như đang đeo một chiếc mặt nạ bình thường, hít thở luồng không khí với nồng độ độc tố ít nhất cũng trong mức 4% dưới này (theo như đồng hồ đo trên cổ tay Alec) và không bị phơi nhiễm. Hơi thở trong anh như đang kẹt lại. Cái quái gì thế?

Hay kẻ đó là thây ma? Alec nghi ngờ. “Tôi không phải thây ma.” Một thứ giọng nghèn nghẹt méo mó phát ra qua tấm mặt nạ như thể kẻ đó đọc được suy nghĩ của anh.

“Vậy mi là thứ gì chứ?” Alec đáp, gần như run rẩy.

Kẻ trước mặt im lặng. Anh có thể thấy rõ y đang thở hổn hển dựa trên lồng ngực nhấp nhô. Rồi y lại nhào tới chỗ anh, tung một quyền vào giữa ngực Alec. Alec nhanh chóng giơ tay lên che chắn. Bộ đồ bảo hộ anh mặc cùng chiếc mặt nạ đang hạn chế cử động của anh nhưng cũng bảo vệ anh khỏi sức ép. Nhận thấy mình đang bị đẩy vào phía chiếc tủ, Alec nhanh chóng quờ tay vào cái nút bấm dính vài hạt kim tuyến trên kính hiển vi.

“Đừng-” Alec trông thấy khuôn miệng hằn lên đằng sau chiếc mặt nạ mấp máy.

Cứ ngỡ sẽ có lối đi bí mật nào sau cánh tủ được mở ra, Alec cắn răng bấm mạnh chiếc nút. Điều anh không ngờ tới… là cánh cửa lại mở ra ngay dưới chân mình.

Cả hai hụt chân rớt xuống.

_Bịch._

Cú rơi không sâu lắm, nhưng đủ để làm Alec đau điếng khắp cả mình mẩy. Thân hình kia rớt lên trên người anh. Đánh đến thịch một cái. Nội tạng bị lực ép bất ngờ giáng xuống tới choáng váng. Thế rồi, một cảm giác mê man kỳ quái ve vuốt, xâm lấn đầu óc anh. Chưa kịp định thần lại, Alec đã thấy hai mắt trĩu xuống mờ đi.

Trước khi đất trời chìm vào bóng tối, anh kịp nhìn thấy một mũi tiêm đang cắm trên ống dẫn oxy của chiếc mặt nạ mình đeo, và kẻ lạ mặt đang nắm lấy chuôi của ống tiêm ấy như con dao cuối cùng vừa giáng xuống.


	3. Át Kiếm

_Bản dạ khúc số 2 cung mi giáng trưởng của Chopin đột ngột dừng lại giữa chừng._

_Ngẩng mặt lên từ trang bài tập đang làm dở, Alec bắt được vẻ nuối tiếc treo ngược trên đôi mày Isabelle. Cô bé ngước mắt lên nhìn anh từ sau hộp đàn trắng phau._

_“Sao vậy Izzy?” Alec gõ chuôi bút xuống mặt giấy. Một tiếng bật tách nhỏ vang lên._

_“Em không thể tập trung được.” Isabelle đứng dậy vươn vai. Tiếng những khớp xương mỏi nhừ kêu răng rắc. Cô bé nhoài người nằm áp má lên hộp đàn. “Các nốt nhạc cứ rối tinh rối mù hết cả lên.”_

_“Hay em nghỉ một lát xem?” Alec đề nghị. “Tiếng đàn của em vẫn tuyệt lắm mà.”_

_“Anh lúc nào chẳng nói vậy. Em cảm kích lắm, nhưng lời của anh chẳng khách quan tẹo nào.” Isabelle mơ màng cười. “Anh nghĩ em có thể thắng cuộc thi thường niên sắp tới ở trại hè không?”_

_“Dĩ nhiên rồi Izzy.” Alec mỉm cười. “Em sẽ là quán quân.”_

_Chiếc bút bi trong tay anh xoay vòng. Bật tách. Đầu bút đáp xuống một phương trình toán học, anh viết vào sau dấu “=” con số 15._

_“Liệu bố có tới xem em chơi đàn không nhỉ?” Isabelle tiếp tục._

_“Dĩ nhiên rồi Izzy.” Alec lặp lại như một chiếc máy._

_“Nhưng đã hơn hai tuần rồi em không gặp bố. Bố có gọi cho anh không thế?”_

_Alec lắc đầu. “Anh chắc chắn bố sẽ về sớm thôi.” Anh đâu có chắc._

_“Anh đâu có chắc.” Isabelle nhìn anh chăm chú. “Sao anh lại nói dối?”_

_“Anh không…nói dối.” Lại một lời nói dối nữa._

_“Nếu anh nói dối đến lần thứ ba, sói sẽ ăn thịt hết đàn cừu đấy.” Isabelle ngồi thẳng dậy, cô bé đi tới chỗ sofa anh đang ngồi và quăng mình nằm gối lên đùi anh._

_Alec lắc đầu. “Anh xin lỗi, Izzy. Anh nghĩ bố sẽ không về sớm được đâu. Bố bận nhiều công chuyện mà.”_

_“Mẹ cũng thế, nhưng mẹ vẫn về nhà ăn tối với chúng ta ít nhất hai bữa một tuần.”_

_“Mỗi người mỗi khác, anh nghĩ vậy.”_

_“Có phải họ sắp ly hôn không?”_

_Chiếc bút trong tay Alec chững lại, một chấm mực tròn thấm dần xuống trang giấy trắng. “Sao em lại nói vậy?”_

_Isabelle quấn một lọn tóc đen dài qua những ngón tay nhỏ, vần vò. “Em đâu còn là trẻ con nữa Alec.”_

_“Em mới 11 tuổi.” Alec cau mày. “Em—” Nhưng Isabelle đã nhanh chóng với tay lên bụm miệng anh._

_“Em không cảm thấy vui vẻ. Ý em là, lúc ở nhà ấy.” Isabelle nhanh nhảu nói. “Anh nghĩ… bố mẹ có hạnh phúc không? Khi thấy chúng ta mỗi ngày?”_

_Isabelle từ từ hạ tay xuống, dè dặt như sợ Alec sẽ đáp lại quá nhanh, “Cả anh nữa, anh có hạnh phúc không Alec?”_

_Ánh mắt cô bé đong đầy những mong chờ cho câu trả lời từ người anh trai. Đừng hòng dối em. Ánh mắt nói. Con sói sẽ ăn thịt hết đàn cừu của anh, và mũi anh sẽ mọc ra thật dài, dài đến mức khi anh ngủ nó sẽ chọc xuyên qua cả trần nhà đấy._

_Bằng một cách nào đó, Alec hiểu rằng Isabelle đang nghiêm túc theo cái cách nghiêm túc nhất mà một đứa trẻ 11 tuổi có thể với tới được._

_“Anh không hạnh phúc.” Alec đầu hàng. “Anh nghĩ không ai trong nhà chúng ta còn hạnh phúc nữa. Anh xin lỗi, Izzy.”_

_Đó là sự thật, rất đơn thuần._

_“Chúng ta vẫn là mỏ neo của nhau đúng không?” Izzy nghiêng đầu trong lòng anh, tóc em cạ vào vải quần nghe sột soạt._

_“Mãi mãi,” Alec đáp, cho phép một nụ cười buồn bã thoáng nở trên môi._

_Trong lòng anh, khuôn mặt mềm mại vô sầu cảm của Isabelle như đang tan thành mây khói, nhẹ tênh tựa ngón tay cuối cùng nhấc khỏi phím đàn._

_

Alec choàng tỉnh.

Cảm giác đầu tiên mà anh nhận thấy là khuôn miệng khô khốc và mi mắt ướt đẫm của bản thân.

Kế đó là một buồng kính đón chào sự trở lại với ý thức của anh. Một buồng kính kín bưng, một cái hộp vuông vắn với hai mặt gắn chặt vào tường và hai mặt phủ kính trong suốt. Không một kẽ hở. Anh đang nằm trên một cái giường nhỏ, đằng sau tấm bình phong bằng kính trắng đục bên tay trái là buồng vệ sinh (nếu anh đoán không nhầm.) Quờ tay lên mặt mình, anh nhận ra chiếc mặt nạ cùng toàn bộ vũ khí của anh cũng đã bị gỡ khỏi người. Cẳng chân phải đang đèo thêm sức nặng từ sợi xích gắn chặt vào tường. Tóm lại, tất cả đủ để Alec hiểu rằng mình đã bị giam giữ.

Nguồn sáng đến từ hai tuýp bóng đèn gắn sát tường trong căn buồng giam không tốt lắm. Nó có ánh xanh trầm như một cái đèn muỗi. Nheo mắt chút ít cũng đủ để Alec quan sát được xa hơn. Anh thử ngồi dậy, lờ đi cơn đau từ cú tiếp đất bất ngờ nhói lên trong những đốt xương và đứng lên. Chiều dài sợi xích không cho phép Alec di chuyển được từ đầu căn buồng giam tới tận đầu bên kia – nơi có bức tường kính thứ hai, nhưng đủ để anh tới được chỗ vệ sinh, giường và chạm tay vào nổi một mặt kính.

Alec tiến tới trước lớp kính trong tầm với. Gõ nhẹ mấy cái. Một loại kính chống đạn kiêm cách nhiệt. Phiên bản cách nhiệt cao cấp hơn của kính Low-e. Ngăn cả truyền nhiễm qua không khí – như loại kính thường dùng để chứa những mẫu vật từ các thây ma.

Với lượng ánh sáng ít ỏi, Alec chỉ có thể thấy được đường nét của vài vật bên ngoài lớp kính. Một phòng thí nghiệm khác? Với cả bàn giải phẫu, nếu anh không nhầm. Và ở đầu bên kia của căn phòng bên ngoài, thứ ánh sáng xanh đục tương tự như căn phòng anh đang ở cũng nhập nhoạng. Alec nheo mắt, cố nhìn cho rõ. Anh sẽ không ngạc nhiên nếu mình chẳng phải tù nhân duy nhất ở đây. Nhưng vì ánh sáng quá yếu, Alec đành bỏ cuộc.

Alec không thể biết được lượng khí độc ngoài bốn bức tường phòng giam này như thế nào. Hay liệu anh còn ở dưới căn hầm bí mật trong bệnh viện St. Joseph? Hay đã bị chuyển đi nơi khác? Anh đã ngất đi bao lâu? Tên khốn đã nhốt anh ở đây đâu rồi? Và thế quái nào mà tên khốn đó có thể thở được bình thường trong môi trường còn dư khí độc? Quan trọng nhất là, làm thế nào để thoát khỏi đây?

Alec cảm thấy thật ngớ ngẩn khi không thông báo qua bộ đàm cho đội mình tình hình lúc đó. Anh chỉ cần một giây thôi. Anh đã sao nhãng. Sự sao nhãng này quả thực không giống anh chút nào. Có cái gì đó ở kẻ lạ mặt kia làm anh bận tâm, bị thu hút, tò mò lẫn kinh ngạc. Trong thoáng chốc, anh nghĩ anh đã quen thuộc với dáng vẻ ấy, cách di chuyển ấy, nhưng những ký ức đó lại quá hồ nghi và xa vời. Anh không biết nữa. Sai một li đi trăm dặm. Đáng xấu hổ biết bao.

Trong lúc cả vạn câu hỏi nhiễu loạn sôi sục trong tâm trí Alec, ánh sáng từ cánh cửa tách ra phía cuối căn phòng ngay lập tức thu hút sự chú ý của anh.

Từ dáng hình và điệu bộ cùng thứ trang phục và mặt nạ bảo hộ sáng màu, anh nhận ra kẻ lạ mặt đã tấn công mình. Alec dộng tay thật mạnh vào lớp kính. “Này!”

Kẻ lạ mặt không có vẻ gì để ý tới anh, y bình thản bật thêm hai bóng điện, thắp sáng phần nào căn phòng bên ngoài.

Căn phòng bên ngoài đích thị là một phòng thí nghiệm khá rộng. Phải đến tầm 300m vuông, với đủ những thiết bị, dụng cụ thí nghiệm kiêm y tế. Hoặc ít nhất là phần được ánh đèn soi cho Alec thấy đủ. Còn ánh sáng xanh ban nãy quả thực là từ một buồng giam khác giống hệt chiếc buồng Alec đang ở lúc này. Trong đó, Alec giật mình nhận ra, là ba thây ma: một gã đàn ông trung niên, một phụ nữ độ 30 tuổi và cả một bé gái tầm 7-8 tuổi. Trông họ không có vẻ gì bẩn thỉu, nhưng đôi mắt trắng dã cùng bờ môi nhợt nhạt và tư thế của họ là đủ để Alec nhận diện được. Cả ba đều ở chung một buồng, nằm im lặng trên những chiếc giường với đầy đủ dây rợ ống cắm trên người, mắt nhắm nghiền tựa ba pho tượng trong bộ đồ bệnh nhân.

“Hắn ta là nhà khoa học điên hay gì?” Alec có phần hậm hực. Nếu hoàn cảnh này của anh giống như một trong những bộ phim kinh dị Simon từng cố đấm ăn xôi ép cả đội cùng xem, anh cá rằng trường hợp của anh sẽ là sĩ quan xấu số rơi vào tay một gã điên yêu khoa học. Rồi sao? Y định mổ xẻ anh ra làm thí nghiệm? Ghép tứ chi của anh cho thây ma? Hay đem anh ra làm thức ăn nuôi ba thây ma thú cưng của hắn?

Alec luôn nghĩ nếu anh không chết già, anh nhất định sẽ chết trên sa trường, chết khi làm nhiệm vụ, chứ không phải một cái chết gàn dở thế này.

Kẻ bắt cóc đang đứng quay lưng lại với Alec. Y cởi khóa bộ đồ bảo hộ, mau mắn nhấc chân ra khỏi hai ống quần, gấp gọn nó rồi đặt lên bàn.

Một ký ức xẹt ngang qua tiềm thức Alec tựa sao băng.

_Tấm lưng trần của người đó trước mặt anh, với những múi cơ săn chắc nhấp nhô dưới làn da màu đồng trong ánh chiều tà. Cánh tay Alec vòng qua bờ eo, khép lại trước bụng người đó. Anh kề môi vào thùy châu mềm mại. Chất liệu của làn da. Hơi thở hấp trong hương gỗ trầm thoang thoảng khắp phòng. Cảm tưởng như quăng lưới ra là có thể vớt lấy ngay được._

Alec hoàn hồn. Anh đưa tay lên thái dương, day day.

Trước mặt anh, kẻ bắt cóc giờ đang mặc một chiếc sơ mi xanh đơn giản đi kèm với quần cạp cao. Alec không khỏi để ý chiếc thắt lưng y đang đeo – nó hết sức màu mè và có lẽ hơi… diêm dúa so với gu của Alec. Những sợi da kèm xích sắt vòng một đường ngang trễ qua đùi. Và kia là… sơn móng tay ấy à? Một màu huyết dụ khá đẹp, Alec thầm cảm thán.

Gã bác học điên kiêm tín đồ thời trang trong thế giới hậu tận thế nghe như miêu tả ngắn về nhân vật phản diện trong bộ phim slasher đầu tiên giật nổi tượng vàng Oscar.

Và như mọi tên sát nhân hàng loạt thái nhân cách khác, y vẫn giữ chiếc mặt nạ trên mặt khi uyển chuyển đi tới trước buồng giam của Alec. Y tới bên chiếc điện thoại gác trên tường, nhấc lên áp vào tai. Alec nhìn y đầy thăm dò trước khi cũng làm điều tương tự với chiếc điện thoại gắn trong buồng giam của anh. Giờ đây, cả hai mặt đối mặt qua lớp kính.

Và âm thanh đầu tiên Alec nghe được kể từ lúc tỉnh dậy là:

“Tôi thực lòng xin lỗi, _Alexander_.”

Alec hơi bất ngờ trước việc tên đầy đủ của mình đột nhiên được xướng lên. Đã từ rất lâu rồi, chẳng ai gọi anh như vậy hết. Giọng kẻ lạ mặt vẫn hơi nghẹt qua chiếc mặt nạ, song cảm giác chân thành thực lòng trong câu từ của y làm Alec dịu đi chút đỉnh. Vậy là y đã tìm ra phù hiệu của anh trong túi áo, hẳn y cũng đã biết anh là người của Biệt khu 34. Nếu y thông minh như anh nghĩ, y cũng tìm được hồ sơ cá nhân công khai của anh trên hệ thống rồi (trong trường hợp máy tính của y có kết nối với hệ thống.)

“Tôi đang ở đâu?” Alec chau mày hỏi. “Và anh là ai?”

Kẻ lạ mặt dường như đang thở dài. Những móng tay được cắt gọn và phủ sơn nhẹ nhàng gõ trên thành ống nghe. Trông y có vẻ như đang suy nghĩ rất cẩn thận về những lời tiếp theo.

“Chúng ta vẫn đang ở Stockton, đại loại vậy.”

“Đó mới chỉ là câu trả lời cho câu hỏi thứ nhất.”

“Cậu có thể gọi tôi là Tiến sĩ. Dựa theo năm sinh trên phù hiệu của cậu, tôi lớn hơn cậu vài tuổi.” Y đằng hắng một chút. Nếu loại trừ đi yếu tố hoàn cảnh và chiếc mặt nạ, Alec sẽ nghĩ người trước mặt anh đang xấu hổ.

“Tiến sĩ,” Alec hít một hơi thật sâu. “Tôi cần anh phải thả tôi ra. _Ngay bây giờ_.”

“Alexander – nghe này, tôi e là với tình hình hiện tại… tôi chưa thể thả cậu đi được.”

“Tại sao?”

Y lắc đầu. “Tình hình lúc này hơi khó giải thích, nhưng có lẽ tôi buộc phải yêu cầu cậu ở lại đây thêm một thời gian ngắn nữa.”

Alec im lặng chờ y nói tiếp.

“Rủi ro khi thả cậu đi là quá lớn. Tôi không có ý muốn làm hại cậu, nhưng cậu đã khám phá ra hầm bí mật của tôi, và đây là lúc tôi không thể để bất cứ điều gì làm gián đoạn _quá trình_ được.”

“Quá trình? Quá trình gì?”

“Cậu hẳn đã trông thấy ba người bạn của tôi?” Kẻ lạ mặt hướng mắt về phía căn buồng giam với ba thây ma còn lại phía bên kia.

“Bạn anh?” Alec hơi nhướn mày. “Anh thực sự là một nhà khoa học điên đấy à?”

“Đúng một nửa,” y quay lại với một điệu bộ dường như hứng thú trước nhận xét của Alec. “Tôi là một nhà khoa học, nhưng tôi không… điên. Tôi đang trong quá trình hoàn tất một loại huyết thanh có thể giúp đảo ngược tác dụng của khí độc lên cơ thể người. Nói đơn giản là, tôi có thể đưa những nạn nhân sau Vụ tấn công trở lại… phần nào.”

“Chà,” Alec thở hắt ra. “Anh đúng là điên.”

Quả thực anh không ngờ tới chuyện này. Những nghiên cứu về loại khí độc, tàn dư của nó và cách cứu sống những người bị phơi nhiễm đã bị đóng băng 1 năm về trước. Tuyên bố của chính phủ cho rằng động thái đó mang hàm ý bước tiếp chứ không phải từ bỏ. Họ ngừng đầu tư cho nghiên cứu thuốc giải và chuyển sang nghiên cứu cách tiêu diệt thây ma, thêm tiền cho bom đạn, khí gây tê liệt và mặt nạ phòng độc cải tiến.

Tìm cách tiêu diệt bao giờ cũng tiện lợi hơn là cứu vớt.

“Nhưng cậu thấy tôi rồi đấy. Tôi miễn nhiễm với NESIGEN.” Kẻ lạ mặt nói. “Tôi và Catarina đã cùng nhau tiến hành thí nghiệm với máu của tôi – trước khi,” giọng y nghẹn lại, y quay đầu về phía thây ma nữ trong căn buồng, “trước khi cô ấy bị phơi nhiễm.”

Alec cau mày. Mỗi lời của kẻ lạ mặt đều như đang khai mở ra một ma trận những bí mật khác. Dĩ nhiên, Alec muốn có câu trả lời cho tất cả. Nhưng thay vì đào sâu vào từng câu chữ của kẻ lạ mặt, anh quyết định quay về với thắc mắc sơ khai.

“Tiến sĩ,” Alec nói. “Nếu anh thực sự đang thực hiện một nghiên cứu đột phá như vậy, tại sao anh không yêu cầu trợ giúp từ các trung tâm y tế khoa học cấp chính phủ? Nếu anh thành công, chẳng phải anh sẽ cứu được toàn nhân loại hay sao?”

Kẻ lạ mặt quay lại với anh. Đằng sau cặp kính mờ của chiếc mặt nạ, Alec tự hỏi liệu ánh mắt y đang trưng ra biểu tình gì.

“Mọi chuyện không đơn giản như vậy Alexander.”

“Tôi nghĩ chúng ta có thừa thời gian cho một lời giải thích đầy đủ.”

“Tôi có kẻ thù.”

“Kẻ thù như thế nào?”

“Loại kẻ thù sẽ khiến cậu mất mạng ngay giây phút cậu quyết định đặt chân ra ánh sáng. Những người bạn của tôi rất cần tôi sống sót, Alexander.”

Alec chăm chú nhìn vào mắt kính của chiếc mặt nạ như hòng lôi ra được chút gợi ý gì về thân phận của kẻ đang nắm giữ sinh mạng anh. Suy nghĩ một lúc, Alec tạm cho qua thắc mắc này và chuyển chủ đề lần nữa.

“Có phải vừa rồi anh yêu cầu tôi ở lại đây thêm một khoảng thời gian ngắn?”

“Phải.”

“Bao lâu?” Alec nuốt khan.

“Khoảng… hai mươi mốt ngày.” Y đáp.

Alec hơi bất ngờ trước sự cụ thể của con số.

“Tại sao lại là hai mươi mốt ngày?”

“Thời gian cần thiết để hoàn thành thử nghiệm huyết thanh của tôi.”

“Vậy anh đang yêu cầu tôi đặt niềm tin vào anh?”

“Đúng vậy, Alexander.”

“Che mặt và giấu tên. Anh yêu cầu tôi tin anh, nhưng bản thân anh lại không tin tôi. Anh không thể mong chờ sự hợp tác đơn phương được, thưa Tiến sĩ.”

“Tôi có lý do riêng để bất tín người từ Biệt khu, đặc biệt là một người tôi hoàn toàn không có ý định làm hại.”

“Niềm tin không hoạt động theo cách đó đâu.”

“Tôi biết, tôi biết,” giọng y nhỏ dần, đầy mệt mỏi, nhưng vẫn hết sức kiên nhẫn, “Ngay sau khi đưa các bạn mình trở lại, tôi sẽ trả toàn bộ vũ khí lẫn đồ đạc của cậu và thả tự do cho cậu.”

“Anh nói như thể anh chắc chắn huyết thanh của anh sẽ thành công. Chẳng phải thử nghiệm nào cũng có vài phần khả năng thất bại hay sao?”

“Sẽ không thất bại,” đột nhiên giọng y đanh lại, một sự chuyển dịch sắc bén trong thái độ. “Tôi _chắc chắn_ sẽ thành công.”

“Anh đâu biết chắc được.”

“Tôi sẽ không thất bại.” Tiến sĩ nhắc lại lần nữa.

“Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với tôi nếu anh thất bại?” Alec tiếp tục hỏi.

Cái mặt nạ nhìn anh chòng chọc. Thay vì trả lời anh, y hỏi lại.

“Chuyện gì xảy ra với giấc mơ của chúng ta khi nó không thành hiện thực?”

Dù không nhìn thấy mặt y, Alec vẫn có cảm giác nỗi sợ hãi đang chảy ra bên dưới những thớ vải tựa một cục bơ bị lôi từ tủ lạnh ra đặt dưới ánh mặt trời.

“Chúng biến thành ác mộng, Alexander.”

Đáng buồn thay, đây là điều duy nhất Alec có thể chắc chắn rằng y đang nói thật lòng.

Alec tạm hạ điện thoại xuống vai, gục đầu vào tường nhắm mắt lại. Người này có vẻ thực sự không có ý xấu, dù những gì y nói xem chừng hơi hoang đường. Alec không dám phán xét tình hình trên phương diện khoa học – những thứ nằm quá xa vốn hiểu biết thường trực của anh. Nhưng kể cả như vậy, y hoàn toàn không có quyền cầm chân anh tại đây. Không biết đội của anh đang làm gì? Liệu họ có mất bình tĩnh và làm điều gì đó liều lĩnh hoặc dại dột hoặc cả hai?

Cuối cùng, sau chừng một phút im lặng, Alec quay lại với chiếc điện thoại. Tiến sĩ đang dựa người vào tường, hết sức ra dáng chờ đợi.

“Tiến sĩ, căn phòng bên ngoài buồng giam của tôi, độc tố ở mức bao nhiêu?”

Y chững lại, dường như đang phân vân giữa việc tiết lộ thêm thông tin cho Alec. Nhưng sau ngần ấy năm hoạt động trong Biệt khu, nếu Alec học được điều gì, thì đó là trong một số hoàn cảnh nhất định, lời nói dối là phương cách tốt nhất để xác minh sự thực.

“Theo thông số trên đồng hồ đo đạc,” cuối cùng Tiến sĩ cũng cất lời, “độc tố ở căn phòng này là 7.5%.”

_Nói dối._

“Anh không sợ đội của tôi sẽ lần theo dấu vết của tôi và tìm thấy cánh cửa hay sao?” Alec ngẫm nghĩ.

“Họ đã rời đi sau nửa ngày mất liên lạc với cậu. Tôi đoán là do mức oxy cạn kiệt.”

“Họ sẽ quay lại.”

Tiến sĩ im lặng. Một cái im lặng nửa trấn tĩnh, nửa thách thức.

“Chúng ta không còn ở dưới nền bệnh viện St. Joseph nữa phải không?” Alec nuốt khan.

Vẫn là im lặng đáp lại anh.

Không sao, anh tự trấn an mình. Ngón cái trái của Alec miết lên viền chiếc nhẫn nhà Lightwood vẫn còn nguyên trên ngón trỏ. Tốt, vậy là tốt—

“Tôi đoán là mình chẳng còn cách nào khác ngoài chờ đợi.”

Cuối cùng Alec nói, gác điện thoại lại vào bốt rồi thả mình nằm thịch xuống giường, quay lưng lại với kẻ đang giam giữ anh.

Anh nghĩ hình như y vừa nói cảm ơn và xin lỗi với anh cùng lúc, nhưng anh không quan tâm.

_

Ngày tiếp theo, Alec hiểu thế nào là cuộc sống của tù nhân hờ được đãi ngộ. Tiến sĩ mang đồ ăn cho anh đủ ba bữa (vậy ra sợi xích là để giúp y giữ khoảng cách với anh khi y ra vào căn buồng); mỗi khi anh bấm điện thoại, truyền tín hiệu đến đầu dây bên kia, y đều cố gắng hết sức để nhấc máy dù đang dở tay việc gì. Chủ yếu anh chỉ muốn làm phiền y cho bõ tức với một tá những câu hỏi ngẫu nhiên về mọi thứ xung quanh. Đến nỗi y quyết định chuyển tín hiệu từ phòng giam của anh sang một cái tai nghe không dây, mắc vào tai để vừa có thể làm việc vừa nói chuyện.

Alec không phải một gã lắm mồm. Nhưng chẳng hiểu sao, anh không thể chịu nổi việc ngồi im trong cái buồng kín bưng này (dĩ nhiên nó được thiết kế để cung cấp đủ oxy cho người sống, nhưng cảm giác kín bưng là một cách nói ám chỉ tinh thần). Anh muốn làm phiền y, song y có vẻ rất vui khi được tiếp chuyện Alec, và những cuộc đối thoại của cả hai dễ chịu một cách đáng kinh ngạc. Alec đồ rằng, nếu không phải gặp gỡ trong hoàn cảnh này, cả hai đã có thể làm bằng hữu.

Alec bắt đầu với những câu hỏi về phòng thí nghiệm dưới bệnh viện St. Joseph. Anh vẫn bán tính bán nghi về vị trí mình đang bị giam giữ. Kể cả khi anh bị di chuyển ra khỏi bệnh viện, cũng khó lòng nào y đưa anh đi xa được. Tóm lại, dù thật hay dối lừa, anh vẫn cần xây được ít nhất một hình dung về nơi đang giam giữ mình. Theo những gì Tiến sĩ nói, tầng hầm dưới nền bệnh viện St. Joseph vốn là một cơ sở bí mật thuộc dự án tư nhân của giám đốc tiền nhiệm bệnh viện nhằm gia tăng hiệu quả một loại vắc xin đa hiệu. Cả anh và thây ma nữ – Catarina nếu Alec nhớ không nhầm – từng tham gia nghiên cứu cho dự án tư nhân đó và làm việc tại đây. Sau khi hỗn loạn xảy tới, cả hai tìm cách quay lại lẩn trốn một thời gian cho tới khi Tiến sĩ phát hiện ra khả năng miễn nhiễm với khí độc lẫn thây ma của mình. Nguồn điện mà y đang sử dụng để chạy nơi này đến từ Biệt khu 18 (“Một khoản đầu tư nhỏ cho tương lai nhân loại. Tôi chẳng lãng phí một watt nào cả.” Y nói, một cách phủ đầu hoa mỹ thay cho từ ăn trộm và sử dụng tiết kiệm đồ ăn trộm.)

Đứa trẻ trong căn buồng đối diện Alec tên là Madzie, một cô bé đi lạc.

Người đàn ông còn lại tên Ragnor, bạn thân từ đại học của Tiến sĩ.

“Thật kỳ lạ khi anh sẵn sàng cho tôi tên tuổi của bạn bè anh, nhưng lại từ chối tiết lộ tên mình.” Alec nói, nhìn tấm lưng trong lớp áo blouse trắng trước mặt. Tiến sĩ đang dán nhãn lên một vài thứ lọ dung dịch không màu.

“Dù tôi có nói với cậu tên tôi, cũng chẳng để làm gì cả.” Tiến sĩ đáp. “Nhưng họ là những _người_ cần được giúp đỡ. Tôi không trách cậu nếu cậu vẫn coi họ là thứ gì đó cần bị tiêu diệt đâu, tôi nào dám mong chờ nhiều từ một người thuộc quân đội Biệt khu.”

Từng lời tách biệt nghe chừng mang sắc thái mai mỉa, song từ tông giọng đều đều của Tiến sĩ, Alec chỉ cảm thấy nó bao hàm một nỗi thất vọng chứa chan.

Gì đây? Tiến sĩ đang muốn gợi anh nhớ về tư cách con người của họ – ngang hàng và bình đẳng ấy à? Họ, cũng như tất cả những người mà anh gọi là ‘thây ma’ ngoài kia, đều là những người cần giúp đỡ?

Alec bặm môi. Quả thực, suốt quãng thời gian phục vụ trong Biệt khu, Alec thường coi những người bị biến đổi như một chướng ngại cần vượt qua, một mục tiêu cần tiêu diệt, và đôi khi, trong những phút xuống tay, anh cho bản thân mình cái cảm giác xa xỉ của một người làm sứ giả bắc cầu cho tử thi về thế giới bên kia, vuốt mắt họ và đặt một đồng xu vào miệng họ. Thế giới đã luôn đắm chìm trong chiến tranh. Chiến tranh sẽ ăn mòn cái gì đó trong ta, như axit.

“Tôi vẫn không biết có nên tin anh hay không.” Alec thì thầm vào ống nghe, cho bản thân hơn là cho người còn lại.

“Tôi rất vui nếu cậu chọn tin tưởng tôi, nhưng tôi buộc phải tước quyền chọn lựa của cậu trong việc này. Những gì tôi đang làm quá quan trọng. Nếu cậu không phát hiện ra cửa vào hầm bí mật của tôi lúc đó, tôi hẳn đã để cậu đi.”

“Tôi có nên đổ lỗi cho kĩ năng quan sát của mình không?”

“Cậu hẳn là một Đội trưởng tài ba ở Biệt khu, Alexander.”

Alec vân vê chiếc nhẫn nhà Lightwood trong tay. Anh vẫn đang chờ đợi.

“Cấp dưới của tôi sẽ không nói vậy đâu, trừ khi có mặt tôi ở đó. Bọn họ ghét tôi. Tôi có thể thấy điều đó trong mắt họ, trong cái cách họ liếc nhìn tôi khi họ tưởng tôi chẳng để ý.”

Tiến sĩ quay lại nhìn anh. Trong một thoáng, anh cảm tưởng như khuôn mặt dưới lớp mặt nạ kia đang dãn ra thành một nụ cười trìu mến.

“Tôi cá là họ rất nể cậu đấy, Đội trưởng Lightwood.” Y dịu dàng nói. “Và – tôi xin lỗi vì ngồi quay lưng lại với cậu nãy giờ nhé, thật bất lịch sự quá.”

Cuộc đối thoại của cả hai vượt ra khỏi tầm kiểm soát của Alec từ lúc nào không hay. Khi cả hai ngừng nói chuyện về những vấn đề liên quan tới tình hình hiện tại, Tiến sĩ bộc lộ một vốn hiểu biết vô cùng đa dạng trên rất nhiều lĩnh vực. Alec cảm giác như đang ngồi đọc một cuốn bách khoa toàn thư về thế giới song song nào khác vô cùng xa lạ. Trong một buổi chiều, anh được dẫn đi thăm thú từ các trào lưu nghệ thuật thời Phục hưng tới sự phát triển của chủ nghĩa kinh viện thế kỷ XIII khi nền kinh tế tự nhiên dần chuyển thành nền kinh tế tiền tệ; từ sự chối từ niềm tin vào tôn giáo vì trải nghiệm bị phân biệt đối xử với xu hướng tình dục song tính của bản thân Tiến sĩ tới học thuyết triết học của Aristotle. Những chủ đề mâu thuẫn, đối nghịch; những sự thật ngẫu nhiên về khoa học như việc nếu vết thương bị nhiễm giòi thì sẽ có cơ hội chữa lành nhanh hơn vì sự hiện diện của sinh vật đó sẽ giảm diện tích nhiễm khuẩn.

Alec quả thực bị cách nói chuyện của Tiến sĩ thu hút, đến mức trong một thoáng, anh tưởng mình đã mắc hội chứng Stockholm.

_

Đêm hôm đó, sau khi tiêm thuốc cho ba người bạn của mình xong xuôi, Tiến sĩ đi vào sau một trong những tấm bình phong chắn tầm nhìn của Alec – nơi mà y tháo xuống tấm mặt nạ.

Từ ánh sáng mờ mờ của buồng chứa đối diện Alec, anh có thể thấy bóng gương mặt của Tiến sĩ. Chỉ nửa bóng khuôn mặt, nhưng đủ để phác thảo ra những mũi và cằm và yết hầu – đang gợn lên thành đường cung thật duyên dáng – cái nét gọn gàng khiến người ta liên tưởng đến một bức tượng cổ được đẽo tạc hết sức tinh vi, tỉ mẩn.

Alec nằm co gối trên giường, nắm chặt lấy chiếc nhẫn của mình trong tay, nhắm mắt lại.

_

_“Alec…”_

Giọng nói trong kí ức của anh vang lên, thoảng trong trí óc anh tựa mùi nến mẹ thường thắp trong bếp từ thuở ấu thơ.

Dần dần giọng nói ấy khô lại, đặc thành một thứ âm thật rành rọt và rõ ràng. Như thể đang tồn tại hai điểm dị biệt trong không-thời gian, và cuối cùng Alec cũng có thể dùng bút chì kẻ một đường thẳng tắp nối chúng lại với nhau.

_“Nếu em nói với anh, em sẽ luôn ở bên cạnh anh, cho đến tận ngày anh chết, thì anh thấy thế nào?”_

_“Thấy thế nào ư?”_

_“Anh thấy…”_

_Kinh hoàng._


	4. Sự tổn thương anh có thể thấy bằng cách nhìn vào giữa đôi tay

Như mọi buổi sáng khác trong suốt bao tháng qua, lúc anh mở mắt, Magnus đã ngồi đó rồi.

Bên bàn trang điểm cạnh giường, cầm trên tay chì kẻ, Magnus lại làm công việc tô vẽ hết sức tỉ mẩn lên viền mắt mình với một sự tập trung gần như tuyệt đối. Việc Alec thức giấc có lẽ đã gián đoạn nghi thức thường nhật của anh người yêu.

“Magnus…” anh nghe thấy tên người ấy rơi tõm khỏi đầu lưỡi. Như thể lần đầu tiên. Bàn tay anh vươn ra khỏi lớp chăn dày, vơ lấy dải áo ngủ bằng lụa ngà xanh bóng của người ấy như một đứa trẻ muốn đòi sự chú ý.

Magnus dừng tay, quay mặt khỏi gương, trìu mến nhìn anh. Nụ cười mơ hồ hiển hiện trên làn môi.

Gương mặt Á châu của Magnus mang cái vẻ duyên dáng với những nét mềm ở quanh đôi mắt, bờ mày và những nét cứng chắp lặp thật gọn gàng quanh quai hàm, viền má. Anh thường ấp lấy gương mặt ấy bằng đôi tay mình, ngắm người như thể đang vương vấn tinh cầu cuối cùng của vũ trụ. Khi người ấy nhìn anh, anh cảm tưởng như có thể niếm được mãi mãi ở ngay trên ngọn mi lẫn đầu môi, giữa một sườn bóng tối lẫn linh hồn thất lạc tái thế khắp các chốn thâm cùng ngõ hẻm của nhân gian. Anh đã ghi nhớ từng đường nét trên cơ thể lẫn gương mặt người ấy, khắc toàn bộ vào máu và xương và từng đốt sống; như thể nếu bị buộc phải quên đi, toàn bộ huyết mạch trong anh cũng sẽ bị rút hết, từng khúc xương đều nát vụn và mọi đốt sống đều lệch khỏi vị trí và sụp xuống tựa một tòa tháp cổ.

Hít một hơi thật sâu, anh nhổm dậy, đón lấy một cái thơm nhẹ lên má từ người đối diện. “Chào buổi sáng.”

“Chào buổi sáng, Alexander.”

“Quay lại giường đi,” anh vờ nài nỉ. “Vẫn còn sớm mà. Mặt trời hẵng còn chưa lên.”

Magnus quay đầu lại nhìn ánh nắng chan hòa tràn từ cửa sổ vào khắp căn phòng tựa một lớp mật sánh được phết viền theo hình dạng khung cửa. “Anh và em định nghĩa ‘còn sớm’ rất khác nhau đấy.”

Magnus chỉnh viền mắt thêm một chút trước khi thở ra một tiếng đầy vẻ hài lòng với thành quả rồi đặt lại cây chì vào hộp. Alec không giấu được nụ cười trước cái vẻ giả vờ chịu đựng của người yêu. Anh lúc lắc bàn tay đang bấu lấy vạt áo người nọ lần nữa, trước khi Magnus cuối cùng cũng chịu thua và trèo lại vào giường. Anh nhấc tay lên quàng quanh vai người nọ, để người dựa đầu lên ngực anh và áp má vào nơi trái tim anh đang đều đặn đập bên dưới. Cả hai cứ giữ tư thế ấy hồi lâu, Magnus ôm anh như đang muốn đo lại từng thông số của cơ thể: nhiệt độ, nhịp thở, huyết áp… Người ấy giữ lấy Alec như vậy hồi lâu, rồi ngẩng lên nhìn anh, mỉm cười.

Nếu Magnus quả thực là một ký ức, người sẽ là ký ức sống động, chân chất và quý giá nhất anh từng may mắn sở hữu. Alec nghĩ rằng mình còn may mắn hơn cả may mắn nhất. Vì Magnus có thật. Tồn tại. Ở đây. Ở ngay đây, bên cạnh anh, cơ thể người với những da và thịt chỉ cách đầu ngón tay anh một lớp vải, một sinh thể sống và thở và đẹp tuyệt trần.

_

Alec tỉnh dậy với một vũng máu trên gối và một đầu đầy những kí ức rõ nét và sâu đậm đến ám ảnh.

Ngày thứ ba đã điểm, đồng hồ điện tử trên tường vừa nhảy sang con số 3:59.

Trong đầu Alec hiện tại đã có một khuôn mặt, một cái tên, hạnh phúc lẫn hy vọng như một món sơn hào hải vị kỳ lạ mà anh đã nghe tên nguyên liệu nhưng chưa từng biết chế biến chúng với nhau sẽ thế nào. Thứ hỗn hợp cảm giác khiến anh vừa vui sướng khôn xiết, vừa đau đớn đến muốn đem từng tế bào ra bào thành vụn cát.

Cố gắng xốc lại tinh thần, Alec đưa tay lên mặt, lần theo dấu máu. Cũng như buổi sáng hôm đó, máu chảy từ tai anh, nhưng lần này, nó lại đúng là thứ anh cần. Máu vẫn còn nóng và ướt. Đầu anh vẫn còn inh ỏi như có ai vừa khua chuông trong đó.

Đây, chính là lúc.

Alec tháo chiếc nhẫn Lightwood ra khỏi ngón tay. Hiển nhiên đây không thể chỉ là một cái nhẫn bình thường. Nhẹ gạt một cái gờ nhỏ trên thân nhẫn cho đầu kim ẩn giấu dưới lớp sắt trồi lên, Alec đã sẵn sàng.

Alec quăng cái gối xuống đất, đưa bàn tay dính đầy máu lên đập mạnh vào cánh cửa rồi lôi điện thoại khỏi bốt, bấm liên tục.

“Giúp tôi với!” anh gào lên. “Tiến sĩ làm ơn!”

Anh bấm liên tục vào chuông tín hiệu.

Alec nhìn thấy bóng của Tiến sĩ sau bức vách giật mình tỉnh dậy trước tiếng chuông. Y cuống cuồng gắn tai nghe vào tai.

“Alec?”

“Tôi đau quá. Máu không ngừng chảy. Làm ơn giúp tôi với!” Alec cầu xin. Anh vốn không phải loại người thích dối trá hay giỏi lừa lọc. Nhưng riêng lần này, không hiểu vì sao, anh biết chính xác mình cần phải làm gì.

Cơn đau là có thật, nó rống lên inh ỏi trong óc anh, tuy lần này anh buộc mình phải giành quyền kiểm soát.

Chụp chiếc mặt nạ vào mặt, vị Tiến sĩ mau chóng bật đèn căn phòng và chạy tới nơi Alec đang máu me đầm đìa. Cơ thể y sững lại một chút, chừng như đang có phần hoảng loạn trước lượng máu đột ngột xuất hiện, bết thành dải ngang dọc theo hình thù dấu tay nhòe trên lớp kính.

Alec quỳ sụp xuống, rồi cuộn mình lại ôm đầu như một đứa trẻ, quằn quại trên nền đất.

_“Máu không ngừng chảy…”_

“Máu không ngừng chảy…”

Tiến sĩ đang ra chừng suy tính rất dữ dội. Có lẽ y đang tính đến khả năng Alec đang giả bộ để chớp thời cơ tấn công y, cái mà thực ra không sai chút nào. Nhưng Alec biết, anh _biết_ y sẽ chọn cứu anh.

Tiến nhanh chóng vơ lấy hộp sơ cứu rồi bấm mã mở cửa ra vào. Đường từ phòng ngoài vào căn buồng phải đi qua một phòng khử khí độc. Alec nhận ra Tiến sĩ không kích hoạt nó như mỗi lần mang đồ ăn vào cho anh, hẳn vì nôn nóng muốn cứu anh. Điều này chứng tỏ anh đã đúng, ít nhất ở điểm căn phòng bên ngoài không hề chứa khí độc, và việc Tiến sĩ giả bộ kích hoạt việc khử khí chỉ để khiến Alec tin rằng, kể cả anh có thoát được khỏi buồng giam, anh cũng sẽ bị phơi nhiễm vì không có mặt nạ phòng độc.

Tiến sĩ mang vào buồng giam cả kìm chích điện. _Đề phòng khá đấy._ Alec nghĩ.

Ngay khi Tiến sĩ vừa quỳ xuống chạm tay vào đầu anh để xem xét vết thương, Alec đã ngay lập tức cắm phập đầu kim rút từ chiếc nhẫn vào cánh tay y.

Đầu kim được tâm chất gây mê, không chết người, nhưng tác dụng phụ của nó khiến khiến cơ thể hoàn toàn bị tê liệt.

Đó là buổi tối cuối tháng 5, sau khi Biệt khu chọn tổ chức buổi chiếu phim thứ 7 với series về James Bond, Alec đã bảo Simon làm ra món vũ khí này cho anh.

Alec không thấy mối liên hệ hẳn hoi nào với gã điệp viên, chỉ là đêm hôm đó, anh cảm thấy như bị kéo đi bởi một sợi chỉ vô hình vậy, anh muốn món vũ khí này.

“Một đầu kim nhỏ như vậy thì có tác dụng trong trường hợp cụ thể nào mới được?” Simon day trán hỏi.

Alec bịa ra một lý do. “Tôi chỉ nghĩ, nếu bị dồn vào thế bí, ví dụ như cậu bị thây ma dồn đến mức đường cùng chẳng hạn, thì đây giống như một viên xyanua. Chích vào người, ngất đi, không còn đau đớn gì nữa.”

Gương mặt Simon lộ ra thứ cảm xúc như bị xúc phạm trên nhiều phương diện. Cậu ta dò dẫm biểu cảm trên khuôn mặt anh như muốn lật lên một tấm màn vô hình, nhòm vào sâu bên trong, đọc kĩ những toan tính thật của anh. Cuối cùng, khi không tìm thấy gì cả, cậu bấm bụng hỏi lại. “Vậy sao Đội trưởng không xài xyanua thật cho rồi?”

Alec chẳng biết làm thế nào để diễn tả cảm giác về sợi chỉ đang kéo anh đi. Anh tiếp tục trải đại một bao biện khác.

“Tôi chỉ nghĩ – phòng trường hợp – nếu như thây ma không ăn thịt cậu mà chỉ biến cậu thành một trong số chúng – có lẽ một ngày nào đó sẽ có ai đó tìm ra cách giải bệnh – cậu vẫn còn 1% cơ may sống lại…”

Lúc ấy gương mặt của Simon hằn rõ ba từ “Không Thuyết Phục” nhưng cậu chẳng hỏi gì thêm. Cậu ta tin anh, anh biết điều đó khi nhìn vào thành phẩm cuối cùng nhận được. Simon hẳn đã dồn rất nhiều tâm sức để chế được một mũi kim nhỏ đến không thể bị phát hiện qua máy dò thông thường.

Cảm ơn Simon. Vì đây chính là thứ anh cần. Lúc này.

Ngay khi cơ thể Tiến sĩ bất động gục xuống, Alec nén đau nhỏm dậy. Một tay rút bông băng từ hộp cứu thương rịn lên tai, tay còn lại rút chìa khóa còng từ thắt lưng người đàn ông. Anh nhanh chóng tháo khóa xích chân, xích lại vào tay Tiến sĩ, nhặt kìm chích điện lên giắt vào túi quần rồi chạy tới bên cửa phòng giam. Cánh cửa sử dụng thẻ khóa trên chùm chìa anh đang cầm trên tay. Alec thoát ra được trong nháy mắt.

Khi đứng trong khoang khử khí độc, Alec đã hơi chùn bước. Vẫn có khả năng ngoài cánh cửa này, không khí trong phòng chứa độc tố.

_Cứ đi đi. Tiến lên._

Bất cứ thứ mùi gì len lỏi vào khứu giác anh khi cánh cửa mở ra lúc đó, chắc chắn không phải mùi của NESIGEN-01. Vì sau tầm 10 giây, Alec chưa thấy xuất hiện triệu chứng khó thở chóng mặt gì cả.

Chỉ là một phòng thí nghiệm bình thường.

Việc đầu tiên Alec làm là quan sát tất cả những nơi bị che khuất khỏi tầm mắt anh khi anh còn bị nhốt. Ở sau tấm chắn bên trái, đối diện với phòng ngủ của Tiến sĩ, Alec thấy một màn hình điều khiển khoảng chừng 16 camera theo dõi bên ngoài.

Suy đoán của Alec đã đúng, họ không còn ở dưới hầm bệnh viện St. Joseph. Những chuyện Tiến sĩ nói cho anh chỉ đáng tin một phần. Anh nhìn vào cột ghi số thang độ độc của vùng đặt camera. 7.5%, 4%, 3.6%…

Anh nhanh chóng phóng to cái camera mà anh cho là đặt ngay bên ngoài cánh cửa phòng thí nghiệm. Đằng sau cánh cửa dẫn ra ngoài là một hành lang trống, độc tố trong không khí chỉ ở mức 0.02%, nghĩa là đủ an toàn cho người tiếp xúc.

Thế nhưng ngay cuối hành lang, Alec phóng to góc màn hình, là một lượng lớn các thây ma đang chậm rãi di chuyển. Rất đông. Alec chuyển qua góc quay khác, có lẽ hàng trăm thây ma đang chầu chực ở ngay ngoài kia không chừng. Không chỉ ngoài hành lang, mà còn ngoài đường nữa.

Một mình anh, kể cả có vũ khí hỗ trợ cũng khó lòng nào xuyên qua một pháo đài như thế. Nhớ đến vũ khí, anh nhìn quanh kiếm tìm nơi cất giấu súng đạn lẫn mặt nạ và đồ bảo hộ của mình, song tuyệt nhiên chẳng thấy bóng dáng chúng đâu.

Mẹ kiếp, Alec rủa thầm. Vậy tình hình trước mắt là, anh chưa thể rời khỏi đây ngay được.

Alec vứt cái bông thấm máu qua một bên, hít một hơi thật sâu và chuyển sang tìm cách liên lạc với đồng đội ở Biệt khu. Bên cạnh màn hình theo dõi camera là màn hình máy tính. Nhưng dĩ nhiên, máy tính được cài đặt mật khẩu để bảo vệ. Anh hoàn toàn chẳng có chút gợi ý nào về mật khẩu cả. Anh quay lại nhìn kẻ bắt cóc đang bất động nằm trong buồng giam, anh thừa thời gian để dựng y dậy và tra hỏi. Nhưng trước hết, có lẽ anh nên tìm hiểu xem y là ai.

Quay trở lại phòng giam, ý niệm chạy thoát dần bị thay thế bởi cơn tò mò dữ dội dấy lên trong anh.

Tiến sĩ là ai?

Bước vào phòng giam, anh thận trọng tới gần cơ thể đang nằm ngửa, bất động của Tiến sĩ. Không để mất thêm chút thời gian nào, Alec thò tay vào nắm lấy đầu chiếc mặt nạ, kéo xuống.

Trong một thoáng, Alec dường như đã quên mất cách thở.

_

_Âm thanh của cơn mưa khi nó bắt đầu trút xuống. Tiếng nhiễu loạn của chiếc ti vi mất sóng. Tiếng làn tóc cạ vào gối khi người ấy trở mình. Những mảnh giản dị như tiếng chuông gió leng keng vọng sang từ một thế giới khác._

_Magnus_.

Magnus Bane?

Người đàn ông trong những giấc mơ ngọt ngào được tạo ra bởi cơn nhức đầu inh ỏi và dòng máu nhỏ tong tỏng.

Gương mặt với những chi tiết mà anh sẽ thề khắc ghi kể cả sau khi đã bước sang thế giới bên kia. Những nét mềm ở quanh đôi mắt, bờ mày và những nét cứng chắp lặp thật gọn gàng quanh quai hàm, viền má.

Bóng hình thuộc một vùng ký ức mơ hồ mà anh chưa thể hiểu từ đâu lại có.

Bằng xương bằng thịt. Bất động nằm trên đất. Tay xích vào tường. Mắt nhắm nghiền.

Alec ngồi sụp xuống góc phòng bên kia.

Anh run rẩy ôm lấy đầu, cả cơ thể anh căng ra vì nỗ lực nhớ lại. Tứ bề tĩnh lặng xung quanh anh như bị đem nhấn xuống một bể nước, hóa thành tiếng ù ù trong lỗ tai.

Alec ngồi im trong tư thế ấy, rất lâu. Sinh lực bị rút kiệt. Từng bắp chân đều như bị chuột rút, chẳng cách nào di chuyển được. Anh cảm tưởng như bản thân đang hít thở bầu không khí của nỗi hối hận tột cùng.

Nước mắt trào ra khỏi bờ mi, tràn xuống cằm.

Anh chờ đợi.

Cuối cùng, sau chừng 2 tiếng đồng hồ, cơ thể người đàn ông đang nằm sõng xoài trên nền đất cũng có dấu hiệu hồi tỉnh.

Vừa mở mắt ra, Magnus đã giật thót mình ngồi ngay dậy. Y lùi lại cho tới khi lưng cụng tường, rồi quýnh quáng đưa tay sờ lên mặt như thể đang kiểm tra thứ gì.

Từ phía bên kia căn buồng, Alec đang bình thản nhìn lại y, không chút biểu cảm hay dấu hiệu cho thấy anh đang trông thấy thứ lạ kỳ nào. Nhận thấy nét mặt ấy, y mới bình tĩnh hạ tay xuống.

Trước khi y kịp mở miệng nói bất cứ điều gì, Alec đã kịp lên tiếng trước.

“Tôi xin lỗi, Magnus.”

Người đối diện trừng mắt khi nghe thấy tên mình vang lên.

“Sao cậu biết được tên tôi?” Sự hoảng loạn hiện rõ trong giọng nói của y. “Cậu đã phá được bảo mật máy tính của tôi rồi sao?”

Alec lắc đầu. “Không.”

“Chẳng lẽ tôi còn bỏ sót thứ giấy tờ tùy thân nào trong căn phòng này –” y lẩm bẩm, ngồi thịch xuống đầy bất lực.

“Tôi chưa đụng vào thứ gì khác trong căn phòng này ngoại trừ camera giám sát.” Alec lên tiếng.

“Vậy làm sao cậu biết được…?”

“Thực ra… Tôi đang mong chờ anh có thể giải đáp cho tôi.”

Magnus dường như muốn bật cười trước sự khôi hài trong lời Alec. “Tôi? Giải đáp cho cậu điều gì cơ?”

“Magnus… chúng ta đã từng gặp nhau rồi phải không?”

Magnus cau mày. “Ý cậu là sao?”

“Tôi không biết nữa.” Alec nhìn xuống đất, mắt đậu vào một khoảng lưng chừng không rõ xác định. “Trước đây. Ngày xưa. Từ lâu lắm rồi. Tôi không biết nữa… ở đâu đó trên thế giới này, vào một thời điểm nào đó. Chúng ta từng quen biết.”

Alec cảm giác như đầu mình vừa biến thành một cái vỏ chai nhựa rỗng, bị bóp cho lõm vào mà không cách nào đẩy ra lại được. Rồi vẫn cái ánh mắt vô chừng xác định ấy, Alec ngẩng lên hướng về Magnus. Cả hai nhìn nhau như thể đang cùng bước xuống một con đường cằn khô sỏi đá, nhỏ và hẹp, xác các con côn trùng như những mảnh kí ức nằm lăn lóc khắp nơi, lẫn vào đất cát.

“Alexander…” Magnus nuốt khan. Giờ chiếc mặt nạ đã không còn, Alec có thể nghe rõ mồn một giọng nói thân yêu từ trong giấc mơ của anh. “Tôi xin lỗi, nhưng thành thực thì… tôi không nhớ mình có từng gặp cậu trước đây bao giờ. Nếu tôi có từng gặp một khuôn mặt như cậu – tôi chắc chắn sẽ nhớ rất kỹ.” Giọng Magnus thật ấm áp, và đầy an ủi.

“Tôi muốn tin anh, Magnus.” Alec nói. Vai vế của cả hai giờ đã đảo chiều. Anh cẩn thận suy tính từng từ một.

Vấn đề là đây: Anh có thể đe dọa Magnus, yêu cầu y chỉ cho anh mật mã của máy tính để anh gửi tín hiệu về Biệt khu 34; nhưng giờ khi trông thấy khuôn mặt ấy, Alec biết mình sẽ chẳng bao giờ thốt ra bất cứ một lời đe dọa nào được nữa. Anh không có tình cảm sâu nặng gì với người đàn ông này, tại thời điểm này; song những thứ anh trông thấy, cảm thấy, bằng mọi giác quan từ những mảnh ký ức trôi dạt, chúng như ấn một dấu nung đỏ lên ngực anh, khiến anh không cách nào hành động tùy tiện được.

“Anh nhìn tôi xem, tôi không thể ra khỏi nơi này với một lượng lớn những người bị phơi nhiễm lang thang ngay bên ngoài cánh cổng kia. Thậm chí kể cả với vũ khí – thứ mà hẳn anh đã giấu kín. Nhưng anh thì có thể, nhỉ? Anh đi lại được khắp mọi nơi. Đó là lý do anh dễ dàng kiếm được đồ ăn, thức uống, và tự dựng lên cho mình một hầm trú ẩn, đúng chứ?”

Magnus gật đầu. “Cậu muốn yêu cầu gì đây?”

“Tôi muốn sự thật.” Alec đáp.

“Và đổi lại?”

“Cho tới ngày thứ hai mươi mốt, tôi sẽ ở lại đây cùng anh. Tôi sẽ không tìm cách trốn thoát hay đi đâu cả, như đúng mong muốn ban đầu của anh.”

“Nhưng?”

Alec gật đầu. “Tôi sẽ không liên lạc với Biệt khu. Nhưng tôi cần phải gửi tin nhắn cho một người. Lydia Brandwell. Thông báo cho cô ấy biết rằng tôi vẫn ổn. Chỉ một tin nhắn thôi.”

“Cô ấy là bạn gái hay – vợ cậu à?” Magnus đột nhiên hỏi.

“K- không phải.” Alec chớp mắt.

Trước sự lúng túng bất ngờ của Alec, gương mặt Magnus dần giãn ra, y ném cho anh một cái nhướn mày đầy ẩn ý. “Phải rồi, vậy tại sao cậu lại muốn báo tin cho mình cô ấy?”

“Bởi vì Lydia sẽ không bao giờ hành động xốc nổi. Và cô ấy có thể thuyết phục những người khác đừng hấp tấp nếu như tôi yêu cầu.” Alec đáp. “Ngược lại, nếu tôi nói cho Jace, hay Maia, họ sẽ ngay lập tức tìm cách dò ra vị trí của tôi và mang quân đội tới tìm. Jace sẽ muốn cứu tôi, còn Maia thì không chịu nổi suy nghĩ đã bỏ mặc tôi lại một mình.”

“Tôi hiểu.”

“Anh thấy đấy, tôi cần sự giúp đỡ của anh, Magnus. Nhưng tôi không chắc, ngoại trừ lý do rất khó để đưa tôi ra khỏi đây mà không đánh động đến nhiều người, tôi có thể giúp gì được cho anh?”

Magnus ngồi lặng đi hồi lâu. Cuối cùng y lên tiếng.

“Cậu muốn nghe sự thật đúng không? Sự thật, toàn bộ sự thật và không gì ngoài sự thật?”

Alec gật đầu. “Đúng vậy.”

“Sự thật là,” Magnus ra chừng đắn đo, rồi thở dài như thể cuối cùng y cũng quyết định buông tay cho những trái bóng bất an bay đi. “Alexander, cậu là người đầu tiên thực sự đối thoại với tôi trong suốt 2 năm qua.”

Alec im lặng chờ y tiếp tục.

“Vào cái ngày quả bom khí NESIGEN nổ trên toàn cầu, tôi, Catarina và Ragnor đang ở tại bữa tiệc do một người bạn chung tổ chức – mừng công việc mới của anh ta. Quả bom gần nhất nổ cách chúng tôi tận 8 cây số, nên chúng tôi có thời gian di tản ngay khi nhận được tin nhắn thông báo từ chính phủ. Khỏi phải nói, tất cả mọi người từ buổi tiệc bắt đầu hoảng loạn. Chúng tôi nhanh chóng trèo lên xe, rời khỏi bữa tiệc. Cả ba chúng tôi đều thống nhất ghé qua trường để lấy mặt nạ phòng độc từ phòng thí nghiệm vì tiện đường về. Chưa có thông báo nào liên quan đến đặc tính của độc từ trái bom nên chúng tôi không mạo hiểm mà về thẳng nhà, định bụng sẽ đóng cửa sổ, bịt hết các lỗ hổng lại.

Lúc đó, Ragnor là người cầm lái. Anh ấy nhận được cú điện thoại từ bố mình ở San Francisco, nói rằng mẹ anh ấy đang hôn mê vì bị nhiễm khí độc. Anh ấy hoảng loạn mà mất lái, chiếc xe của bọn tôi tông mạnh vào một gốc cây ven đường, khiến Ragnor bị thương nhưng chiếc xe vẫn hoạt động được. Tôi và Catarina quyết định đưa anh ấy tới bệnh viện. Tôi cầm lái, Catarina cố gắng cầm máu cho anh ấy ở băng ghế sau. Khỏi phải nói, dù cách nơi nổ bom gần nhất 6 cây số, bệnh viện chúng tôi tới lúc ấy đông nghẹt. Tất cả bọn họ đều tím tái, ho sặc sụa, nôn mửa, bất tỉnh. Vì từng thực tập tại bệnh viện ấy một thời gian, Catarina nhanh chóng được một y tá cho mượn đồ nghề để băng bó cho Ragnor. Chúng tôi ở lại bên nhau tới khi trời sáng. Trong lúc tôi đang mơ màng và Catarina ngủ ngon lành vì quá mệt trên ghế cạnh giường bệnh Ragnor, anh ấy hồi tỉnh và đi tìm nước uống.

Anh ấy trở về với một vết cắn trên bả vai. Và đó là lúc hỗn loạn thực sự xảy đến. Sự phơi nhiễm, biến đổi. Sau đó anh ấy nhào tới tấn công Catarina. Tôi dùng lọ hoa đập đầu khiến anh ấy bất tỉnh, rồi dìu anh ấy ra xe, giữa điên rồ cùng tột cùng hỗn loạn. Nếu không phải vì cơn sốc, tôi hẳn đã nhận ra bản thân mình miễn nhiễm từ hôm ấy; không ai tấn công tôi. Lên được xe rồi, chúng tôi quyết định lái về phòng thí nghiệm ở St. Joseph vì cái hầm bí mật. May mắn thay, chẳng ai nhận ra chúng tôi đang ra vào. Mọi người thường bận bỏ chạy hoặc cắn xé người khác. Chúng tôi có mọi thứ mình cần ở St. Joseph. Một nơi giữ Ragnor, với đầy đủ dụng cụ, thậm chí một phần lương thực. Chúng tôi ở dưới đó 5 ngày trước khi quyết định trèo lên thám thính. Đó cũng là ngày tôi gặp Madzie, và nhận ra khả năng của mình. Con bé mới bị cắn. Tôi hỏi tên nó vẫn còn trả lời được. Không tìm thấy bố mẹ nó đâu, tôi quyết định đưa nó về cứu chữa. Dù đã quá trễ. Chúng tôi buộc phải trói con bé lại trên bàn bệnh, và đó là khi tôi nhận ra nó chỉ phản ứng điên loạn với Catarina ở gần. Nó gần như là lờ hẳn tôi vậy. Sau đó, tôi quyết định liều mạng ra ngoài và đồng thời nhận ra khí độc không làm hại tôi. Catarina và tôi nương tựa vào nhau suốt 3 năm sau đó. Chúng tôi tìm mọi cách thu thập thông tin về độc tố để tìm thuốc giải. Thế rồi một ngày nọ, cô ấy quyết định ra khỏi hầm trú kiếm lương thực tích trữ vì tôi bị ốm. Cô ấy tự chặt một cẳng tay sau khi bị cắn, về được tới nơi, nhưng điều đó không đủ, sự biến đổi diễn ra chậm hơn chút, vẫn quá muộn.”

“Đó là toàn bộ câu chuyện à?” Alec hỏi sau một hồi im lặng.

“Đúng vậy.”

“Và anh sống sót một mình từ đó tới giờ?”

“Đúng vậy.”

“Có cái gì đó không đúng trong câu chuyện của anh.” Alec cuối cùng cũng tìm lại được sức lực, anh duỗi thẳng đôi chân tê cứng của mình rồi đứng dậy. “Hãy nói cho tôi tất cả, Magnus Bane.”

“Một lần nữa, tôi vẫn không hiểu sao cậu biết được họ tên tôi.”

“Kẻ thù của anh là ai? Magnus? Những kẻ săn đuổi anh ấy?” Alec cứng giọng. “Toàn bộ câu chuyện. Ngay tại đây. _Ngay bây giờ_.”

Magnus nhắm mắt lại. Một vẻ đau đớn và tang thương đến nghẹt thở đột ngột trào qua y, y co gối lại, thu mình vào một góc phòng. Hai cánh tay y ôm chặt lấy sườn. Rồi cứ thế, tự nhiên y chảy nước mắt.

“Magnus…” Alec có phần sửng sốt trước phản ứng của y.

Trong một thoáng, anh hoàn toàn bất lực. Cả ngàn tình huống chạy qua đầu anh, cả linh cảm lẫn bản năng đang thét gào như cào vào một cái hộp mục rỗng.

Anh tiến lại gần, giữ một khoảng cách nhất định. “Magnus – nghe tôi này – tôi sẽ…”

Anh thành thực không hiểu vì sao lúc đó mình lại nói vậy.

Một đôi mắt đen láy và mái tóc dài mềm mại lướt qua tâm trí anh. Rồi giọng nói của Izzy cất lên, xa xôi và bé bỏng. _“Em gặp ác mộng, em sợ quá, Alec…”_

Giọng nói ấy nhiễu loạn thành thứ gì bệ rạc, rệu rã và trưởng thành hơn. _“Anh không hiểu được đâu. Ấy là cảm giác đau đớn như thế giới này sắp bị tận diệt vậy.”_

Alec lắc đầu, cố dằn chìm nhiễu loạn trong đầu mình xuống.

“Tôi hứa với anh, Magnus, tôi sẽ không đi đâu cả,” Alec nói, chậm rãi tiến lại gần thân hình co cụm của Magnus, âm thầm như sợ sẽ làm một con thú đang bị thương hoảng loạn.

“Tôi sẽ… ở bên cạnh anh. Và… dù ai đang đuổi theo anh, tôi cũng sẽ dùng hết sức lực của mình để bảo vệ anh, được chứ?”

Magnus lắc đầu, nước mắt chảy dài trên gương mặt y, ướt hết cả cằm cả cổ. “Cậu không muốn bảo vệ tôi đâu.”

“Tôi sẽ bảo vệ anh.” Alec tiến đến gần y hơn, rồi quỳ bằng một gối xuống trước y để hai người ngang tầm mắt. “Tôi thề đấy.”

Magnus không ngừng thút thít.

Alec vươn tay về phía y, như trong giấc mơ, vươn tay về phía Magnus, chạm vào gương mặt y. Ngón cái nơi anh khẽ vuốt khô nước mắt trên gò má người đối diện. “Tôi thề đấy.” Anh nhắc lại.

Cuối cùng, sau một hồi lâu và tĩnh lặng đến độ dường như Alec đếm được cả nhịp trái tim mình đập trong lồng ngực, Alec mới thấy bờ môi Magnus mấp máy một câu trả lời.

“Là tôi.”

“Là anh?” Alec chau mày.

“Tôi đã đẩy thế giới vào tận diệt.”


	5. Dạng hình ánh sáng

<**_09012049.m4a_**>

_[Tạp âm]_

_Tên tôi là Magnus Bane. Bây giờ là 23 giờ 11 phút, ngày mùng 9 tháng 1 năm 2049._

_Dự án nghiên cứu hỗn hợp khí hiếm của tập đoàn năng lượng Circle với tư cách cộng tác ngắn hạn của tôi bắt đầu lúc chín giờ sáng ngày hôm nay. Cô Camille Belcourt, giám sát viên nghiên cứu dự án lần này của chúng tôi đã ra chỉ thị rõ ràng, nghiêm cấm chúng tôi lưu trữ những tư liệu hoặc hồ sơ cá nhân liên quan đến dự án, nên bản thân những ghi âm này của tôi được xem như bất hợp pháp. Tuy nhiên, tôi cảm giác như sắp tới sẽ là một hành trình kỳ lạ, kể cả với tư cách một nhà nghiên cứu hay với tư cách một con người bình thường vậy._

_Mẫu khí thô ban đầu được chúng tôi gọi tên là SCYLLA-M1, theo tên con quái vật biển trong thần thoại Hy Lạp. Lý do cho cái tên này đơn giản là vì địa điểm mẫu khí được thu thập nằm gần một kênh hẹp đối diện với xoáy nước, rất giống với nơi cư ngụ của con quái trong truyền thuyết._

_SCYLLA-M1 gợi tôi nhớ rất nhiều tới coup de poudre, loại bột có chứa tetrodotoxin, chất độc thần kinh gây tử vong được tìm thấy trong thịt của cá nóc. Nhưng không chỉ có vậy, trong SCYLLA-M1 còn một thành phần khác mà chúng tôi chưa xác định được. Tôi nghĩ nhiệm vụ của nhóm tôi phần lớn là xác định loại chất thứ hai này, công dụng, đặc tính, vân vân…_

_Lâu lắm rồi tôi và Catarina mới có dịp thực hiện nghiên cứu cùng nhau._

**<13032049.m4a>**

_Bây giờ là ba giờ sáng, ngày 13 tháng 3 năm 2049._

_Bản ghi này có lẽ sẽ khá vô dụng vì tôi chưa thể sắp xếp lại từ ngữ hay đủ bình tĩnh để kể lại những sự điên rồ đã xảy ra trong hai tháng qua. Điên rồ theo nghĩa tốt, tôi nghĩ vậy._

_Bây giờ tôi đang hoàn tất một số thí nghiệm cho giả thuyết của mình với SCYLLA-M1. Không ai biết tôi còn đang mò mẫm trong phòng lab vào giờ này. Cô Belcourt hẳn sẽ đá đít tôi khỏi dự án nếu cô ấy biết tôi làm đủ thứ trò mà không màng tới sự giám sát của cô ấy._

_Cũng tốt._

_Chúa ơi—_

**<20032049.m4a>**

_Hôm nay là – ngày mấy nhỉ?_

_15, 16? 30, 31, 32? Tôi không biết nữa, cả tuần không ngủ nghỉ gì mấy khiến tôi hoàn toàn kiệt sức rồi._

_SCYLLA-M1 đang bòn rút từng chút một trong tôi. Dự án này xem chừng giống như loại di sản mà bạn sẽ muốn có với tư cách một nhà khoa học, nhưng lại khiếp đảm với tư cách con người vậy._

_Dạo này tôi nghĩ rất nhiều về “Con Rắn và Cầu Vồng.” Người ta bảo những gì Wade Davis viết trong cuốn sách đó là sự báng bổ với khoa học. Bản thân tôi cũng từng nghĩ vậy đấy._

_Giờ thì tôi không chắc nữa._

**<30042049.m4a>**

_Tôi đã phạm một sai lầm. Một sai lầm nghiêm trọng._

_Có thể tôi chỉ đang kịch tính hóa vấn đề – Chúa ơi tôi là thánh kịch tính hóa vấn đề – nhưng cái cảm giác tột cùng tội lỗi này. Phải 7-8 năm rồi kể từ lần cuối cùng tôi có một cơn hoảng loạn kinh khủng thế này._

_Tôi đang thu âm trên tầng thượng của cơ sở thí nghiệm do tập đoàn Circle cung cấp._

_Tôi chưa từng kể ra nhưng… môi trường làm việc của chúng tôi ở đây đúng là đáng mơ ước. Quá đáng mơ ước. Đến nỗi không ai trong số chúng tôi thực sự đặt câu hỏi mình đang làm gì ở đây._

_Tôi đã đánh xong chiếc chìa khóa cuối cùng để mở ra bí ẩn về SCYLLA-M1. Tôi đã tra chìa vào ổ khóa. Tôi đã xoay. Khóa đã mở._

_Tôi chỉ không biết mình có nên đưa ai khác chiếc chìa đó không._

**<31042049.m4a>**

_A ha! Đã sang ngày mới rồi._

_Mặt trời đúng là trông giống lòng đào của một quả trứng luộc nhỉ?_

_Tôi đang ôm một chai Vodka, vị dở kinh._

_Có lẽ tôi sẽ xin rời khỏi dự án vì lý do sức khỏe._

_Tôi không thể… không thể chịu nổi nữa._

_Lạy Chúa, tôi đang lảm nhảm với một cái điện thoại ghi âm._

**<07052049.m4a>**

_Có chuyện gì đó đang xảy ra._

_Đầu tiên là, tôi phải bắt đầu từ đâu nhỉ? Những bữa tiệc thâu đêm suốt sáng đang càn quấy đầu óc tôi._

_Hai ngày trước, tôi nhận ra có lỗ hổng an ninh trên máy tính cá nhân của mình. Tôi nhanh chóng sửa chữa lỗi rò rỉ thông tin đó, đơn thuần nghĩ có lẽ do vài tệp tin rác._

_Rồi hôm nay, Catarina nói với tôi dự án SCYLLA-M1 đã bị đóng băng do thiếu kinh phí duy trì._

_Cô ấy cũng nói trước hôm dự án bị đình chỉ, cô ấy đã trông thấy Camille trong văn phòng với Jonathan Morgenstern, trình bày thứ gì đó. Không ai trong số chúng tôi từng được chính thức diện kiến người nhà Morgenstern, chính vì thế mà sự xuất hiện của anh ta gây chú ý thật chẳng khác gì Beyonce cưỡi khủng long chạy loạn trên quảng trường Thời đại._

_Và –_

_Và – mười phút trước, tôi nhận được tin báo Camille đã thiệt mạng trong một vụ tai nạn ô tô._

_Thành thật mà nói, tôi cần nhiều rượu hơn._

**<07062049.m4a>**

_Ngày hôm qua, tôi đã thử liên lạc với một người bạn cùng tham gia vào công trình nghiên cứu SCYLLA-M1. Trong tháng qua, kể từ khi dự án bị đóng băng, tôi không còn thấy ai từ phòng thí nghiệm đó liên lạc hoặc liên lạc được với ai nữa. Trừ Catarina, dĩ nhiên, vì chúng tôi vẫn là bạn cùng nhà. Đột nhiên tôi thấy vô cùng bất an._

_Catarina vừa nhắn cho tôi cô ấy đang ở bữa tiệc mừng công việc mới của Jem cùng với Ragnor. Tôi nghĩ nên tới xem tình hình cô ấy thế nào. Nếu như tôi không truy cập tệp tin này trong 24 giờ tới, những tệp tin sẽ tự động được công khai gửi tới sở Cảnh sát New York cùng với kết quả nghiên cứu của tôi về đặc tính thực sự của SCYLLA-M1._

**<08062049.m4a>**

[Tạp âm]

[Giọng nữ] _Vậy là… T.S.Eliot đã đúng hả?_

[Tạp âm]

[Tiếng súng vọng lại từ xa]

[Âm thanh của lửa bén lên gỗ]

[Tiếng ngâm nga]

_Và như thế kết thúc cuộc đời_

_Và như thế kết thúc cuộc đời_

_Và như thế kết thúc cuộc đời_

_Bằng tiếng nấc chứ không bằng đập mạnh._

**_**

Lần cuối cùng Alec trải nghiệm cảm giác thường nhật với một người khác trong không gian khép kín là bao giờ nhỉ?

Alec không khỏi thắc mắc khi quan sát Magnus di chuyển hết từ nơi này tới nơi khác trong căn phòng, làm những việc mà anh chẳng rõ cụ thể là làm gì ngoại trừ mục đích cuối cùng của những công việc đó – như việc Magnus đã rất thành thực với anh – là để điều chế huyết thanh cứu người.

Sau khi tắm rửa tử tế, anh đã ngồi sửa lại bộ đàm của mình suốt cả buổi sáng. Magnus đem toàn bộ đồ đạc vũ khí trả lại cho anh, không chút nề nà, nhưng Alec vẫn có thể cảm nhận được sự mệt mỏi và hơi chút bất an từ điệu bộ của y.

“Nó bị hỏng vì va chạm sau cú rơi.” Magnus nói. “Tôi có đồ sửa chữa nếu cậu muốn dùng.”

“Cảm ơn anh.” Alec đáp. “Tôi cũng chẳng còn nhiều thứ để làm vào lúc này.”

Alec nhẩm đếm trong đầu. Hôm nay là ngày thứ ba anh bị mắc kẹt, tức là còn tầm mười tám ngày nữa, mười tám ngày hai người di chuyển quanh nhau như những vệ tinh im lặng trong một vũ trụ chật hẹp, cố gắng để không trở thành kẻ phiền toái, cố gắng để đề phòng, cố gắng để tin tưởng. Giống như một người bạn cùng phòng bất đắc dĩ vậy.

“Alexander này,” giữa khoảng lặng vô biên, đột nhiên Magnus cất tiếng hỏi. “Khi cậu bị đau đầu và chảy máu hồi sáng, cậu không hề giả bộ đúng không?”

Alec chững lại. “Phải. Cơn đau là thật.”

“Đây không phải lần đầu chuyện đó xảy ra với cậu đúng không?”

“Đúng vậy.” Alec không rời mắt khỏi những linh kiện bé nhỏ đang bày trước mặt.

“Cậu không có vẻ hoảng loạn sau khi lừa được tôi. Người bình thường hẳn sẽ ngay lập tức đi tìm nguyên do, nhưng cậu chỉ ngồi đó—” Magnus huơ huơ tay về phía bộ đàm của Alec. “- im lặng sửa đồ.”

“Tôi có lo lắng, nhưng tôi cảm giác những cơn đau này là chìa khóa cho thắc mắc của tôi về anh…” Alec đặt cái tua vít xuống. “Về _chúng ta_.”

“Ý cậu là sao?”

“Ý tôi là – tôi nghĩ – chúng ta thực sự đã từng quen biết và – ” Alec hắng giọng, anh đưa tay lên cà cà sống mũi. “Và – khá thân thiết… ừm.”

Trong tích tắc, khuôn mặt Magnus chuyển từ thắc mắc sang ngạc nhiên sang thích thú.

“Thân thiết thế nào?”

Alec nhìn bâng quơ đi đâu đó. Trần nhà trắng. Ống nghiệm trong suốt. Bất cứ nơi nào để không phải đối diện với vẻ hứng chí và giọng nói đầy châm chọc của người còn lại. “Hãy cứ cho là, tôi biết một số thứ mang tính cá nhân… về anh.”

Magnus nhướn mày. “Ví dụ như?”

Bàn tay đang cà sống mũi của Alec đưa lên gãi đầu. Lạy Chúa, anh vừa khơi mào cái gì thế này.

“Ờm… anh thích màu xanh lam.” Alec nói, cảm thấy tột cùng ngu ngốc.

“Đúng… nhưng tôi không nghĩ nó chứng minh được điều gì.” Magnus nghiêng đầu. “Cậu hoàn toàn có thể phỏng đoán dựa trên quan sát của mình đối với ‘môi trường sống và làm việc’ của tôi.”

Alec bắt đầu bối rối. “Ờm… hồi 10 tuổi anh có nuôi một con mèo tên là Chairman Meow.”

Magnus im lặng. “Cái này… cậu bắt đầu làm tôi thấy sợ rồi đấy.” Y đứng lên đi về phía chiếc bàn Alec đang ngồi và kéo một cái ghế ra để ngồi đối diện anh.

“Vậy đó đúng là sự thật?” Alec cũng kinh ngạc không kém.

Magnus gật đầu. “Con mèo đầu tiên của tôi. Cậu còn biết những gì nữa?”

Alec cố gắng đào lại những mẩu nhập nhoạng trong tâm trí mình.

“Vết sẹo ôm trên mắt cá chân của anh là do… anh bị kẹt chân vào nan hoa xe đạp, năm lên 7.”

Mặt Magnus trắng bệch. “Cậu cứ nói tiếp đi.”

“Ừm… với lại… anh có một hình xăm ở đùi trong, chân trái…” Alec nói. “Là một dòng chữ bằng tiếng Indo – ”

Alec chững lại, anh nhận ra điều mình vừa ám chỉ trong lời nói. Anh im bặt trước vẻ thảng thốt của Magnus. Má anh nóng ran.

“Cậu –” Magnus chớp mắt. “Cậu đã làm gì tôi trong lúc tôi bất tỉnh?”

Alec vội vã lắc đầu, anh giơ tay lên như muốn thề nguyền. “Tôi xin thề, tôi không làm gì anh. Anh đã kiểm tra camera trong phòng giam của tôi rồi mà.”

“Tôi không tin cậu.” Magnus trừng mắt nói.

“Tin hay không, đó là sự thật.” Alec phản bác. “Chúng ta hẳn đã từng quen nhau ở đâu đó rồi.”

“Ý cậu là chúng ta từng ngủ với nhau?” Magnus hỏi. “Kể cả như vậy, tôi không nghĩ tôi sẽ kể cho bất cứ bạn tình nào về một con mèo tôi nuôi năm lên 10, hay chuyện vết sẹo cả.”

“Không…” Alec nhanh chóng thêm vào. “Chúng ta không phải bạn tình, chúng ta thân thiết hơn.”

“Người yêu?” Magnus cau mày.

“Có lẽ?”

Magnus ừm hưm trong cổ họng trước khi chống tay lên má và ghé mặt sát lại gần Alec. “Vậy giả thuyết của cậu là gì? Chúng ta từng là nhân tình nhân ngãi thế nào đó, rồi một ngày đột nhiên cả hai chúng ta mất toàn bộ kí ức về nhau à?”

“Tôi không biết,” Alec vô thức đặt một tay lên ngực như muốn trấn an cảm giác đang trào lên trong lồng ngực. “Tôi không nghĩ có quãng thời gian nào trong đời tôi bị đứt đoạn hết—và nhìn anh kìa, tôi làm sao quên được anh cơ chứ?”

“Đấy có phải một lời khen không?” Magnus mỉm cười.

“K…không… ý tôi là…”

Magnus đưa một ngón tay lên gần môi Alec, ra hiệu im lặng.

“Tôi hiểu mà, tôi chỉ giỡn một chút thôi.”

Alec gượng gạo nhìn xuống tay, đột nhiên anh chỉ muốn kết thúc cuộc đối thoại chẳng đâu vào đâu này. “Tôi vẫn—chưa sửa xong đồ.”

“Vậy tôi sẽ để cậu lại với đồ chơi của cậu nhé.” Magnus cười, dường như rất thấu hiểu. “Chúng ta có thể bàn về kí ức của cậu sau.”

_

_Tiếng chuông điện thoại réo rắt đánh thức Alec khỏi cơn nôn nao khó tả của một sáng thứ bảy hậu tiệc tùng._

_Anh trở mình, rên rỉ vì cơn đau tung tẩy trong não. Anh chóp chép cái miệng khô đét và lấy hết sức bình sinh nhấc cánh tay bỗng dưng nặng như gánh chì quờ lên mặt bàn cạnh giường, cầm lấy cái cục sắt đang réo rắt từng hồi như muốn báo tử. Hình như đã gần trưa rồi thì phải?_

_Nheo nheo mắt nhìn màn hình hiện thông báo người gọi: Là Isabelle._

_Alec ôm đầu, bấm nút nghe và gục xuống gối. “Izzy?”_

_Từ đầu dây bên kia vọng lại một tiếng khóc nghẹn ngào. “Alec?”_

_Trong thoáng chốc, cơn váng bổ như bị xả sạch xuống một lỗ cống. Alec bật ngay dậy, thần kinh căng ra. “Izzy? Sao thế? Em ổn không? Em đang ở đâu thế?”_

_Tiếng nấc vẫn tiếp tục, nhỏ bé và sợ hãi. “Alec—anh có thể tới đón em được không?”_

_“Dĩ nhiên rồi,” Alec đứng dậy, anh nhét cái sơ mi vào quần bò còn mặc nguyên từ đêm qua, vơ lấy áo khoác và chìa khóa xe. “Em đang ở đâu?”_

_“Em đang ở nhà của Elena, đường số 7 Driggs Ave.” Isabelle tiếp tục thì thào, Alec nghe thấy tiếng quát mắng lao xao ở đâu đó phía sau con bé qua điện thoại. “Làm ơn, Alec, nhanh lên. Đến đón em nhanh lên.” Isabelle gần như cầu xin._

_“Anh tới liền.”_

_Alec nói trước khi cúp máy và bắt đầu chạy._

_Anh phóng xe như một thằng khùng và khá chắc là mình đã dính vài cái thẻ phạt do camera ghi lại. Anh mới có giấy phép lái xe được 3 tháng. Nhưng anh không quan tâm. Anh đang sợ hãi. Sợ hãi hơn bất cứ lúc nào trong đời. Nếu Izzy có mệnh hệ gì, anh không nghĩ mình có thể kiềm chế được._

_Ngay khi cửa nhà Elena mở ra, Isabelle đã nhào vào lòng anh với một khuôn mặt đầy nước mắt._

_Và một mái tóc bị cắt nham nhở._

_Toàn bộ làn tóc đen, suôn và dày của Isabelle đã bị ai đó cầm kéo cắt tơi tả và lệch hết sang một bên. Từ phía sau con bé, Alec thấy một nhóm con gái đồng lứa đang xì xào vào tai nhau điều gì đó, cùng bố mẹ của Elena đang đứng trân trân nhìn Alec vẻ bất lực._

_“Ai làm?” Alec đứng thẳng lên và đẩy Isabelle về phía sau lưng mình._

_“Nghe này, chúng tôi rất lấy làm tiếc,” người đàn ông đứng ra trước đám con gái, phân bua, “nhưng không ai trong số chúng nhận cả, chúng đều bảo là Isabelle tự cắt tóc mình.”_

_Nghe có vẻ điên rồ, nhưng anh thực sự chỉ muốn trù dập từng đứa một trong cái đám phía sau kia và bẻ cổ chúng như đang bẻ đầu những con búp bê, bất kể chúng có trực tiếp đụng vào Izzy hay không._

_“Cả ông và tôi đều biết chuyện đếch phải thế.” Alec hằm hằm tiến đến túm lấy cổ áo người đàn ông, gần như muốn xách ngược ông ta lên._

_Người vợ vội chạy tới níu tay anh, cản lại. “Chúng tôi thành thực xin lỗi, cậu… cậu Lightwood. Tôi quá mải tiếp chuyện với một phụ huynh khác nên không để ý. Elena chưa bao giờ tổ chức một bữa tiệc sinh nhật lớn như vậy cả.”_

_“Alec—bỏ đi, em chỉ muốn về nhà thôi.” Isabelle túm lấy vạt áo sau lưng anh. “Đi mà.”_

_Alec hít một hơi thật sâu, những gân xanh đang cộm trên cổ anh từ từ lặn dần xuống._

_“Thôi được,” anh buông cổ áo người đàn ông ra rồi ném về phía sau ông ta, nơi lũ con gái đang tụm năm tụm ba xì xào, một cái nhìn kinh tởm._

_“Chuyện này vẫn chưa kết thúc đâu.” Anh nói, rồi nắm tay Isabelle dẫn vào xe._

_

“Cậu có thể hỏi.” Magnus đột nhiên lên tiếng.

Alec bóp lõm lon bia trong tay, khẽ thở dài. “Nãy giờ tôi có nói gì đâu nhỉ?”

“Nhưng cậu đang nghĩ.” Magnus đáp.

“Giờ anh còn có thêm khả năng đọc suy nghĩ của người khác à?”

“Ồ, nếu vậy tôi đã chẳng phải hỏi lại cậu, tôi chỉ cần đọc thôi, đúng không nào?” Magnus ngả người về phía sau ghế. Cả hai đang ngồi cạnh nhau ăn tối trên chiếc bàn trong gian bếp nằm ngay sau tấm bình phong chắn tầm nhìn Alec khỏi phòng ngủ của Magnus khi anh còn bị giam giữ. “Cậu không thích bị người khác bắt thóp nhỉ?” Y tiếp lời.

“Dĩ nhiên là không. Chẳng ai thích hết.” Alec thở dài. “Nhưng đúng là tôi có điều muốn thắc mắc.”

“Đó là?”

“Anh biết là tôi muốn thắc mắc cái gì mà.” Alec nhìn chằm chằm vào người đàn ông vừa đeo mặt nạ vừa luồn thìa vào sau lớp vải để ăn súp bên cạnh anh. “Cái _quái_ gì thế?”

Tầm đầu giờ chiều, Magnus có rời khỏi hầm để đi lấy thêm lương thực cùng quần áo về cho Alec. Y mang mặt nạ lên như thường lệ. Alec chẳng để ý mấy cho tới khi Magnus trở về cùng một đống đồ hộp, hai bộ quần áo và suốt ba tiếng tiếp theo, dường như y không để ý gì tới chiếc mặt nạ vẫn còn nguyên trên đầu mình cả.

“Sao anh phải mang mặt nạ nữa?” Alec bất lực nói.

Magnus tặc lưỡi. “Tôi đã sợ cậu sẽ hỏi thế mà.”

“Ai cũng sẽ hỏi vậy nếu họ là tôi thôi.” Alec đáp. “Anh ổn không thế?”

Y đặt chiếc muỗng ăn súp xuống. “Ổn. Chả qua tôi—không muốn làm cậu hoảng.”

Alec hơi nghiêng đầu, tỏ ý muốn lắng nghe. “Tại sao tôi lại hoảng được?”

Magnus day day trán. “Nói sao nhỉ? Khả năng miễn nhiễm của tôi đi kèm một tác dụng phụ, không được đẹp đẽ gì cho lắm. Nó sẽ biến mất sau một khoảng thời gian, nhưng lúc xảy ra thì phiền phức thật.”

“Ý anh là sao?”

“Cậu có muốn thấy không?” Magnus hỏi.

Alec gật đầu.

“Vậy đi. Nhưng đừng bỏ chạy nhé.”

“Tôi sẽ không đi đâu cả.”

“Tốt.”

Magnus chậm rãi đưa tay về phía sau gáy, có phần lưỡng lự trước khi quyết định kéo lớp vải xuống, gỡ mặt nạ ra khỏi đầu. Một cử chỉ rất kịch.

Khi y ngẩng mặt lên, thành thực mà nói, Alec quả đã hơi bất ngờ.

Trước mắt anh vẫn là khuôn mặt của Magnus, nhưng đôi mắt của y trông thật kì lạ, những vằn máu mờ ẩn hiện tua tủa quanh viền mắt, lan xuống nửa gò má lẫn thái dương. Và khi y mở mắt ra, cặp mắt nhìn lại anh không phải mắt người.

Con ngươi của Magnus đã thu hẹp lại thành một dải đen nằm giữa một vùng màu vàng long lanh – cái sắc màu chiếm trọn nơi đáng ra phải là lòng trắng. Một cặp mắt gần như là mắt mèo vậy, không hẳn, nhưng cũng gần giống rồi. Alec kinh ngạc đến muốn nín thở. Trong vô thức, anh đã đưa một tay lên định chạm vào gò má Magnus, rồi nhanh chóng thu tay lại khi nhận ra hành động kỳ quặc của bản thân.

Magnus bắt được hành động rối rít đó, y nhìn Alec với vẻ kinh ngạc. “Cậu không sợ ư?”

Alec ngồi ngay lại, rồi đối diện y với ánh mắt bình thản. “Không, không hề. Trừ phi thứ ‘tác dụng phụ’ đó gây nguy hiểm tới anh?”

Magnus lắc đầu. “Tôi đã tự thí nghiệm lên bản thân. Mỗi khi tôi tiếp xúc với khí độc, cơ thể tôi sẽ phản ứng và biểu hiện ra như vậy. Rồi tùy vào khoảng thời gian tiếp xúc mà mắt tôi sẽ trở lại bình thường. Ngoài ra không có gì gây hại cả. Tôi chỉ không muốn làm cậu hoảng.”

Alec gật đầu, rồi như nghĩ ra điều gì, anh tiếp lời. “Vậy trước đó, là anh thực sự không muốn lộ mặt vì sợ tôi thuộc nhóm người đang săn đuổi anh, hay bởi bản thân anh không muốn tôi trông thấy bộ dạng này?”

“Có lẽ là cả hai.” Magnus đáp.

“Đôi mắt anh giống mắt mèo quá,” Alec nhận xét.

“Tôi hy vọng cậu thuộc tuýp người yêu mèo?” Magnus mỉm cười, trêu chọc.

“Có lẽ? Tôi chưa từng có vật nuôi. Nhưng Isabelle thích mèo lắm.” Alec nói, nhớ về quãng thời gian năm Isabelle lên 9, con bé thường giấu đồ ăn mang cho lũ mèo hoang dưới phố.

“Isabelle?”

“Em gái tôi.”

Magnus à lên một tiếng. Trước khi y nói gì thêm Alec đã mau chóng ngắt lời.

“Tôi còn một câu hỏi nữa,” Alec ráng lấp đầy lỗ hỏng anh vừa vô tình đập ra giữa cả hai, “Tại sao anh không công bố những nghiên cứu của mình? Nặc danh chẳng hạn? Tố cáo tập đoàn Circle? Gửi nó cho chính phủ hay cảnh sát? Biết đâu lại giúp ích cho những tổ chức nghiên cứu còn sót lại?”

Câu hỏi khiến khuôn mặt của Magnus dường như tối đi vài phần. Y thở dài. “Alexander à, tôi chẳng có gì để chứng minh thông tin của mình cả. Máy tính cá nhân của tôi đặt tại nhà riêng hẳn đã bị thu hồi trong lúc chúng tôi mải chạy trốn. Tất cả hồ sơ cũ đều bị xóa sạch. Tôi và Catarina dựng lại tất cả từ những gì chúng tôi còn ghi nhớ trong đầu. Còn với huyết thanh tôi đang điều chế bây giờ…” Ánh mắt Magnus lộ rõ vẻ buồn bã, “… vẫn chưa có kết quả gì đủ đột phá để chứng minh nó sẽ có hiệu quả.”

Alec nhìn y chăm chú, rồi anh vươn một tay ra đặt lên mu bàn tay Magnus, “Anh còn nhớ ngày đầu tiên nói chuyện, anh quả quyết với tôi rằng huyết thanh sẽ thành công không?”

Magnus khẽ gật đầu.

“Thi thoảng tôi cũng phải tự động viên bản thân mình như vậy, dù trong lòng tôi chưa thực sự tin vào điều tôi nói—tôi vẫn cố nói thật to—hy vọng một ngày nào đó điều đó sẽ thành hiện thực.” Alec bảo. Một phần trong anh đang gào lên phản đối, gào lên rằng đừng nói những thứ hết sức tào lao như vậy nữa; phần còn lại đang cố hết sức đào lên những hy vọng vụn vặt còn sót lại đâu đó trong tầng tầng vách ngăn đóng đầy bụi của tâm trí anh, đào lên một lời động viên chân thành.

“Magnus, đừng từ bỏ hy vọng.”

Bàn tay đặt trên bàn ăn siết chặt lấy bàn tay dưới nó.

Magnus gật đầu. “Tôi sẽ thành công.”

“Tốt.”

“Tốt.”

Alec rời tay khỏi Magnus, hơi ấm đọng lại trong lòng bàn tay anh chút đỉnh trước khi lạnh lùng tan đi.

“Nào, giờ, tôi có thể gửi tin nhắn cho Lydia được chưa?” Alec hỏi.

“Dĩ nhiên,” Magnus mỉm cười, đôi mắt mèo dõi theo anh dường như đang suy xét. “Chờ tôi ăn nốt xong nhé.”

_

_Alec ngẩng cổ lên khi nghe thấy tiếng song sắt và ổ khóa xô vào nhau._

_Anh đã nhìn cái trần xám xịt này được nửa ngày trời. Hóa ra nằm bắt chéo chân trên băng ghế lặng toát trong phòng tạm giam, tay xoa xoa những cái khớp đau nhức và tranh thủ ngủ bù những đêm thức bên tách cà phê cũng là một cách nghỉ ngơi thư thái. Cùng với Jason, Steve, và Madison nào đó đang ngồi quanh mình, kẻ thì ngủ ngáy khò khò, kẻ thì hít đất, kẻ thì ngồi lẩm bẩm một mình. Suốt quãng thời gian anh bị tống vào đây sau khi gây ra vụ lùm xùm ở lớp của Isabelle và bị gô cổ vì tội phá hoại tài sản, quan sát ba người họ cũng giải trí cho anh ít nhiều. Bất chấp tình trạng của mình, trong thâm tâm anh là muôn ngàn thư thái._

_“Alec Lightwood, bố của cậu đang chờ.” Viên sĩ quan vừa mở cửa phòng giam thông báo._

_“Gọi mày kìa Lightwood.” Jason đang hít đất dưới sàn đánh mắt sang chỗ anh._

_“Ông chú vừa nói là bố tôi ấy hả?” Alec nhướn mày. Từ tư thế của anh, hình ảnh viên cảnh sát đầu hói đang bị xoay ngang. Anh không thể rời mắt khỏi cái đầu của ông ta. Nó bóng loáng._

_“Không ra.” Alec đáp rồi quay lưng lại với cửa, xoay mặt vào tường._

_Anh nghe thấy viên sĩ quan rên rỉ qua kẽ răng, “đùa tao à” rồi điều tiếp theo anh biết là mình bị lôi xềnh xệch khỏi phòng tạm giam và đẩy về phía bộ mặt kệch cỡm của kẻ mà anh phải gọi là bố – Robert Lightwood._

_“Chào bố,” Alec đảo mắt, rồi nhếch mép cười. “Phải tốn một thằng con trai trong tù và một đứa con gái bị bắt nạt để lôi được ông bô của chúng nó về nhà nhỉ?”_

_“Alec,” Robert nghiêm giọng, đôi vai ông căng lên và Alec chuẩn bị để phản kháng trước khi cũng đôi vai ấy, lại xụi xuống. “Ta xin lỗi. Cùng về nhà đi, ta có chuyện muốn nói trước mặt tất cả mọi người.”_

_“Không!” Alec giằng cánh tay ra trước khi Robert kéo được anh đi. “Nói ở đây đi. Bất cứ điều gì ông định nói trước mặt Izzy và mẹ, ông phải thông qua tôi trước. Trước khi ông làm họ tổn thương hơn cả bây giờ và hủy hoại hoàn toàn bản thân trong mắt Izzy. Ông phải nói cho tôi trước.”_

_“Bình tĩnh lại—Alec,” Robert giơ tay lên chừng như một cử chỉ hòa hoãn. “Ta muốn xin mẹ con tha thứ… và nếu được, cả con và Izzy nữa.”_

_Alec suýt thì bật cười thành tiếng. “Trời đất! Tha thứ? Bố, bố có đang nghiêm túc không thế? Bố không ở nhà cũng được lâu phết rồi đấy.”_

_Robert dường như đã chuẩn bị tinh thần cho phản ứng này. Ông túm lấy bờ vai Alec và nói. “Alec, ta đã tới thăm Izzy, ngay khi nhận được tin. Và ta tới bảo lãnh cho con bởi vì ta biết con đã và sẽ luôn làm tất cả để bảo vệ con bé. Tin hay không, gia đình này vẫn luôn là tất cả của ta. Và ta cũng sẽ làm hết phận sự để bảo vệ gia đình mình.”_

_Robert buông vai Alec ra, rồi tiếp tục khi dò thấy vẻ mặt con trai đã dịu hơn. “Công việc của ta đã luôn là một phần mà ta không thể sống thiếu. Ta đoán, sau một khoảng thời gian dài đắm chìm trong công việc, ta đã quên mất bản thân đang chiến đấu vì điều gì và—”_

_“Ông ngoại tình.” Alec nói._

_“Sai lầm lớn nhất đời ta,” Robert nuốt khan. Ông nhìn xuống đất hồi lâu trước khi ngẩng lên, đối diện với ánh mắt căng thẳng của Alec. “Ta đoán—sẽ phải mất rất lâu để có được sự tha thứ từ mẹ con con nhỉ?”_

_“Hoặc không bao giờ.” Alec nói._

_“Hoặc không bao giờ,” Robert nhắc lại. “Nhưng không có nghĩa là ta sẽ ngừng cố gắng.”_

_Cả hai im lặng trong suốt chuyến xe về nhà._

_

Buổi sáng ngày thứ tư dưới căn hầm, Alec trông thấy Magnus ngồi bần thần trước tấm kính ngăn căn phòng có ba người bạn của mình đang nằm.

“Anh đang làm gì vậy?” Nửa ngái ngủ, nửa tò mò, anh đi tới bên Magnus, căng mắt nhìn vào cảnh tượng trước mặt như đang tìm kiếm điều gì.

Cat, Ragnor và Madzie vẫn nằm im lìm như lần đầu Alec trông thấy họ, ba pho tượng trong bộ đồ trắng.

“Tôi thấy ngón tay của Cat cử động. Tôi luôn nghĩ Cat sẽ là người tỉnh dậy đầu tiên, dựa trên hoàn cảnh và thời gian bị phơi nhiễm của cô ấy.” Magnus đáp, không rời mắt khỏi căn phòng. “Cậu ngủ thế nào?”

“Ngon hơn rồi.” Alec đáp, nheo mắt nhìn vào bàn tay còn nguyên lại đang đặt thoai thoải một bên sườn của Catarina như muốn lần ra chút động tĩnh. Song, mọi thứ vẫn im lìm như cũ.

Alec nhớ lại đêm hôm qua, nằm ngủ trên tấm đệm trải dưới đất cạnh giường của Magnus. Ban đầu Magnus kiên quyết anh có thể ngủ trên giường, nhưng Alec cũng nhất quyết từ chối. Phần lớn là vì anh không muốn chấp nhận bất cứ cử chỉ mang hình thái đãi ngộ nào từ Magnus. Anh thường thấy mắc nợ một ai đó mỗi khi người ta tốt với mình, dù cái tốt ấy chỉ đơn thuần là phép lịch sự xã giao, hay kể cả khi anh xứng đáng với cử chỉ đó.

Nên, anh trải đệm ngủ cạnh giường Magnus.

Alec mất một lúc để làm quen với nơi ngủ mới. Giường của Magnus chỉ cao hơn nơi anh nằm hai gang tay; anh quay đầu nhìn lên một chút là có thể trông thấy sườn mặt người còn lại. Magnus ngủ mau hơn anh. Như thể y có cả tấn mệt mỏi chồng lên lồng ngực và ngay giây phút y đặt lưng xuống đệm, những mệt mỏi ấy sẽ trườn lên khâu chặt mí mắt y lại. Chẳng mấy chốc Alec đã nghe thấy nhịp thở đều đặn từ người kia. Anh thả lỏng người, vỗ lại gối và chăn, cố nhắm mắt lần một. Rồi thao láo, trở mình, sang trái rồi sang phải trước khi ngồi dậy bó gối trên đệm.

Từ vị trí này anh có thể thấy rõ tấm lưng cùng bờ vai rộng của Magnus. Y đang nằm quay lại với anh, đối diện với bức tường, người hơi co ro trong tấm chăn phủ ngang hông dù căn phòng không hẳn là lạnh. Một tay y duỗi thẳng bên sườn, tay còn lại nắm lên cẳng tay đang duỗi, ép cánh tay ấy vào sườn.

Magnus đang đau.

Alec vẫn luôn cảm giác được cơn đau ẩn dưới điệu bộ của y. Nó treo lơ lửng ở đó tựa một vầng trăng trong đêm trời quang mây tạnh, trong cái cách y thu mình, tay nọ bấu vào cánh tay kia. Chúng ta có thể đọc được rất nhiều thứ từ dáng vẻ của một người, nhất là lúc người đó đang đau khổ mà vẫn cố hết sức để che đi nỗi đau đó. Alec ngồi ngây ra hồi lâu khi nhận thức ấy vỡ ra trong anh. Rồi kéo theo nhận thức ấy là một nhận thức khác, nặng trĩu và gồng gánh hơn: Magnus thực sự tin tưởng anh. Niềm tin ấy đủ lớn để y chìa lưng ra với anh như thế này, và đủ tuyệt vọng – tột cùng tuyệt vọng; như thể nếu Alec quyết định cắm ngập cán dao vào bờ lưng ấy rồi bỏ chạy ngay bây giờ, y cũng chẳng để tâm.

Niềm tin đến với cả hai rất tự nhiên, gần như bất thường, thậm chí phản lý tính. Alec hiểu rõ ngần ấy. Chẳng có gì cản được Alec bỏ đi lúc này. Anh đã biết chỗ cất mặt nạ phòng độc. Anh đã nhận lại vũ khí. Anh sẽ tìm ra cách vượt qua đám thây ma, dùng bom khí hoặc quay lại với phương án đe dọa Magnus để sử dụng máy tính gọi cứu viện. Lydia đã biết anh vẫn ổn. Nhưng Alec chẳng hề muốn làm bất cứ điều gì trong số ấy. Anh chỉ muốn ở đây, bên cạnh y, trở thành một vệ tinh di chuyển trong quỹ đạo hành tinh mang tên Magnus, tự nhiên như thể vệ tinh anh được chế tạo chỉ để dành cho hành tinh ấy.

Alec cố dằn lại cái cảm giác râm ran trong lồng ngực. Có lẽ anh chỉ tò mò thôi, tò mò về những hư ảnh trong đầu, những mẩu kí ức anh vẫn chưa biết từ đâu rơi xuống, dòng máu chảy cùng cơn đau inh ỏi. Bây giờ, khi thực sự nghiêm túc nghĩ về nó, Alec mới nhận ra bản thân không có cảm giác sợ hãi. Cơn đau đúng là phiền toái. Máu? Dĩ nhiên là bất tiện. Nhưng nó không gợi lên trong Alec nỗi sợ mơ hồ về một căn bệnh chết chóc đang ủ mầm trong cơ thể anh. Cứ như thể, ngay từ lần đầu tiên quệt hàng máu đỏ thẫm khỏi tai, Alec đã xem nó là một phần tất yếu vậy.

Chẳng có gì bình thường hay tất yếu về chuyện này. Ngoại trừ thứ linh cảm mơ hồ như một sợi dây treo ngược trên trần cao, chờ có ai nắm lấy để trèo xuống.

Hồi lâu sau, Alec cũng nằm lại, rồi yên giấc lúc nào không hay.

Anh không hề nói dối Magnus khi trả lời y rằng anh đã có một giấc ngủ ngon. Ngon nhất anh từng có kể từ vụ tấn công. Chắc vậy?

Anh tiếp tục thói quen rèn luyện thể lực, ưu tiên hít đất cùng những bài tập tay chân không cần tạ. Trong khi đó, Magnus cũng từ bỏ việc quan sát Catarina. Có một sự căng thẳng nhất định kéo giãn không gian sáng hôm ấy. Cơn im lặng bao trùm.

Bình thường, Alec sẽ để một người hiển nhiên là đang bực bội yên, anh sẽ luôn sẵn sàng giúp đỡ nếu họ mở miệng yêu cầu, nhưng anh chưa bao giờ là kiểu người chủ động tìm cách xen vào tâm trạng tiêu cực của ai đó. Anh đã luôn sống với suy nghĩ vấn đề của mỗi người phải do chính bản thân họ tự giải quyết. Chẳng có nghĩa lý gì khi cố gắng cứu một người không muốn được cứu.

Alec đoán tâm trạng đi xuống của Magnus là do thí nghiệm y đang làm.

Khoa học – một thứ Alec mù tịt.

Hãy cứ cho là anh không thể chịu được việc bị nhốt trong không gian kín với một người ủ rũ. Hãy cứ thuyết phục bản thân như vậy đi. 189 lần hít đất và anh bật dậy. Alec muốn làm Magnus vui lên. Cái suy nghĩ nghe xa lạ trong chính tâm trí Alec.

Magnus đang ngồi trước một bàn trải đầy giấy, ghi chép gạch xóa, và chắc chắn là viết những thứ Alec không hiểu.

Giờ là lúc Alec có một màn đấu tranh nội tâm giữa việc nên hay không nên làm phiền Magnus.

Trước khi kịp đưa ra quyết định, một vật nho nhỏ lọt vào tầm mắt Alec, một vật Alec cảm giác như suốt quãng thời gian anh quanh quẩn tại đây, nó vẫn nằm nguyên đó. Thế nhưng phải đến thời khắc này, hình dáng của nó mới hiện hữu trong nhận thức của anh.

Alec bước tới bên chiếc tủ nhét đầy sách cạnh bàn để dàn máy tính và rút ra giữa hai cái gáy dày của hai cuốn giáo khoa một tấm ảnh polaroid vuông vắn.

Trong ảnh là Catarina và Ragnor hồi… còn “sống”, rạng rỡ cùng váy kim tuyến vàng và com lê xám, đứng cạnh bên Magnus đang ngồi trước một cây đại dương cầm trắng trong bộ vest nhung. Tay y vẫn đặt trên những phím đàn, nhưng nụ cười thì hướng về phía hai người bạn đang uống rượu. Từ kích thước hạn chế của bức ảnh, Alec vẫn đủ nhận ra khuôn mặt được trang điểm cẩn thận của Magnus. Y có kẻ viền mắt sẫm màu cùng kim tuyến, làn tóc được vuốt dựng lên và điểm xuyết bởi vài đoạn highlight đỏ. Một khuôn mặt lộng lẫy, một nụ cười quá thánh thiện và trong trẻo. Nếu Alec nhắm mắt và chìm sâu vào trong cái vùng lõm của tâm thức anh, anh nghĩ bản thân gần như có thể mường tượng, kiến tạo lại và nghe thấy được tiếng cười ấy.

Alec khẽ miết ngón tay lên lớp mica bọc trên bức ảnh. Một ký ức hạnh phúc trong tông màu ấm. Loại ký ức mà dường như người ta đang níu lấy như sợi chỉ cuối cùng buộc họ với thế giới đã dạt mất.

“Tiệc kỷ niệm 50 năm thành lập trường đại học. Một ngày cuối tháng 8, bảy cuộc đời về trước.” Giọng Magnus vang lên từ phía sau Alec, kéo anh ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ.

Bảy cuộc đời ấy à? Alec nhận ra phép ẩn dụ, nhưng anh không bình luận thêm gì về nó. “Trông anh… tuyệt quá.” Anh nói. _Tuyệt đẹp._

Anh thoáng thấy gò má Magnus hơi ửng lên. Y chỉ cười, không đáp.

“Anh thích trang điểm.” Alec nói tiếp. Không phải câu hỏi. Không phải thắc mắc. Mà là nhận định trực tiếp.

“Đúng vậy, thích lắm,” Magnus nhấc bức ảnh khỏi ngón tay Alec. Ngón tay cả hai khẽ sượt qua nhau. “Đôi khi tôi vẫn mang đồ ra tô vẽ lên mặt, nhưng dần dà có vẻ như cũng không quan trọng tôi trông mình thế nào.”

“Tôi thấy anh vẫn khá phong cách đấy chứ,” Alec huơ huơ tay ý chỉ bộ đồ Magnus đang mặc lúc này – sơ mi đen họa tiết cùng jean đỏ. “Và cả sơn móng tay.”

“Thời trang thì lúc nào cũng là thời trang.” Magnus nháy mắt với Alec. “Cảm ơn, Alexander.”

Alec bị cái cử chỉ ấy làm má nóng ran lên. Cảm giác căng thẳng đè nặng lên căn phòng đang bị rỡ đi như rỡ từng viên gạch một.

Anh lắp bắp. “Ưm… anh còn chơi được dương cầm?”

Đôi mắt Magnus dường như đang thu vào từng phản ứng đầy xấu hổ của Alec. “Mẹ tôi từng là một nghệ sĩ dương cầm. Còn cậu? Cậu có chơi loại nhạc cụ nào không?”

Alec thở hắt ra. “Tôi từng học dương cầm để có thể song tấu với em gái, tôi không giỏi lắm đâu, và cũng lâu lắm rồi.” Kí ức về những ngón tay mảnh dẻ thoăn thoắt nhảy múa trên phím đàn trắng muốt thổi nhẹ qua tâm trí Alec. Tựa một ngàn nhát cắt.

Ánh mắt Magnus dịu đi, y khẽ mỉm cười vẻ trấn an, như thể y đang dò dẫm cầm máu cho Alec trên một vết thương vô hình trong bóng tối. Y quay lại nhìn về phía gian phòng có ba người bạn của mình, rồi nhìn xuống bức ảnh trước khi đối diện với Alec lần nữa.

“Cậu nghĩ sao, nếu tối nay tôi đàn cho cậu một bản?”

Alec tròn mắt trước đề nghị. “Ở đây cũng có đàn sao?”

Magnus cất lại bức ảnh vào giữa hai quyển sách. “Tòa nhà này có một cây đại dương cầm. Không giấu gì cậu nữa, chúng ta đang ở trường cũ của tôi, Alexander. Tôi từng tranh thủ những phút rảnh rang một mình tìm cách chuyển cây đàn sang phòng cách âm cùng tầng. Cậu sẽ ngạc nhiên trước những việc một người cô độc có thể sáng tạo ra mà làm trong lúc rỗi hơi.”

Thoáng nhẹ nhõm với lượng thông tin mới, Alec mỉm cười. Nhưng rồi những hình ảnh các thây ma di chuyển ngoài hành lang trên màn hình camera theo dõi lại đập vào mắt anh.

“Vậy—cả hai chúng ta đều phải lên đó?” Alec thắc mắc. Anh quay đầu nhìn về cánh cửa dẫn ra hành lang lúc nhúc những thây ma đang chậm chạp di chuyển trong quỹ đạo của họ, chờ đợi một vật thể sống rơi xuống mạng nhện đã giăng sẵn.

“Cậu thực sự nghĩ chỉ có một lối ra đó thôi hả?”

“Tôi chưa thấy dấu hiệu nào cho thấy còn lối ra khác.” Alec đáp, nghĩ về sự thực rằng anh chưa hẳn là đi tìm một lối ra khác hay nghĩ về việc bỏ chạy sau khi đã thề với Magnus. “Anh định chỉ cho tôi lối ra ấy sao? Anh không sợ tôi sẽ nhân cơ hội này biến khỏi đây à?” Alec cau mày.

“Tôi không hiểu tại sao…” Magnus nghiêng đầu, ánh mắt lướt dọc xương hàm của Alec trước khi nhìn lại vào đôi mắt màu hạt dẻ đầy những câu hỏi của anh. “Nhưng tôi tin cậu.”

Alec im lặng chờ y nói tiếp.

“Vả lại, cậu đã không giết tôi đêm qua.” Magnus mỉm cười rạng rỡ. Khóe mắt y cong lên, lớp da nơi đuôi mắt xô lại. Nét mặt như thể vừa đặt một viên kẹo ngọt ngào vào miệng.

Alec đánh lỡ một hơi thở.

“Giờ, Alexander, ai là nhà soạn nhạc yêu thích của cậu?”

“_Không-phải_ Chopin.” Anh nói. Rồi nhanh chóng thêm vào trước khi Magnus định hỏi thêm bất cứ điều gì. “Liszt. Tôi thích Liszt.”

Magnus đảo mắt. “Tôi đã sợ cậu sẽ nói vậy mà. Tôi luôn có khao khát cần phải kéo cho ngón tay mình dài thật dài để đàn những bản của Liszt.”

Magnus im lặng hồi lâu, rồi y tiếp tục. “Cậu muốn chơi một trò chơi không?”

“Trò gì?” Alec tò mò.

“Trò chơi mà tất cả mọi người đều giỏi,” Magnus nửa đùa nửa thật, “Cái trò giả vờ rằng mọi chuyện vẫn ổn ấy.”

“Ồ,” Alec đáp. “Được thôi. Thế trò của anh có gì mới lạ không?”

“Có lẽ, tôi không biết.” Magnus ra chừng suy nghĩ. Yết hầu y khẽ dịch chuyển khi y nuốt khan. Tư thế đứng của y bỗng thay đổi như thể y đang chuẩn bị làm gì đó.

Rồi như chừng dự đoán, Magnus tiến sát lại gần Alec. Đầu tiên y thong thả bước lên một bước, bước vào vùng không gian cá nhân của anh. Y chờ anh lùi lại theo phản xạ, nhưng Alec chỉ đứng đó, nửa tò mò nửa thách thức. Y tiến thêm một bước nữa, hai lồng ngực gần như chạm nhau. Y ngước lên nhìn anh.

“Tôi đang tự hỏi—một điều xem chừng hơi điên rồ, đừng giận tôi nếu cậu cảm thấy bị xúc phạm nhé,” Magnus liếm môi. “Tôi tự hỏi liệu cậu có cảm thấy những gì tôi đang cảm thấy không?”

Lần này đến lượt Alec nuốt khan. Ở vị trí này anh có thể ngửi được mùi hương của Magnus, một mùi thơm tự nhiên và trong lành, như gỗ trầm, như lá khô kẹp giữa những trang sách cổ. Nó nhàn nhạt, quấn quyện, quyến luyến anh. Làm anh ngây người ra một lúc.

Không? Tôi không hiểu anh đang nói gì cả? Tôi không cảm thấy gì cả?

Có? Một ngàn lần có? Tôi cảm thấy tất cả những gì anh đang cảm thấy? Tôi cảm thấy như mình đã cảm thấy điều này cả ngàn cuộc đời trước rồi?

Đột nhiên Magnus bật cười trước khuôn mặt ngơ ngẩn của Alec. “Bình tĩnh nào. Tôi chỉ đùa thôi. Thực ra tôi đang có cái này rất thắc mắc-”

Dù miệng nói là đùa, dường như y vẫn không nghĩ tới chuyện lùi ra khỏi Alec. Cả hai giữ nguyên trạng thái cận kề.

“Tôi nghĩ mãi về cơn đau đầu của cậu và những thứ cậu kiên quyết cho rằng là ký ức dội về.”

Alec gật đầu. “Anh có giả thuyết gì sao?”

“Không hẳn, nhưng tôi có một đề nghị.”

“Đề nghị gì?”

“Chúng ta tái dựng lại những ký ức mà cậu có.” Magnus nghiêm túc nói.

Những hình ảnh thân mật cận kề của cả hai dội về trong tâm trí Alec. Anh đưa tay lên xoa xoa gáy, sượt qua vành tai nóng bừng. “Xem chừng không phải cho lắm—anh đâu có biết tôi đã nhìn thấy gì.”

“Tôi có thể đoán ra phần nào dựa trên phản ứng bây giờ của cậu.” Magnus vẫn rất nghiêm túc. “Cậu thấy đấy, vấn đề này không phải chỉ của riêng mình cậu. Nó cũng liên quan tới cả tôi nữa. Tuy những thông tin cậu nói ra hoàn toàn vô hại, nhưng chẳng có gì đảm bảo sau này cậu không biết thêm nhiều chuyện tư mật khác. Dĩ nhiên, nếu cậu đang hoàn toàn thành thực và không phải một kẻ bám đuôi tôi từ lâu hoặc sao đó…” Magnus nheo mắt.

Alec lắc đầu. “Tôi không thích dối trá.”

“Còn tôi thích sự chính trực của cậu,” Magnus đáp. “Alexander, chúng ta đang sống ở thế giới của World War Z. Nếu bỗng nhiên ngày mai chúng ta nhận được tin hai phần ba dân số còn lại đã hóa quỷ hút máu thì tôi cũng chẳng buồn kinh ngạc, huống gì là mỗi chuyện tôi nhận ra cuộc đời tôi hoàn toàn khuyết đi một đoạn mà tôi chẳng hề hay biết? Cậu nói xem, chẳng nhẽ cậu không muốn lấy lại phần đời đã mất của mình – nhất là khi có vẻ như nó đang muốn với tới cậu hay sao?”

Alec nhìn ánh mắt ương ngạnh đang soi thẳng vào mình, từng đường nét một, rồi nhớ lại những mảnh ký ức rời rạc mà anh trông thấy.

“Dĩ nhiên là tôi muốn biết.” Alec thở ra một hơi nhẹ bẫng.

Nụ cười của Magnus lúc ấy là tất cả những gì anh biết về niềm vui.

“Tốt,” Magnus nói, đưa một tay lên chỉnh lại ve áo khoác gần cổ Alec. “Vậy—cậu nghĩ sao nếu chúng ta đi hẹn hò tối nay?”

“Hả?” Alec tròn mắt, có phần kinh ngạc. “Anh đang rủ tôi đi hẹn hò ấy à?”

“Đúng vậy. Một cách để khơi gợi tiềm thức,” Magnus đáp, rồi trước ánh mắt nai tơ của Alec, y thêm vào. “Tôi đoán nếu chúng ta quả thật thân thiết như cậu mô tả, chúng ta ít nhiều cũng phải từng đi hẹn hò.”

Alec chớp chớp mắt, cơn run rẩy khẽ thoáng qua nơi da tay Magnus tiếp xúc gần hõm cổ anh.

“Đồng ý.” Anh trả lời.

“Tuyệt, vậy hẹn cậu tối nay nhé, còn giờ tôi phải quay lại với công việc đây.” Magnus nháy mắt.

“Vậy—tối nay?” Alec lầm bầm như muốn xác nhận lại.

“Tối nay.” Magnus đáp. Ngọt ngào như đang chơi đùa với viên kẹo tan trên đầu lưỡi.


	6. Cuộc đời đã mất

_Mùa hạ trút xuống thành phố New York bầu không khí của nỗi u sầu._

_“Thực ra, từ tận đáy lòng, mỗi người đều đang mong chờ ngày tận thế gõ cửa.”_

_Isabelle đột ngột đọc thành tiếng một câu từ cuốn sách mà Alec không nhìn (hoặc giả anh từng cố nhìn, cũng chẳng nhớ) rõ tựa đề trong lúc anh đang mải mê lau chùi bộ cung tên của mình._

_“Anh có nghĩ vậy không Alec?”_

_Bộ cung tên sáng dần lên sau mỗi đường di của miếng khăn._

_“Anh không biết,” Alec đáp. “Còn em?”_

_Isabelle nhìn vào trang sách, đọc lại một lượt toàn đoạn văn, chừng như đang lùi dần ra xa khỏi một tòa lâu đài lớn để quan sát toàn cảnh được trọn vẹn hơn._

_Suốt một lúc lâu sau đó, Alec không nghe thấy tiếng cô lật trang. Nhưng anh cũng không nhận được lời hồi đáp nào cả._

_Cô chưa bao giờ trả lời câu hỏi đó của anh._

_

Vì một lẽ nào đó, Alec không thể rời ánh nhìn khỏi viền mắt phủ kim tuyến vàng lấp lánh của Magnus khi y đẩy lớp đệm giường mình ra khỏi vị trí vốn dĩ của nó, để lộ một cái nắp hầm. Y đã phủ lên mặt một lớp trang điểm, mà theo như y nói bằng chất giọng bỡn cợt nhất: để tưởng nhớ những tháng năm đã mất.

“Anh quả là tràn đầy bất ngờ,” Alec khoanh tay nhìn Magnus kéo cái nắp lên, để lộ một cái thang dẫn xuống dưới. Alec đã không để ý ngay cả khi anh đã nằm cạnh nơi này đêm qua, đơn giản vì chẳng có dấu vết dịch chuyển gì ở bốn chân giường cả và sàn giường thì quá tối lẫn thấp để nhìn vào trong. Hẳn Magnus cũng hiếm khi dùng lối đi này.

“Nhưng chẳng phải chúng ta cần đi lên phía trên sao?” Alec thắc mắc nhìn xuống nơi cái thang gỗ ngắn dẫn tới.

“Ồ, chúng ta sẽ leo lên,” Magnus đứng thẳng dậy phủi tay. “Nhưng trước khi lên được thì phải chịu xuống cái đã. Lối đi này dẫn tới tầng hầm cuối cùng của tòa nhà, nơi chúng tôi từng dùng để bảo quản một số mẫu vật yêu cầu tình trạng đặc biệt. Từ dưới đó có một lối đi dẫn ra ngoài cầu thang thoát hiểm trong trường hợp hỏa hoạn. Chúng ta sẽ đi lên trên bằng cầu thang ấy.”

“Được rồi, đi thôi.” Alec mang mặt nạ phòng độc của anh lên, quyết định chỉ cầm theo dao phòng thân trước ánh nhìn không phục của Magnus. Họ cũng xách cả đồ ăn, và nửa chai rượu vang quý giá cho bữa tối. Rồi đi theo đúng lộ trình như thế.

Vậy là giờ Alec có thể quan sát thêm về cư ngụ hiện tại của họ. Họ đã rời khỏi khu vực bệnh viện, nhưng theo như vài quan sát thoáng qua của Alec khi leo trên những bậc cầu thang, có vẻ họ đã di chuyển cách vị trí ban đầu vài dãy nhà. Anh bám theo Magnus sát rạt, lần này anh đã để ý hơn thân thủ của y. Mỗi bước đi đều như bước trên không khí, cơ thể luồn lách hay xoay ngang dọc đều rất nhẹ nhàng, uyển chuyển. Cả hai trèo đến lầu thứ 7 thì dừng lại, Magnus cẩn thận vặn chốt cửa, quan sát hai đầu hành lang im lìm rồi chẳng nói chẳng giằng, bất ngờ nắm tay Alec kéo vào trong.

Cảm giác nắm tay Magnus thật vừa vặn, đúng như mong đợi, đúng như cái mong đợi mà tiềm thức của Alec âm thầm tán dương. Anh hơi siết những cái ngón quanh lòng bàn tay ương ngạnh trong tay mình, lặng thầm bước theo Magnus dọc hành lang về một căn phòng có cửa kính mờ.

“Tới nơi rồi,” Magnus khẽ thì thào, buông tay Alec, rút ra một chiếc chìa khóa để mở cửa.

Căn phòng đặt cây dương cầm rộng ngang một lớp học nhỏ. Từ cửa vào, Alec có thể trông thấy cây đàn lớn, trắng muốt, tắm trong nỗi sầu muộn dưới ánh trăng xanh ngoài ô cửa sổ xuyên qua lớp kính trong suốt, mang máng bụi. Đồ vật xung quanh đều chìm trong bóng tối, yên lặng thở như muốn nhường toàn bộ hào quang đã chết cho cây đàn.

Magnus mang cây đèn pin xách tay vào đặt trên nắp hộp đàn, còn Alec lặng lẽ bê một cái bàn nhỏ vào gần cửa sổ để đặt đồ ăn lên. Kế đến hai chiếc ghế trong góc phòng.

Xong xuôi, Magnus cẩn thận đóng cửa lại. Giờ thì họ hoàn toàn cô lập với âm thanh bên ngoài.

“Bữa tối lãng mạn cổ điển với rượu cùng âm nhạc.” Magnus chắp hai tay vào nhau. “Cậu có thể bỏ mặt nạ ra rồi, Alexander.”

Alec chớp mắt nhìn vào đồng hồ đo đạc. 0%. Và rồi như chợt nhớ ra điều gì, anh ngoái đầu nhòm vào đôi mắt Magnus – nó không đổi màu.

“Tôi… đã cố tình mang khí độc từ nơi khác vào bơm xuống hành lang bên dưới để phòng ngừa nguy hiểm. Nhưng trên này thì khí tan hết rồi.” Magnus thừa nhận với một cái nhún vai.

Alec gỡ mặt nạ ra, đặt sang một bên. “Không thể tin được.” Anh lắc đầu.

“Cậu nói sao nếu chúng ta bắt đầu bữa tối bằng một ly vang đỏ?”

“Rất vui lòng.” Alec mỉm cười.

Anh không khỏi dứt nổi suy nghĩ, trong lúc Magnus lôi ra từ một cái tủ nào đó cả cây nến chết tiệt, rằng cả hai thực sự đang cố gắng hết sức để chơi trò giả bộ. Y mang bật lửa thắp cho cây nến sáng lên lung linh, khiến căn phòng bỗng trở nên sống động lạ thường.

Magnus cười với anh từ bên kia bàn, trong ánh nến vàng lấp lánh, y giống hệt như một giấc mơ.

“Nói tôi nghe một chút về bản thân cậu đi, Alexander.”

“Tôi không biết phải nói gì cả…” Alec hơi chần chừ. Đột nhiên trống ngực Alec đập dồn dập. Anh nhớ tới kinh nghiệm hẹn hò đúng bằng con số 0 tròn chĩnh của mình.

Magnus nhẹ nhàng chống một tay lên cằm, nghiêng mình về phía Alec, để ánh nến soi rõ khuôn mặt lộng lẫy lẫn vẻ thích thú của y.

“Cậu có thể bắt đầu bằng những thứ đơn giản kiểu như: cậu thích màu gì?”

“Anh đang đùa phải không?”

“Những thông tin nho nhỏ đôi khi lại bật mí nhiều thứ về một người đấy.”

“Thôi được, tôi thích màu-”

“Làm ơn đừng nói là đen.”

“-đen.”

Magnus bật cười. “Alexander à-”

“Và vàng ánh kim.”

Alec nhìn viền mắt lấp lánh của Magnus rồi nói thêm. Magnus hẳn phải để ý ánh mắt ấy, bởi vì sau đó y nở nụ cười có phần ngượng ngùng.

Phải đến sau ly rượu thứ ba, tâm trí Alec mới giãn dần ra.

“Anh biết không, Magnus,” Alec nói. “Tôi có phần ngưỡng mộ anh.”

“Ngưỡng mộ tôi, hay phiên bản ‘tôi’ mà cậu trông thấy trong hư ảnh?” Magnus hỏi lại.

“_Anh_, là anh bây giờ ấy,” Alec nói đằng sau chiếc ly. “Tôi khó lòng tưởng tượng được những khó khăn của việc phải sống cô độc một mình như anh, nhưng chắc điều đó cũng chẳng đáng sợ bằng chuyện mất hết hy vọng vào việc cứu lấy phần còn lại của thế giới.”

“Cậu nghĩ tôi thiếu hy vọng à?” Magnus chớp mắt.

Alec vội vã lắc đầu. Rồi như để gỡ lại một phút lỡ lời, Alec nói thêm. “Ban đầu tôi cứ có ấn tượng anh là một kẻ ái kỷ. Và bác học điên, dĩ nhiên rồi.”

“Vậy giờ cậu nghĩ sao?” Magnus cười.

“Tôi chưa chắc lắm về phần ái kỷ, vẫn bác học nhưng không điên. Hoặc có mà tôi chưa biết.”

“Mọi người thường không nhận xét bạn hẹn của họ là ái kỷ trong buổi hẹn đầu tiên.”

“Anh thấy bị xúc phạm ư?”

“Thực ra là không. Tôi chỉ tò mò… Alexander, cậu từng hẹn hò với bao nhiêu người rồi?”

Alec rót đầy ly rượu của mình. Anh chưa đủ say cho câu hỏi này.

“Không nhiều… còn anh?”

“17.” Magnus đáp.

Alec suýt thì phì hết đồ uống ra khỏi miệng? 17?

“Quá nhiều hả?” Magnus cười trước vẻ bất ngờ của Alec.

Alec lắc đầu. “Tôi không phán xét gì anh đâu. Chỉ là… so với anh, tôi thấy mình—”

“Thiếu kinh nghiệm?” Magnus hỏi. “Thực ra—tôi cứ có ấn tượng rằng cậu chưa từng hẹn hò bao giờ.”

Alec cúi đầu nhìn xuống đĩa thịt bò hầm đang ăn dở. Ánh nến lung linh đang làm phần nước sốt ánh lên một màu nâu ngọt ngào, gần như lừa phỉnh tâm trí mơ hồ của anh trong một thoáng rằng món ăn này không phải chỉ là đồ hộp giã đông và mọi thứ đều tuyệt vời như thể anh và Magnus đang dùng bữa tại một nhà hàng hạng sang ở trung tâm Manhattan.

“Tôi chưa bao giờ hẹn hò.” Anh nói sau hồi im lặng lâu la.

Alec mong chờ một câu châm chọc từ Magnus, nhưng y chỉ đơn thuần nhướn mày chờ anh nói tiếp.

“Tình một đêm? Có. Hẹn hò? Không.” Alec trầm ngâm nhớ lại quãng đời rệu rã trong những quán bar mỗi cuối tuần, một mình giữa hàng trăm khuôn mặt lạ lẫm, xanh đỏ tím tái dưới ánh đèn quá nóng và bị nuốt chửng bởi âm thanh xập xình đến mức đầu còn đánh trống tới tận sáng hôm sau.

“Tôi không thể chịu được—cảm giác ở trong một mối quan hệ, cái sự mong manh và dễ vỡ và ràng buộc và—giờ nói ra nghe có vẻ kỳ cục so với những gì tôi nhìn thấy mình đã từng trải qua cùng anh trong những mảnh kí ức kỳ lạ kia.”

“Cậu cảm thấy thế nào về ‘tôi’ trong kí ức rời rạc của cậu?”

Alec suy nghĩ, rồi lựa chọn từ ngữ thật cẩn thận. Anh không muốn khiến mối quan hệ của cả hai trở nên rắc rối chỉ vì một phiên bản sự thật nào đó trong đầu anh.

“Có thể nói là ‘tôi’ của thế giới đó—rất yêu ‘anh’ của thế giới đó…” Alec mím môi, cân nhắc. “Một thứ tình cảm rất đáng kinh ngạc.”

“Cậu có thể mô tả rõ ràng hơn được không?” Magnus nghiêm giọng hỏi.

Bất chấp mọi nỗ lực ngăn bản thân của hiện tại nhòe vào với bản thân của ký ức ấy, Alec quả thực không kìm được mà tiếp tục mô tả những thúc giục tận sâu trong tiềm thức.

“Tôi cảm nhận được, dù cảm giác của tôi hơi xa lạ với chính bản thân tôi, ‘tôi’ đã rất yêu ‘anh’. Đó là cái kiểu tình yêu khiến anh khó thở, và đầy ứ—cả cơ thể anh tràn ngập tình yêu, đến mức khó lòng chứa nổi thêm nữa. Cái loại cảm giác anh thường chỉ thấy được miêu tả rất phóng túng qua tiểu thuyết hay phim ảnh.” Alec cau mày. “‘Anh’ đẹp tuyệt trần vào mỗi buổi sáng khi ‘chúng ta’ tỉnh dậy cạnh nhau, và nằm vừa vặn trong vòng tay nhau. ‘Tôi’ sẽ nhìn ‘anh’ và nghĩ về những thứ kỳ lạ như là ‘tôi’ muốn ‘chúng ta’ trở thành bắt đầu và tận cùng của tất cả mọi thứ trên đời, và ‘tôi’ không muốn thế giới này đến mức nào, vì ‘tôi’ chỉ muốn ‘anh’ thôi. Magnus, tôi—”

Alec dừng lại khi ánh mắt miên man của anh chạm vào ánh nhìn đầy kinh ngạc của Magnus.

Sự thật là, Alec không cần phải tìm từ ngữ để diễn tả, mọi thứ tự nhiên nảy ra từ đầu lưỡi anh như nó vốn đã luôn ở đó ngay từ khi anh cất tiếng khóc chào đời; chỉ một lần duy nhất, tựa việc miệng lưỡi anh được tạo ra để diễn tả cảm giác này một cách thành thục, chỉ cảm giác này thôi, dù hiện tại anh chưa thể hiểu được nó quan trọng đến nhường nào.

“Magnus, tôi xin lỗi. Tôi hiểu những miêu tả của tôi có thể khiến hoàn cảnh của chúng ta trở nên khó xử—”

“Không đâu!” Magnus đột nhiên thốt lên. Rồi như nhận ra sự quá khích của mình, y hạ giọng và lắc đầu. “Nghe này, Alexander, nếu ‘tôi’ là tôi, tôi cũng muốn có một người yêu tôi nhiều như ‘cậu’. Trong kí ức đó, dĩ nhiên rồi. Tôi phải làm gì để có người yêu mình đến mức sẵn sàng gạt cả thế giới sang một bên chứ?”

“Cứu thế giới đó chăng?” Alec đùa, nhưng khuôn mặt nghiêm túc của Magnus khiến anh muốn rút lại câu đùa ngay tắp lự. Thú vị thật, giờ nếu anh chịu ngồi yên suy nghĩ một lúc, dường như anh có thể đoán được “bản thân kia” của anh sẽ làm gì và nói gì. “_Em sẽ vẫn yêu anh, ngay cả khi tất cả những gì anh làm đơn giản chỉ là tồn tại.”_

Anh thầm khắc ghi ánh mắt thật mềm mại, gần như day dứt từ phía Magnus ngay khi anh thốt lên lời nói đó.

Và cả vẻ tan vỡ khi Alec đặt ly rượu đã cạn xuống bàn và tiếp lời. “Tôi của kí ức kia sẽ nói như vậy đấy.”

“_Alexander_,” Magnus thở hắt ra, cái tiếng thở mà nếu người ta trích xuất được rồi đem bỏ vào một cái máy khuếch đại, nó sẽ nghe như một tiếng nức nở bị cắt cụt. Magnus im lặng hồi lâu rồi cất tiếng:

“Cậu biết không, quãng thời gian đơn độc khiến tôi nhận ra một điều mà trước đây tôi không có dịp để ý tới. Suốt cuộc đời tôi, chưa ai từng nói với tôi rằng họ yêu tôi—không ai trong số 17 tình nhân cũ, không ai trong gia đình tôi, hay bạn bè tôi—dù tôi biết hai người bạn của tôi thực sự quý mến tôi. Và những điều ‘cậu’ nói với ‘tôi’ trong ký ức mơ hồ của cậu là điều gần nhất mà tôi có được với lời yêu. Nên, tôi đoán là… cảm ơn cậu.”

Trong ánh nến leo lắt, nụ cười của y trông thật buồn, như thể y đang bị nhốt trong một cái đồng hồ cát, và giây phút toàn bộ cát từ phía trên đổ xuống hết, cái đồng hồ sẽ vỡ tung.

“Tôi chỉ nói sự thật thôi mà.” Alec đáp, mùi rượu nồng lên từ cuống họng anh, đột nhiên như làm đôi mắt anh cay xè.

Magnus xoay xoay cái ly trong tay. “Cậu có tin vào một nửa định mệnh không? Rằng ban đầu chúng ta là một, rồi sau đó bị tách làm đôi và dành cả đời để tìm lại cái nửa đã mất đó, để được toàn vẹn lần nữa?”

Alec biết chắc rằng trước khi gặp Magnus, anh nhất định sẽ nói không ngay tắp lự. Và anh vẫn muốn nói không, chẳng qua là rất khó để giữ lấy niềm tin ấy một khi đã trải qua cái cảm giác tột cùng hạnh phúc trong tình yêu mà anh thoáng bứt trộm được trong những mảnh mộng mị kỳ lạ.

Alec lảng tránh câu hỏi. “Anh nghĩ sao về chuyện đó?”

“Tôi nghĩ,” Magnus hít vào một hơi, “Chúng ta vốn đã luôn là một chỉnh thể ngay từ khi ra đời. Cái người mà chúng ta cho là nửa còn lại ấy, thực chất là kẻ sẽ tới để đập vỡ cái vỏ của chúng ta.”

“Suy nghĩ thú vị đấy,” Alec đáp. “Tôi chẳng bao giờ có ý gì thú vị để nêu lên như vậy cả.”

“Đừng lo, kể cả những người nhạt nhẽo nhất trên quả đất này cũng không bao giờ thiếu chuyện để nói về họ.” Magnus nói. “Và cậu thì chắc chắn rất thú vị.”

“Anh không uống rượu nhiều nhỉ?” Alec đã để ý ly rượu của Magnus ngay từ ban đầu, y chỉ nhấp chút ít mỗi khi cạn ly với Alec. Y hầu như không đụng đến nó.

“Tôi gần như cai hẳn rồi. Phải tỉnh táo cho nhiệm vụ trước mắt.” Magnus đáp.

“Không uống vì dịp đặc biệt nào sao? Đâu có dễ gì kiếm được rượu ngon trong thời buổi này nữa.” Alec lắc lắc cái ly đã gần cạn của mình.

“Tôi—không thể, Alexander.”

Alec nuốt xuống câu hỏi đang trực trào trên đầu lưỡi và dừng lại bất cứ thắc mắc nào anh đang có. “Không sao mà.” Alec mỉm cười trấn an.

Cả hai hoàn tất bữa ăn trong cái im lặng sôi sục.

_

_Nàng diễn viên có khuôn mặt hơi vuông và làn tóc vàng nhạt xoăn bồng bềnh cuộn lọn xõa ngang vai._

_Đến một cảnh nọ, nhân vật của nàng khóc. Nói khóc thì cũng không hẳn, nhưng đại loại là trong khung hình ấy thì nàng rưng rưng, nàng quay đầu sang nhìn gã trai bên cạnh nàng, có giọt nước mắt trong vắt nào đó rơi ra khỏi viền mi và nằm chững lại bên lưng chừng, ậm ì không chịu rớt xuống. Nàng mở to mắt, gương mặt có hơi bất động, mắt nàng không đỏ ửng, mũi nàng cũng không, nàng chẳng có dấu hiệu gì là đang khóc, vì nàng chỉ nhỏ có độc một giọt lệ không rớt đó thôi. Nhưng rồi chàng trai cất tiếng nói và trong thoáng chốc đôi môi nàng hơi giãn ra, rồi nàng mỉm cười. Cái nụ cười cay đắng ngọt bùi, một cái cười đau riết. Gò má nàng hơi nhích lên theo nụ cười ấy, nếp da ở cuối đuôi mắt nheo nheo xô lại vào nhau, đẩy giọt nước mắt rớt xuống gò má, trôi tuột thành vệt dài và biến mất vào khóe miệng._

_Thi thoảng Isabelle vẫn bảo anh, đó là một cảnh phim cô không tài nào quên được._

_Tại sao? Anh thường hỏi lại, vì bản thân anh chẳng có chút ấn tượng gì cả._

_Các câu trả lời của cô mỗi lần đưa ra đều khác nhau._

_Một lần cô nói, bởi em thường có cái cảm giác như vậy – một cảm giác nội tại được diễn tả thật trừu tượng và lắt léo bằng cái cảnh phim ấy. Lần khác là vì, giả sử nếu cô có dịp được nhập vai vào một tình huống riêng tư như cặp đôi trong phim kia, thì cô cũng sẽ chọn cách diễn y hệt như nàng diễn viên ấy, không thể có cách diễn nào hiệu quả và chuẩn mực hơn cho cảnh phim ấy được nữa. Dịu dàng nhưng cũng đau đến tức thở, cười lên một cái nước mắt trào ra cũng nuốt được vào thinh không._

_Đó là cảm giác của một người đang bị khóa chặt, không phải trong bất hạnh, mà là trong một sự ngờ vực vô hạn độ về thứ tận cùng của hạnh phúc. Cô ấy không thể chấp nhận được giấc mơ của cô ấy đã tan vỡ, cũng như việc hạnh phúc vốn chẳng phải một đích đến – hạnh phúc chỉ là một trạng thái. Cô ấy nhận ra mình đã dành hết bao nhiêu tháng năm để theo đuổi một ảo giác. Cô ấy vừa hối hận, lại vừa ngập tràn hy vọng._

_“Cảnh phim ấy làm em cảm giác như cả thân trên lẫn thân dưới của em đều đang bị xoắn lại, theo những hướng ngược nhau.” Isabelle nói. “Chính là như vậy đấy, Alec.”_

_

Màn đêm qua cửa sổ giăng lên bầu trời một màu đen tuyền mượt như nhung.

Sau khi đã dọn dẹp mọi thứ, Magnus hướng về chiếc đàn và làm một cử chỉ cúi chào rất kịch. “Giờ, thưa quý vị và các bạn, là tiết mục chính của buổi tối ngày hôm nay.”

Alec vừa lắc đầu vừa cười, anh đi tới đứng cạnh hộp đàn khi Magnus ngồi xuống.

“Song tấu?” Magnus ngước lên nhìn anh.

Alec lắc đầu. “Tôi chẳng nhớ được là bao. Anh cứ bắt đầu đi.”

“Tiếc ghê, cả Chopstick cũng không ư?” Magnus nhấn một vài phím ngẫu nhiên.

Alec bật cười, đưa tay ra với ý mời. “Anh trước.”

“Vậy một bản nhạc tôi đang tự sáng tác nhé?”

“Dĩ nhiên rồi.” Alec mỉm cười.

Magnus ngồi thẳng lên. Bàn tay y đặt hờ lên những phím đàn. Trước khi nhấn xuống, y quay sang nhìn Alec một lần nữa. “Cậu có thể tham gia bất cứ khi nào cậu muốn, Alexander.”

Khi y quay lại nhìn vào những phím đàn, một cảm giác quặn thắt bỗng từ đâu đổ ập lên Alec. Cả thế giới mau chóng bị đẩy lùi lại về phía sau, và giờ đây cả hai chỉ có một mình dưới ánh nến ấm nồng, rồi Magnus bắt đầu chơi.

Giai điệu bắt đầu với những nốt trầm, hạ xuống tựa mũi chân của một nữ vũ công ba lê, nó kéo dài dai dẳng, lờ lợ sóng sánh nghiêng qua nghiêng lại, nửa như muốn bỡn cợt, nửa như muốn van vỉ nài xin. Gương mặt của Magnus không để lộ cảm xúc gì, y thoáng trông lên Alec rồi lại cúi xuống nhìn vào những ngón tay mau mắn.

Thế rồi được một lúc, âm thanh bắt đầu dần dâng lên. Giai điệu lặp đi lặp lại như đang dẫn thính giả xoay vòng quanh một căn phòng xám chật hẹp: một nhà tù. Rồi tiết tấu bản nhạc tăng dần lên cao nữa—tựa bốn bức tường đang mọc lên: hàng rào, song sắt, thép gai, quấn quanh những nốt nhạc. Những giai điệu bay lên – _những móng vuốt mọc ra từ các kẽ hở của nhà tù_ – ba nốt cao –_ cái vuốt đang mọc ngược lại tự cào cho mình xây xước tứa máu_; âm thanh cứ thế vút lên, dâng lên, đầy lên đến muốn căng tràn vỡ tung, rồi đột nhiên rơi thõm xuống – những bức tường lún dần, _cái vuốt đã ngừng mong muốn xé xác nỗi buồn và co quắp đến khi tê tái và chờ làn bụi thấm vào lớp sừng cứng khô._

Tâm trí đột ngột Alec inh lên. Thôi thúc, giục giã, xô đẩy.

Từ trên đầu anh, sợi chỉ vô hình từ đâu buông xuống, buộc quanh hai cổ tay anh chắc nịch. _Thế này không đúng—hãy sửa lại đi—_nó cuốn vòng quanh tay anh, gào thét ầm ĩ.

Nghe này, _chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ cô đơn._

Như bị ma nhập, đôi chân Alec cứ thế di chuyển, anh đến bên cạnh ghế trái của Magnus, đứng đó, rồi cúi xuống, những ngón tay của anh chờ đúng lúc giai điệu lặp lại lần nữa để hòa vào. Anh không nhìn Magnus, gương mặt anh phản chiếu vẻ cô tịch qua phần bóng của hộp đàn – tựa như anh của bây giờ đang dần lùi vào bóng tối, để những sợi chỉ điều khiển anh lèo lái con tàu – anh cảm nhận được con mắt kinh ngạc của Magnus đang quay sang nhìn anh, nhưng đôi bàn tay của cả hai vẫn song tấu trên phím đàn, không ngơi nghỉ hay có dấu hiệu ngừng lại. Alec đệm nền cho phần bộ chính của Magnus, dường như vẽ ra một khán phòng rộng lớn nơi anh là vị thính giả duy nhất đang nhiệt liệt vỗ tay cổ vũ Magnus trên sân khấu – giai điệu hòa vào với bản nhạc của Magnus thật tự nhiên, đầy đặn.

Thế rồi Alec thả mình ngồi vào vị trí cạnh Magnus. Y tự động dịch ra cho anh ngồi cạnh mình, từ đùi xuống cẳng chân họ ép sát vào nhau để ngồi vừa chiếc ghế. Lúc này, phần thách thức trong Alec trào lên, anh đưa bàn chân gạt chân Magnus khỏi pedal bên phải của cây dương cầm và thế chân mình vào đó, hoàn toàn tiếp quản vai chính trong bản nhạc.

Khán phòng biến mất, giai điệu hóa thành một sàn nhảy, giai điệu của Alec vừa như đỡ lấy Magnus—tay nắm tay, tay đỡ vào hông.

Ngay sau khi tiếp quản, Alec tăng nhịp độ của bản nhạc. Những ngón tay anh nhảy múa trên phím đàn với một sự điêu luyện hoàn toàn không phải của bản thân anh. Magnus tỏ ra thích thú với sự kiểm soát và thách thức bất chợt từ phía Alec, y chuyển hướng giai điệu sang một thứ phức tạp hơn, gần như bao hàm sự phẫn nộ. Y nhìn anh chằm chằm, màu nâu trong đôi mắt đong đầy vẻ khiêu khích. Lần này Alec cũng quay sang nhìn y, chẳng chút bối rối hay nề nà, anh vào nhịp với y ngay tắp lự – như thể anh đã cùng y tập bản nhạc này hàng trăm lần – một thứ âm nhạc ngày càng biến tấu đầy phức tạp và sinh động. Bức tường đầy gai thép mà giai điệu ban đầu do Magnus tạo ra giờ đã mọc lên những mầm cây, quấn quyện và nảy nở cùng với sự xuất hiện của Alec. Tuy bị đẩy về vế phụ, Magnus vẫn không chịu thua, y cố gắng vùng lên một lần nữa để vượt qua anh, song nỗ lực ấy có vẻ chưa đủ. Cả hai đang xoay vần, vờn đuổi nhau trên một sân khấu lớn.

Thế rồi Alec bất ngờ đưa một cánh tay vòng qua lưng Magnus, một tay anh đặt trên những nốt cao, một tay đàn những nốt thấp, chiếm luôn vế đàn phải và hoàn toàn khóa chặt Magnus trong vòng ôm của mình.

Tiếng thở đầy bất ngờ pha lẫn khoái lạc của Magnus bị âm thanh tiếng đàn nuốt trọn; gương mặt cả hai đang thật gần, thật kề cận, đôi gò má gần như chạm vào nhau, và nếu Alec nghiêng đầu đi một chút lúc này, bờ môi anh sẽ hoàn toàn khớp được với bờ môi của Magnus.

Bốn bàn tay vẫn thoăn thoắt nhảy múa trên làn phím trắng phau. Nhìn vào đôi mắt nửa khép hờ gần như đã bị mê hoặc của Magnus lúc này, Alec biết y đã đầu hàng âm nhạc, và anh, và giai điệu mà cả hai đang song tấu lúc này khi nó vút lên những du dương tuyệt đẹp. Đau đớn, táo bạo, cứng đầu và hoàn toàn mê hoặc. Anh cảm thấy đôi chân Magnus đang căng ra, cạ vào ống chân mình; cơ thể y trong vòng tay anh không những rung động vì bàn tay đang mải miết trên phím đàn mà còn đang rùng mình vì khoái cảm, thậm chí Alec còn nghe rõ tiếng thở hổn hển lẫn trong giai điệu khi mũi anh sượt qua gò má y và bờ môi khẽ chạm vào quai hàm Magnus.

Đến đây, Alec thu tay về, từ bỏ quyền kiểm soát, đẩy Magnus trở lại vai chính và cho phép y đảm nhận phần anh vừa chơi. Alec buông tay như đang muốn lùi dần vào cánh gà của cái sân khấu tưởng tượng được dựng lên bằng giai điệu.

Ngay khi anh để Magnus lại một mình, giai điệu dần chìm về kết cục. Và kết thúc.

Ngay khi âm thanh cuối cùng lắng xuống, cả căn phòng chỉ toàn tiếng thở hổn hển của cả hai. Magnus chầm chậm quay sang nhìn Alec như thể không tin nổi vào những gì vừa xảy ra.

Alec chớp mắt khi cái cảm giác ươn ướt trào xuống quai hàm anh lần nữa. Nhưng anh chưa kịp đưa tay lên kiểm tra thì Magnus đã rút khăn mùi soa từ trong túi áo ra, áp lên tai phải của anh.

“Cậu lại chảy máu rồi,” y thì thào, gần như bị khó thở.

“Tôi biết,” anh đáp, âm thanh nhẹ tựa không khí.

Cả hai nhìn nhau chăm chú. Bao nhiêu những hỗn loạn, bất an, kinh ngạc, khô héo, tàn rũ đều như bị gột sạch trong một khoảnh khắc ấy, khi đôi tay Magnus ôm lấy khuôn mặt Alec và y nhìn anh như thể anh là sinh thể duy nhất tồn tại trong cả vũ trụ bao la này.

“Alexander—tôi…”

Một tràng những tiếng tít tít đột ngột vang, giật cả hai khỏi cái bong bóng của thế giới vô hình họ vừa kiến tạo.

“Cái gì vậy?” Alec hỏi khi Magnus rút ra cái đồng hồ từ túi quần.

“Báo động của tôi. Tôi cài một cảm ứng vào đồng hồ của mình, phòng khi ba người bạn của tôi có dấu hiệu hồi tỉnh.”

“Vậy họ tỉnh rồi sao?” Alec nuốt khan.

“Có lẽ. Chúng ta phải mau quay lại thôi.”

_

Catarina đang nhìn Alec. Thực sự. Thực sự nhìn thẳng vào Alec.

Ánh mắt cô lúc ấy là thứ ánh mắt phức tạp nhất Alec từng được thấy. Tất cả những tuyệt vọng, hy vọng, ngờ vực lẫn trái ngang của cả đời người như được đóng chai cẩn thận trong một ánh mắt. Ngập nước và sợ hãi. Alec tự hỏi phải chăng ấy là cảm giác của kẻ vừa từ cõi chết trở về?

Bên cạnh cô, cả Madzie lẫn Ragnor đều đang có dấu hiệu phản ứng và hồi tỉnh. Tay hoặc chân họ đang động đậy.

Magnus mở cửa buồng chứa ngay lập tức.

Từ ngoài nhìn vào, Alec chỉ có thể đọc được vài khẩu hình từ môi Magnus.

“Cat, cậu có nhận ra mình không?”

Catarina vừa khóc vừa gật đầu. Ngay khi những sợi dây trói quanh thân cô được gỡ ra, cô nhào tới ôm chặt Magnus. Cô cố nói gì đó nhưng cổ họng dường như bị nghẹn lại. Cô thử lần nữa, nhưng Magnus vẫn lắc đầu không hiểu.

Catarina cúi gằm mặt xuống, hít thở sâu, dường như đang khai thông khí quản. Alec có thể thấy rõ da dẻ cô đã có chút màu sắc, đôi mắt cô linh động trở lại. Cô đích thị đã sống dậy.

Điều đó nghĩa là Magnus thực sự đã tìm ra cách đưa đảo ngược tác dụng của khí độc, đưa thây ma trở về làm còn người. Cơn run rẩy bải hoải trườn lên sống lưng Alec. Anh đứng trân trân ở đó, tròn mắt nhìn cảnh tượng trước mặt.

Thế rồi Catarina cuối cùng cũng ngẩng lên. Lần này có vẻ như cô đã tìm lại được chút gì đó như giọng mình, và dù từ vị trí này có vẻ khó khăn, Alec vẫn đọc được khẩu hình môi của cô.

Catarina chật vật cất lời, nước mắt cô dàn dụa, run rẩy rớt xuống gò má khi cô nói:

_Chúng biết._

Và sau đó là:

_Chạy đi!_


	7. Memento mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memento mori - "Hãy nhớ rằng ngươi sẽ chết."

_“Em có muốn nghe một điều rất điên khùng không?”_

_Người ấy ngước mắt lên nhìn anh. Một đôi mắt to, trầm ấm, viền quanh bởi lớp chì đen và nhũ vàng. _

_Alec cười mơ màng. “Điều điên khùng của anh có lại bao gồm hiểu biết không thường trực về cơ thể người không thế?” _

_Âm thanh cô đặc như đang bị dìm đầu xuống nước loãng dần; anh thấy mình đang mân mê bàn tay Magnus đang lồng trong tay anh, mùi hương cùng cảm quan về thế giới xung quanh cả hai hiện lên rõ ràng và chi tiết hơn so với lần đầu Alec sống trong ký ức này. Cánh tay anh vòng qua vai Magnus, anh di chuyển một chút để sắp xếp lại tư thế nằm của cả hai sao cho đầu Magnus có thể gối lên bắp tay anh và khuôn mặt của cả hai lại kề cận._

_“Không phải cơ thể,” Magnus lắc đầu cười, y đưa một ngón tay được phủ sơn xanh cẩn thận miết nhẹ lên viền môi dưới của Alec. “Là thần trí kìa.”_

_Alec nhích đầu mình trên gối về phía Magnus cho tới khi trán họ chạm vào nhau. “Em đang nghe đây.”_

_“Có một cái kết luận như thế này,” Magnus thì thầm, giọng y lắng xuống, du dương đầy truyền cảm. Y đưa tay lên vuốt một lọn tóc đang xòa vào thái dương Alec, chừng như chờ đợi để tạo nên sự kịch tính._

_Rồi trước ánh mắt giục giã của Alec, Magnus nhẹ nhàng tiếp lời. “Con người là loài động vật duy nhất tồn tại trên trái đất này biết phát điên.”_

_Alec cau mày, dường như hơi bất ngờ. “Thật ư? Thế còn dịch hạch với đám chuột và bệnh dại với đủ những con vật khác thì sao?”_

_Magnus mỉm cười trước cái tròn mắt ngơ ngẩn của Alec. _

_“Em thấy đấy, vấn đề nằm ở chỗ, khi em nêu lên câu hỏi đó, trong đầu em cũng vừa mới định ra một chuẩn mực về cái gọi là điên.” Magnus thì thầm. “Chỉ con người mới biết đưa ra thước đo như thế, nên cũng chỉ con người mới có thể phát điên.”_

_Alec nhìn xuống hai cánh môi mỏng đang hé mở cùng nụ cười thoang thoảng đang mập mờ ẩn hiện. Anh hôn lên bờ môi ấy, nhanh và nhẹ nhàng. Khi anh rời ra, bờ môi ấy mím lại thành một nụ cười mỉm, bóng lên vì nụ hôn ướt át. _

_Sau một giây tuyệt đối tĩnh lặng, bờ môi ấy tiếp tục mấp máy, tạo ra thứ âm thanh đùng đục như đang có một cuộc đối thoại dưới đáy bể nước đen ngòm trong tâm trí dâng lên, “Hiện thực là gì hả Alexander?”_

_Hình ảnh trước mắt Alec đang được tua nhanh gấp 4 lần._

_“Hiện thực là thứ mà một khi anh ngừng tin vào nó, nó vẫn sẽ nguyên vẹn tồn tại.” _

_“Đúng rồi.”_

_“Nhưng nếu ngay từ nhỏ có người chỉ em quả cam là quả táo, và quả táo là quả cam, em sẽ lớn lên tin rằng táo là cam và cam là táo.”_

_“Con người phải cùng quyết định và đồng tình với nhau những gì là hiện thực, Alexander.”_

Những gì là _hiện thực_?

Anh nghe thấy tiếng tim mình gõ cật lực trong lồng ngực. Giận dữ. Thình thịch. Sợ hãi. Thình thịch. Bóng tối lại tràn tới trước khi giọng nói trong ký ức của anh chuyển hóa thành một âm thanh rành rọt, khẩn khoản:

“**Alexander, giờ không phải lúc**!”

Alec hít vào một hơi thật mạnh như vừa bị ai đó nắm cổ kéo giật lên khỏi mặt nước. Tiếng ù ù rút khỏi tai anh, trả lại một mặt phẳng yên ả. Mất hai giây để những hình ảnh loáng loáng tách đôi trước mắt anh nhập lại làm một và trở lại bình thường.

“Cậu đây rồi,” khuôn mặt ngập tràn lo lắng Magnus bao trọn lấy tầm nhìn của anh. “Alexander, nghe này, tôi ước gì mình có thể chạy một bài kiểm tra não bộ cho cậu nhưng tôi e là chúng ta phải rời đi ngay bây giờ thôi.”

Mất thêm một phút nữa để Alec nhận ra mình vẫn đang đứng như trời trồng trước căn buồng của Catarina, Ragnor và Madzie. Đầu anh hơi nghẹo sang bên phải, tay của Magnus đang cầm băng gạc giữ lên tai anh, tay còn lại đang ấp lên bên má trái, những ngón tay nhẹ vuốt lên quai hàm anh như an ủi. Giữa những ngón tay còn đang kẹp thứ gì như bút đèn khám mắt. Alec đoán y vừa kiểm tra đồng tử của anh, nhưng anh chẳng có tí khái niệm gì về thế giới xung quanh khi những dư ảnh ập tới.

Anh yếu ớt thốt lên. “Tôi mất ý thức bao lâu rồi?”

“Tầm 5 phút?” Magnus đáp. “Làm tôi sợ mất vía. Cậu thấy sao rồi?”

Alec định thần lại. “Ổn cả rồi.”

Magnus gật đầu, không gặng hỏi gì thêm. “Chúng ta có vấn đề.”

Lúc này Alec mới để ý thấy ba người còn lại trong gian phòng đã hồi tỉnh. Mở mắt trên giường bệnh, trông mệt mỏi hơn bao giờ hết. Catarina có vẻ khỏe mạnh hơn hẳn hai người còn lại. Cô đã rời khỏi chỗ của mình để dỗ dành bé Madzie đang co rúm lại nép vào lòng cô, thi thoảng đưa mắt sang nhìn Ragnor đầy trấn an. Và anh nhớ ra toàn bộ mớ bòng bong này không phải một giấc mơ. Chỉ trong vài ngày ngắn ngủi, cuộc sống của anh đột nhiên bị đảo lộn. Anh cứ ngỡ những tháng ngày sống triền miên theo thời khóa biểu trong Biệt khu sẽ kéo dài tới lúc chết. Đó không phải một cuộc sống quá tệ hại hay tẻ nhạt – chẳng có cuộc sống đầy tràn áp lực từ việc phải sống sót nào là tẻ nhạt được cả. Chỉ có mệt mỏi, hoặc thất vọng. Dần dà cái rằm đã cắm trên đầu ngón tay quá lâu, nó bén vào da đến mức chẳng ai buồn tìm cách cố rút nó ra nữa.

Alec đoán là, mọi chuyện bắt đầu lệch khỏi quỹ đạo của nó vào ngày đầu tiên tai anh bất chợt rỉ máu.

Anh cố để cảm thấy gì đó. Và rồi chột dạ trước sự thờ ơ của mình với những gì đang diễn ra trước mắt. Magnus vừa thành công trong việc đưa thây ma quay trở lại làm người sống. Và Alec đứng đây, với tất cả những hỗn độn này, không thấy bất ngờ hơn việc được Lydia tổ chức tiệc sinh nhật bí mật cho hơn là bao. Thậm chí còn quen thuộc như đã sống qua một lần. Anh chưa quyết định được sự thờ ơ này là điềm tốt hay xấu. Dĩ nhiên anh muốn giúp đỡ mọi người. Dĩ nhiên anh muốn—

“Chuyện gì vậy?” Alec hỏi lại, dẹp hết mọi ngổn ngang trong đầu và cố hết sức để tập trung vào tình hình trước mắt.

“Là tập đoàn Circle. Tôi nghĩ… chúng đang theo dõi chúng ta. Ngay lúc này.” Magnus nuốt khan.

Alec đờ người. “Tôi không hiểu?”

Magnus hướng về phía Catarina, người đang nhìn Alec bằng vẻ tò mò pha lẫn cái gì gần như là mong đợi.

“Catarina bị phơi nhiễm có chủ đích.” Magnus cố gắng giải thích ngắn gọn nhất có thể. “Khi Catarina thương tích đầy mình trở về đây 3 năm trước, cô ấy đã không còn đủ sức nói nữa. Cô ấy không kịp báo cho tôi rằng cô ấy chạm trán người của tập đoàn Circle sau khi bị cắn. Chúng lợi dụng trạng thái tinh thần suy kiệt để lừa cô ấy rồi lần theo cô ấy về đây. Tôi đoán chúng đã biết được ý định điều chế giải dược của tôi khi trông thấy cô ấy, và muốn lặng lẽ chờ đợi tôi hoàn thành công việc ấy cho chúng.” Giọng nói của Magnus gần như bị hòa loãng trong hơi thở.

“Vậy,” Alec tiến lại gần Magnus hơn một chút, anh lúng túng đưa một tay đặt lên bả vai người đối diện như muốn làm dịu đi cái cảm giác về sự hoảng loạn đang trườn lên và lộ ra trong cái cách Magnus giữ mình mỗi khi y đau khổ lần nữa – tay nọ níu lấy tay kia ép sát vào một bên sườn. “Vậy—anh nghĩ chúng làm thế nào để theo dõi anh được? Nếu có máy nghe lén ở đây, chẳng phải chúng ta nên nhỏ tiếng thôi sao?”

“Máy nghe lén thì không có, nếu có thì đồng hồ của tôi đã dò ra ngay rồi,” Magnus lắc đầu, y hơi tựa vào bàn tay Alec. “Nhưng tôi có một giả thuyết này.”

“Tôi đang nghe đây.” Alec đáp.

“Cậu thử nghĩ xem, nếu chúng muốn chờ đợi tôi nghiên cứu ra cách đảo ngược tác dụng của NESIGEN thành công mà không để tôi biết được, chúng sẽ buộc phải theo dõi nhất cử nhất động của tôi bởi chúng không tài nào biết được bao giờ tôi thành công, hoặc, có bao giờ ra được bước tiến gì không.” Magnus nói. “Như vậy, tức là chúng phải theo dõi tôi 24/7, trong suốt nhiều năm trời. Mà vấn đề là, nếu cậu trông thấy những chướng ngại tôi giăng ra để bảo vệ bản thân, rất khó để ai đó có thể bám đuôi tôi mà không bị phát hiện, hoặc gặp phải rất nhiều rủi ro với khí độc hoặc thây ma. Cũng đâu phải ngẫu nhiên tôi chọn một vùng có phần trăm độc tố cao để ẩn náu, đúng không nào?”

Alec gật đầu. Magnus hướng mắt nhìn vào màn hình điều khiển các camera trải khắp tòa nhà, hất cằm ra hiệu cho Alec và anh hiểu ý y ngay tắp lự. “Anh có nghĩ là—?”

“Tôi thấy khó còn khả năng nào khác.” Magnus nói. Y bước đến trước những màn hình tĩnh lặng. 16 cái máy quay, đặt rải rác ở những vị trí trọng yếu trong tòa nhà. “Camera an ninh là món đồ duy nhất có sử dụng tín hiệu hai chiều trong phòng thí nghiệm của tôi. Nếu chúng tìm cách xâm nhập được thì tôi cũng không lạ. Đây là lý do vì sao tôi tránh để camera nào trong phòng thí nghiệm này, trừ cái để theo dõi cậu khi cậu xuất hiện, mà cái đó cũng được tắt đi rồi. Nên nói đúng ra, nếu chúng đang theo dõi tôi, chúng sẽ biết khi nào tôi ra khỏi nơi này, khi nào tôi trở về, và khi nào tôi thành công. Dù sao thì, tôi cũng chẳng thể để ba người bạn của mình ở lại đây mãi được. Khi chúng thấy bốn người chúng tôi trên màn hình, tôi nghĩ đó sẽ là lúc chúng ập tới.”

“Vậy chúng cũng cần phải ở nơi nào đó gần đây để tiện phục kích anh.” Alec nói.

“Quả đúng vậy.” Magnus nhắm mắt lại, đưa tay lên bóp trán. “Tôi mừng vì Catarina tỉnh lại trước. Nếu không tôi hẳn sẽ phạm sai lầm lớn nếu cố di chuyển Ragnor hay Madzie đi nơi khác. Ngoài ra, tôi nghĩ tín hiệu cậu gửi về Biệt khu cũng đã bị chúng chặn lại. Máy tính của tôi không có lưu trữ nào về tiến trình chế huyết thanh đảo ngược tác dụng của NESIGEN, phần lớn tôi sử dụng giấy, cái đồng hồ và điện thoại không sim này để ghi âm.”

“Hãy cứ giả sử giả thuyết của anh đúng, vậy là chúng ta có một lợi thế. Chúng ta biết chúng đang chờ đợi. Chúng ta có thời gian cho một kế hoạch.” Alec nói. Anh bắt đầu lo lắng vì hiểu rõ đường gọi cứu trợ của mình đã bị chặn mất. Nhưng chưa phải hoàn toàn hết hy vọng.

Alec trầm ngâm. “Có cái này tôi vẫn không hiểu, việc nghiên cứu của anh có thể tốn rất nhiều năm, vì sao chúng không vào đây bắt anh đi cho rồi?”

“Có thể chúng sợ tôi sẽ không tuân phục, hoặc có thể chúng nghĩ sẽ tốt hơn nếu tôi làm việc trong một môi trường cách biệt, tưởng rằng bản thân vẫn được an toàn?” Magnus đáp, giọng y nghẹn lại.

“Magnus này,” Alec nhìn y, chăm chú. “Nói gì thì nói, anh vẫn là một thiên tài. Anh làm tôi cảm tưởng như thế giới đã bỏ cuộc quá dễ dàng trong việc tìm cách cứu chữa con người vậy. Thực ra, tôi không nghĩ chuyện sống lại là khả thi…”

Magnus lắc đầu. “Bởi vì nếu không là tôi thì không ai khác có thể. Không ai biết được thứ mà tôi biết. Không ai có khả năng này như tôi. Alexander à… NESIGEN không phải là—”

Magnus đột ngột ngừng lại. Cả cơ thể y như đông cứng vào trong khoảnh khắc. Đôi mắt y dán chặt vào một màn hình camera. Thế rồi hô hấp trong lồng ngực y dường như tăng dần lên, lồng ngực nhấp nhô đầy hỗn loạn.

“Magnus?” Alec nắm lấy bàn tay đang tì trên bàn điều khiển của Magnus, cau mày hỏi. Rồi anh nhìn theo hướng mắt của Magnus, và ngay khoảnh khắc đôi mắt anh chạm vào hình ảnh những chiếc bóng bồng súng di chuyển vào hành lang tòa nhà, trái tim anh cũng rớt xuống đánh thịch.

Chúng đang ở _đây_ rồi.

“Thế quái nào mà chúng lại biết được?” Alec bần thần nhìn quanh.

“Không quan trọng, chúng ta phải đi thôi. Alec, lấy đồ cùng vũ khí của cậu đi.” Magnus nói rồi chạy vội tới chỗ ba người bạn của y để thông báo tình hình.

Từ vị trí của mình, Alec có thể trông thấy rõ vẻ hốt hoảng của Catarina và khuôn mặt cau lại đầy bối rối của Ragnor. Magnus nhanh chóng bỏ một số dụng cụ y tế cùng tất cả những ống nghiệm chứa huyết thanh mà y còn giữ trên khay vào một cái ba lô và khoác lên vai. Rồi y lôi ra từ phía sau tủ đồ trong căn phòng mặt nạ phòng độc cho ba người mang vào.

Alec cũng nhanh chóng mặc đồ bảo hộ, đeo mặt nạ và nạp đạn vào súng. Có cái gì đó khiến anh bứt rứt. Một cảm giác bất an cắn vào tiềm thức anh. Nếu không tìm ra được cách chúng dùng để phát giác việc Magnus đã thành công, anh e là cả hai sẽ thất bại trong việc cố tìm cách chạy thoát. Hiện tại, phương án khả dĩ nhất là cả bọn chạy theo lối đi bí mật dẫn ra cầu thang cứu hỏa. Nhưng nếu chúng biết được Magnus đã thành công, thì điều gì ngăn chúng biết về tất cả các lối thoát bí mật đó? Liệu Magnus có đang quá bối rối và hoảng hốt với những chuyện dồn dập xảy đến, y bỏ qua một khả năng nào đó không?

Vừa nhanh chóng chuẩn bị cho bản thân, anh vừa nhìn vào những cái bóng đang di chuyển trên camera. Tầm 7-8 tên đang đi về hướng hành lang đầy thây ma chờ sẵn. Nhìn hình dáng được bọc trong lớp đồ bảo hộ cùng mặt nạ đen kịt cùng cách di chuyển, có thể phỏng đoán đây là một đội chuyên nghiệp được vũ trang kĩ càng. Circle thực sự không hề xem nhẹ việc lấy được huyết thanh từ Magnus, hoặc đúng hơn là bản thân Magnus. Alec cho rằng chúng sẽ sử dụng khói làm tê liệt liều cao, vô hiệu hóa các thây ma ngoài hành lang để dễ bề hành động.

Nhưng làm thế nào nhỉ? Làm thế nào chúng biết được?

Đột nhiên, màn hình camera tự động tắt phụt. Alec sững lại, anh quay sang nhìn Magnus vẫn đang tất bật chuẩn bị cho ba người kia và căn dặn họ điều gì đó anh không nghe được như muốn cất tiếng hỏi. Thế rồi, trong một khoảnh khắc, có cái gì vỡ ra trong anh. Anh từ từ quay lại nhìn về phía căn buồng giam ban đầu của mình, ngẩng lên, hướng về phía chiếc camera được gắn vào trần nhà.

Nó đang sáng đèn.

Nhưng Magnus bảo đã tắt nó đi rồi mà? Alec nheo mắt như sợ mình đang nhìn nhầm. Ánh đỏ tuy yếu ớt, nhưng nó vẫn ở đó. Rồi lông mày anh giãn dần. Alec chạy tới chỗ Magnus dựng tấm bình phong lớn ngăn giữa nơi y và anh ngủ, nhanh chóng đẩy nó ra chắn trước tấm kính của căn buồng, mục đích là che đi hoàn toàn tầm quan sát của cái camera.

Một điều nho nhỏ mà Alec nghĩ Magnus đã bỏ qua: hội Circle không những xâm nhập được vào tín hiệu camera của y, chúng còn chiếm quyền điều khiển của dòng tín hiệu đó nữa.

Alec cho rằng hội Circle đã may mắn khi điều khiển được cái camera có tầm nhìn ra tận căn buồng của ba bệnh nhân. Có lẽ chúng thường chỉ lựa một vài thời điểm trong ngày để kích hoạt cái camera đó, kiểm tra tình hình rồi lại tắt nó đi như cũ để tránh bị phát giác. Trước khi Alec xuất hiện, hẳn Magnus cũng không hay dùng căn buồng ấy vào việc gì. Tuy nhiên, rất có thể chúng chưa phát hiện ra lối đi bí mật thứ hai, xét tới việc tầm nhìn dẫn tới lối đi ấy hoàn toàn bị che khuất. Và những tầng trên không hề có camera giám sát nào.

"Alexander?" Magnus lên tiếng từ phía sau anh.

Khi anh quay lại, ánh mắt của Magnus đã chuyển sang tấm bình phong và trong thoáng chốc, y cũng hiểu ra.

"Tôi nghĩ chúng ta vẫn có thể di chuyển bằng lối đi bí mật."

Magnus gật đầu, y khoác một khẩu FN SCAR lên vai, còn Catarina cầm một cây súng ngắn. Trông cô vẫn còn rất yếu. Thực ra cả ba người họ đều trông rất mệt mỏi - mắt khô, hốc mắt hằn lên khá rõ trũng thâm, nói năng khó khăn, cử động cũng khá chậm và phản xạ chắc chắn kém. Alec không thể trách họ, họ vừa mới dứt khỏi một cơn bạo bệnh.

Alec đỡ lấy Ragnor từ tay Magnus, anh giới thiệu bản thân cho ông rồi vỗ vào vai ông ra vẻ trấn an. Từ phía sau tấm mặt nạ, anh nghe thấy một tiếng chào yếu ớt phát ra. Anh mỉm cười với Catarina cùng Madzie đang được cõng trên lưng Magnus.

"Tôi là Alec," anh giới thiệu nhanh, "ừm... bạn của Magnus."

"Rất vui được gặp cậu Alec." Catarina đáp, gần như thì thầm.

"Chúng ta sẽ đi xuống theo lối cầu thang cứu hỏa, rồi tiến thẳng tới chỗ tôi giấu xe của mình ở vườn sau tòa nhà này." Magnus thông báo kế hoạch cho Alec trong lúc cửa lối đi.

Catarina là người xuống trước, rồi kế đến là Ragnor, Madzie cùng Magnus và cuối cùng là Alec.

Phòng thí nghiệm đã tắt hết đèn, nhưng ngay khi cánh cửa phía trên đầu Alec được hạ xuống, anh có thể thấy rõ ánh sáng đèn pin quét sượt qua và sau đó là một tiếng đập thình rất lớn. Chúng đang phá cửa.

_Đi nhanh._ Alec ra hiệu.

Magnus cõng Madzie chạy đằng trước trong khi Alec cùng Catarina dìu Ragnor theo sau.

Ở dưới nền, anh có thể nghe rõ những tiếng bước chân nện thình thịch trên đầu mình. Năm người lặng lẽ di chuyển trong cái hẹp và tối của những bức tường cũ. Tuy hơi chật vật nhưng họ cũng mau chóng tới được cửa hầm đầu tiên dẫn ra ngoài thang bộ cứu hỏa.

Trước khi Magnus đặt tay vào tay nắm cửa Alec đã xông lên giật khuỷu tay y, ngăn y lại.

"Sao vậy?" Magnus lo lắng hỏi.

"Giao thức an toàn thôi," Alec lắc đầu, "để tôi đi trước kiểm tra."

Bờ vai đang căng cứng của Magnus hơi thả lỏng dần ra. Đôi mắt y ánh lên cái vẻ gì dường như là hàm ơn. Y xốc lại Madzie trên lưng, gật đầu.

Alec dùng một tay giữ chặt súng, giơ lên, tay còn lại cẩn thận mở hé cánh cửa được một khoảng bằng hai đốt ngón, quan sát phía sau để chắc rằng không có gì bất thường. Đằng sau cánh cửa quả không có gì, vẫn là một khoảng cô quạnh âm u y như cũ. Chỉ có những miếng cùng thanh sắt trơ vơ của chiếc cầu thang. Alec hé cửa rộng thêm chút nữa rồi ngước lên, phóng tầm mắt nhìn ra khoảng không tối đen như mực.

Ánh sáng le lói lóe lên từ tầng thượng đối diện tòa nhà bên cạnh làm anh chú ý. Anh vội lùi lại về phía sau, giương nòng súng nhìn qua ống ngắm để xác định nguồn cơn của ánh sáng ấy. Qua ống ngắm, anh trông thấy hình ảnh một người đàn ông đang nằm sấp trong tư thế bắn tỉa, nòng súng của hắn ta đang chĩa vào khoảng lối ra phía dưới tòa nhà. Alec ngay lập tức quay về đóng cửa lại khi đã xác định được đối tượng.

Vẻ lo lắng trở lại trên khuôn mặt Magnus. "Cậu thấy gì?"

"Lính bắn tỉa." Alec nói. "Tôi sẽ hạ hắn."

"Cậu định làm thế nào?" Magnus cau mày.

Alec im lặng nhìn xuống khẩu bonfire trong tay. Kể cả bây giờ năm người bọn họ có trèo xuống khỏi đây trót lọt cũng rất khó để tránh tầm ngắm của hắn. Lý do cho sự xuất hiện của tay bắn tỉa này hẳn liên quan tới vấn đề điều động một lượng lớn người tới bao vây toàn bộ lối thoát, hay bao quát một khu vực rộng. Cũng khá đáng kinh ngạc vì bọn chúng thực sự đã lên kế hoạch thấu đáo dù rõ ràng đối tượng chúng cần đối phó chỉ tập trung vào hai người. Có lẽ chúng nhận thức được những bất cập mà chúng gặp phải kèm theo lợi thế khó phủ nhận được từ phe của một người miễn nhiễm với toàn bộ chướng ngại chính như Magnus.

"Đừng nói với tôi cậu định hạ hắn từ vị trí này nhé?" Magnus thốt lên đầy kinh ngạc.

Bất thình lình, tiếng bước chân lao xao từ phía trên vọng lại làm tất cả sững người.

"Chúng ta không còn thời gian hay lựa chọn, sớm hay muộn chúng sẽ phát hiện ra cửa hầm thôi." Alec đáp.

"Cậu nhận thức được rủi ro bị phát giác vị trí nếu cậu bắn trượt đúng không?" Catarina gắng gượng lên tiếng.

Alec không đáp, anh hít một hơi thật sâu, mở cửa ra và giương súng lên, nhìn qua ống ngắm đang chĩa thẳng về xạ thủ trên mái nhà đối diện.

Đằng sau lưng anh, tiếng bước chân càng lúc càng lớn hơn.

Bình tĩnh nào. Alec thở sâu. Tay đặt lên cò. Anh không có điểm tựa nào khả dĩ để giữ súng cố định từ khoảng cách này, nhưng nếu có lời ngợi ca nào anh dám nhận, thì đây, anh đã luôn là một xạ thủ cừ khôi bẩm sinh.

Một tiếng _chíu_ nhỏ gọn xẹt qua, và chỉ có vậy, tay lính bắn tỉa nghiêng ngả ngã sụp xuống. Phía sau anh, cả bốn người còn lại dường như đều đồng thanh thở ra một tiếng đầy bất ngờ.

"Đi!" Alec nhanh chóng đẩy cửa rồi lùi lại cho mọi người chạy ra trước khi sập nó vào và gạt thanh chốt từ bên ngoài lên. Khi Magnus lướt qua anh, ánh mắt y long lanh một thứ ánh sáng gần như là ngưỡng mộ.

Anh cùng Catarina đỡ hai tay Ragnor rồi tất cả nhanh chóng di chuyển xuống khỏi những bậc thang xoắn xuýt như trôn ốc; những miếng sắt già cỗi cà vào nhau đánh cót két cót két như sắp rụng xuống.

Khi Magnus vừa đặt được chân xuống đất, cánh cửa trên đầu họ cũng mở toang. Ánh đèn pin quét thẳng xuống khuôn mặt đang ngẩng lên Ragnor.

"Đã xác định được đối tượng," Alec nghe thấy tiếng kẻ nào đó đang nói vào bộ đàm phía trên.

"Magnus, yểm trợ cho tôi," anh nói.

Magnus ngay lập tức bắn lên phía ba người đang di chuyển từ trên xuống làm bọn chúng phải né đi. Tiếng đạn va chạm với những mảnh sắt già cỗi nghe leng keng. Trong lúc đó, Alec buông Ragnor ra, giương súng nhắm thẳng vào kẻ đang nói và kết liễu trước khi hắn kịp kết câu. Hai kẻ còn lại quăng mình qua lan can cầu thang và thoăn thoắt đu trên những chiếc cột theo hình zíc zắc, hẳn là để tránh bị Alec bắn phải.

Khá đấy, Alec thầm nghĩ khi nhìn vào ống ngắm, nhưng mà--

Hai tiếng chíu nữa vang lên - hai xác người rớt bịch xuống đất.

"Chạy thôi!" Alec nói lớn. "Magnus, xe của anh để ở đâu?"

Alec xốc thẳng Ragnor lên lưng mình và chạy theo Magnus. Catarina vẫn đủ sức duy trì với tốc độ của bọn họ trong giây lát.

"Ngay đây, vòng qua trái, tôi lái," Magnus nói, rút chìa khóa từ túi quần ra.

Y dẫn cả hội chạy vòng qua hàng rào một ngôi nhà nhỏ nằm ở vị trí tầm khuất. Ngay khi họ tới nơi, Magnus đã nhanh tay kéo tấm phủ đầy lá cây ngụy trang xuống, để lộ một con Shelby GT500 SVT màu đen tuyền.

Magnus mở cửa xe để ngồi vào ghế lái trong khi Alec nhảy vào ghế phụ. Ragnor cùng Catarina ở ghế sau và đặt Madzie vào giữa. Magnus nổ máy, bánh xe cà vào mặt đường cùng vỏ cây nghe rồm rộp. Chiếc xe phóng vút đi, cán đổ hàng rào đánh rầm một cái.

"Magnus, anh định lái đi đâu?"

Đến lúc này hoàn hồn lại, Alec mới nhận ra bản thân vẫn chưa biết về kế hoạch sau đó.

"Mất bao lâu để lái xe từ đây đến Biệt khu 34?" Y hỏi.

"3-4 ngày--"

Chưa kịp dứt lời, Alec đã bị một loạt đạn bắn vào xe từ phía sau làm cho tá hỏa.

"Chúng dám _bắn_ chúng ta sao?" Khuỷu tay trên vô lăng của Magnus trắng bệch. "Tôi nghĩ cậu chọc tức chúng rồi Alexander."

Đạn bắn chỗ lỗ lên kính xe, những mảnh vỡ rột roạt rơi xuống. Ở băng ghế sau, Ragnor đang vòng tay giữ cho Madzie cùng Catarina cúi xuống thật sâu.

"Tôi thấy giết chúng ta rồi cướp huyết thanh cũng là phương án khả thi đấy chứ," Alec thoăn thoắt nạp thêm đạn vào súng, "anh có thể giữ chiếc xe ổn định trong vài giây không?"

Magnus gật đầu. "Tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức."

Trước mặt họ là một khoảng đường rộng nhưng vẫn bị chướng ngại vật từ những đổ nát hoang tàn chắn lại.

Alec nhìn qua gương chiếu hậu, xác định hai chiếc ô tô đang bám theo trước khi ra hiệu cho Catarina.

"Catarina, giúp tôi." Alec nói và Cat cũng hiểu ý ngay tắp lự. Cô thò tay qua cửa sổ xe và bắn vào phía sau, khiến kẻ cầm súng ngồi bên ghế phụ lái của chiếc xe đang truy đuổi họ phải nép mình xuống sau hộp đồ.

Cùng lúc đó, Alec hướng nòng súng vào một lỗ đạn lớn nằm gần chính giữa ô kính sau của chiếc xe. Trong nửa chừng giây lát, anh cảm tưởng như có tiếng Isabelle văng vẳng đâu đây, đầy châm chọc nhưng cũng rất khích lệ, _"Sao anh cứ phải chọn đường khó thế nhỉ? Anh lại thể hiện nữa rồi! Anh toàn muốn chiếm hết ánh đèn sân khấu thôi!"_

Alec khẽ mỉm cười trước dư âm từ một kí ức nhỏ. Anh tập trung vào cảm giác dưới những đầu ngón tay cùng sự dịch chuyển của tầm ngắm. _Đầu_ của gã tài xế. Bóp cò. Viên đạn xuyên qua lỗ kính đã vỡ, xuyên qua lớp kính chắn gió của chiếc xe phía sau và ghim thẳng vào trán gã tài xế. Chiếc xe mất lái, tông vào rào chắn ven đường, xoay kin kít trên mặt bê tông. Như hai miếng domino đổ ụp vào nhau, cái xe thứ hai đang rượt phía sau cũng vì phanh gấp mà tông thẳng vào thân chiếc xe thứ nhất, tạo nên một va chạm đầy hỗn loạn. Khói tuôn ra ngùn ngụt từ hai con xe lõm chõm đang bị móc chặt vào nhau.

"Alexander!" Magnus phá lên cười đầy phấn khích. "Cậu thực sự hạ được cả hai chiếc xe chỉ với một phát đạn!"

"Tôi chưa gặp một xạ thủ nào cừ khôi như cậu cả," Catarina thốt lên.

Đằng sau tấm mặt nạ, anh có thể cảm nhận được Madzie và Ragnor cũng đều đang nhìn anh với vẻ kinh ngạc khôn cùng.

"Tôi--" Alec quay người ngồi thẳng trên ghế sau khi chắc rằng phía sau họ không có bóng dáng kẻ truy đuổi nào nữa.

"Nếu không phải hai chúng ta chỉ vừa mới gặp nhau, tôi sẽ nghĩ cậu đang cố gây ấn tượng với ai đó đấy," giọng nói nghèn nghẹn, khản đục của Ragnor vang lên.

Alec hắng giọng. Lờ đi ánh nhìn của Ragnor cùng Catarina phía sau. "Magnus, kế hoạch là gì nhỉ?"

"Cậu nghĩ sao nếu chúng ta trở về Biệt khu của cậu?" Magnus đáp. "Kế hoạch ban đầu của tôi có hơi khác một chút, nhưng xét đến tình hình hiện tại, tôi nghĩ sẽ an toàn hơn cả nếu tôi đi cùng cậu."

Alec không khỏi thấy có chút tự mãn. Tuy nhiên, xét tới quãng đường họ cần lái để trở về Biệt khu 34 cũng mất hơn nửa ngày, chưa kể dù có đi trên tuyến cao tốc, họ vẫn còn hàng loạt chướng ngại lẫn vấn đề cần bàn tới. Ngay từ ban đầu, trực thăng đã là phương tiện được ưu tiên hơn.

"Tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên tìm cách để liên lạc với đội của tôi trước. Sẽ dễ hơn nếu họ tới đón chúng ta."

"Đồng ý," Magnus nói. Rồi y chững lại trước khi tiếp tục. "Tôi có thể tin đội của cậu đúng không?"

Alec đảo mắt. "Dĩ nhiên rồi."

Ragnor gật gù. "Cậu ta là một người đáng tin đấy Magn-"

Vấn đề với cuộc sống là, tất cả mọi thứ xảy ra dường như đều hoặc quá nhanh, hoặc quá chậm. Đôi khi, một thế kỷ cũng chỉ dài ngang gang tấc. Và đôi khi, cuộc sống cũng chỉ dài bằng một cái ngoảnh đầu.

Không ai nhìn thấy viên đạn ấy khi nó đâm xuyên qua ô cửa kính xe, đục một lỗ nhỏ thật gọn vào thái dương và kết thúc trong ổ não của Ragnor.

Thân thể của ông đổ xuống đến thụp, ập vào lòng Catarina và đè nghiến qua đùi Madzie. Máu túa ra từ cái lỗ nhỏ gọn ghẽ trên thái dương, nhuộm đỏ tấm mặt nạ, bắn lên vạt áo bệnh nhân trắng của cả hai và tiếng gào chói tai của Madzie đục hoác vào giữa không gian một lỗ hổng để nỗi hoảng loạn tràn vào trong.

Trong một tích tắc, cảm giác như ai đó vừa nắm lấy cổ chân tất cả bọn họ, dốc ngược hết lên.

Qua kính chiếu hậu, Alec trông thấy thoáng qua một dáng hình mờ khuất chìm trong màn đêm, với cái mặt nạ chống độc kỳ lạ có hai ô kính mắt phát sáng. Kẻ đó đang hạ nòng súng xuống, bên cạnh hắn dựng một chiếc mô tô, nhưng trông có vẻ như hắn chẳng có ý định gì là đuổi theo nữa. Hắn chỉ đứng đó cùng khẩu súng, dường như đã thỏa mãn với tội ác bản thân vừa gây ra.

Phía sau Alec, Catarina đang dùng một tay che mắt Madzie, tay còn lại run run đặt lên đầu Ragnor, môi cô lắp bắp tên Ragnor như không thể tin nổi vào mắt mình. Còn bên cạnh anh, Magnus cũng nhìn thấy tất cả. Cơn sốc đuổi kịp y ngay lập tức.

"Magnus! Cẩn thận!" Alec nhào tới giữ vô lăng của chiếc xe khi Magnus bị giật mình mất lái trước hàng loạt đột ngột kinh hoàng vừa xẹt qua.

Anh may mắn giữ cho chiếc xe không bị đâm vào hàng rào bên lề đường. Nó lảo đảo, lắc năm người trong xe theo quán tính, đập người vào bên trái rồi lại đập sang phải. Alec nghe được tiếng Madzie thốt lên nức nở vì mỗi va đập (và trên đùi em có một xác chết). Cuối cùng, chiếc xe cũng bình ổn lại, lao vút theo đường thẳng vào màn đêm. Thế song, va đập đã tạo nên những âm thanh lớn, Alec có thể nghe thấy tiếng những thây ma bị gọi dậy đang lộp độp đuổi theo xe họ. Tình thế giờ ngày một nguy hiểm hơn.

Vẫn giữ tư thế nhoài người để điều khiển chiếc xe từ ghế phụ lái, mắt chẳng dám rời con đường phía trước, Alec siết chặt lấy vô lăng, "Magnus, anh có thể lách về phía sau để chuyển tay lái cho tôi chứ?"

Magnus im lặng.

Alec nuốt khan, anh có thể cảm nhận cơ thể cứng đờ của Magnus đang bị ép giữa thân trên của anh và lưng ghế. Magnus đang sốc. Anh biết. Anh biết anh biết anh biết. Nhưng sẽ nguy hiểm hơn nếu lái xe trong tình trạng như thế này. Alec cố thử lại. "Magnus tôi xin lỗi nhưng--"

"Tôi biết rồi." Magnus đột ngột cắt lời anh. Rồi bằng một cử động rất uyển chuyển, y lách mình, nhoài ra phía sau. Ngay khi y hoàn toàn rời khỏi ghế lái, Alec nhanh chóng thế chỗ vào, hoàn toàn nắm quyền điều khiển chiếc xe.

Rồi như trêu ngươi, từ hai bên đường, những cái bóng kỳ dị bắt đầu tràn tới cùng âm thanh nghẹn thắt như đang bị siết cổ.

Alec đặt chân vào ga, và phóng thẳng vào đám lúc nhúc đang ào đến trước mặt. Chiếc xe đâm xuyên qua đám thây ma, hất chúng theo những hướng khác nhau. Đằng sau anh, Magnus vươn tay ra nhấc lấy khẩu súng Alec đặt bên cạnh ghế phụ lái.

Thế rồi anh nghe thấy tiếng cửa sổ xe phía sau hạ xuống một chút trước khi cả tràng đạn liên tục nã ra, bắn đổ những bóng đen dặt dẹo trước khi chúng tiến được tới gần hơn chiếc xe.

Với tốc độ hiện tại, rất khó để một thây ma có thể đuổi kịp họ. Dù vậy, thây ma trước mặt anh thì vẫn còn rất nhiều. Nhiều kẻ đơn giản là quăng mình vào ô cửa sổ cạnh đầu Alec, khiến anh phải cua tay lái đi mấy lần.

Nhưng đó cũng là lúc anh nhận ra, và nhìn thấy rõ nhất sự kỳ lạ của những kẻ đang tấn công chiếc xe của họ: chúng đều chỉ đang nhắm vào một mình anh mà lao tới.

Cứ như thể chúng chỉ nhìn thấy mỗi mình anh thôi vậy.

Sống lưng Alec bỗng run lên. Magnus là trường hợp ngoại lệ, nhưng nếu như cảm giác của anh đúng, hai người còn sống nhờ huyết thanh mà Magnus điều chế kia cũng đã thừa hưởng khả năng đó của Magnus. Họ có thực sự cần đeo mặt nạ phòng độc không?

Hoặc là thế, hoặc là... họ chưa bao giờ sống lại.

Sau khi qua được quãng đường gian lao, chiếc xe dần đi vào một khu vực đô thị khác, có phần đỡ bị hủy hoại hơn.

"Alexander, đến ngã tư tiếp theo, hãy tấp vào lề."

Anh nghe Magnus lên tiếng.

"Gì?" Alec dường như không tin nổi vào tai mình. "Tại sao chứ?"

"Chúng ta phải để Ragnor lại thôi." Magnus nói, bằng cái giọng lãnh đạm và khô khốc mà Alec chưa từng nghe thấy bao giờ.

"Magnus?" Anh nghe thấy tiếng Catarina yếu ớt hỏi lại.

"Chúng ta mất anh ấy thật rồi, Cat. Mình xin lỗi..."

Alec đánh liều rời mắt khỏi đường và liếc qua gương chiếu hậu để thấy Magnus đã dựng xác Ragnor qua một bên cửa, để mình ngồi chắn giữa Madzie, Catarina và cái xác câm lặng của người bạn xấu số.

Gương mặt Magnus hoàn toàn chẳng biểu lộ chút cảm xúc nào. Trông y như thể đã đóng băng. Và kiệt quệ. Và lạnh lẽo.

"Tấp vào lề trong bao lâu?" Alec hỏi. Anh có thể thấy cái ngã tư trước mặt. Họ đã bỏ xa những bóng đen phía sau.

"Lâu nhất có thể." Magnus đáp.

Cái chết chưa từng bao gồm một lời từ biệt.

Bằng cách sống, chúng ta nuôi dưỡng cái chết.

Một lúc nào đó, tất cả chúng ta đều sẽ nằm lại với cát bụi. Đây là một sự thật toàn nhân loại đều im lặng thừa nhận từ thuở sinh thời. Nhưng dù thế nào đi chăng nữa, sự thật đó sẽ không cứu rỗi chúng ta khỏi nỗi tang thương mỗi khi phải nhìn một người thân yêu lìa khỏi cõi đời; hay cảm giác đau đớn rụng rời của hai từ "vĩnh biệt."

Ngồi trong xe ô tô, Alec nhìn qua lớp kính thế giới tang tóc bên ngoài ô cửa: Magnus cùng Catarina run rẩy hôn lên trán cái xác lạnh lẽo của Ragnor.

Magnus phải dìu Catarina khi cả hai quay lưng bỏ người bạn quá cố của mình lại trong thửa vườn um tùm cây của một ngôi nhà hoang lạnh bên vệ đường nào đó rồi mau chóng nhảy lên xe trước khi những bóng đen ập tới lần nữa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hãy nhìn nỗ lực trong việc không xóa fic và update của mình đi aaaaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là lần đầu mình dấn thân viết longfic nên rất mong phản hồi từ mọi người để có động lực ạ (ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ sẽ biết ơn mọi người lắm lắm.


End file.
